Knight of the Apocalypse
by Kamzil118
Summary: Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj has found his redemption... and accidentally saves the king and queen of Arendelle. With this simple change in destiny, the Polis Ranger of the Spartan Order and Savior of the Metro finds out about a magical world beyond the broken remains of Moscow. Yet, his fate is intertwined with a princess who wields a frigid secret of ice and snow.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_"My mother told me I'd grow up to be a good man. 'Artyom', she said. 'My light'. And I believed her. When I spared a life, I believed her. And then when I kill, believed her. It was a lie. These things I have done. My hands are blackened with blood. My soul is damned to purgatory. If I could have my time again, I would, and then maybe I could become a good man."_

The smell of smoke and taste of ash was all that could be smelled throughout the bunker-complex. The aroma of death was around everyone while communist soldiers stormed the broken defenses. The guardians of the Metro - the Polis Rangers - were unable to hold back the tide while the best of them woke up from his slumber.

Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj opened his eyes to see several of his fallen brethren - both wounded and dead - lying on the ground. His gaze checked his surroundings while he noticed a good friend of his laying his back against the wall while he sat in the pool of his own blood. Yet, he was still alive. Artyom struggled to speak to his superior. "Colonel Miller…"

The bearded man with the scar on his left face glanced towards him as he looked down at his legs. "Shit, I don't think we'll be able to walk out of this one." He answered.

He noticed movement up ahead, only to see another familiar Ranger crawling over to the colonel. "Sir, I didn't think you'd be this quick to go into retirement." Before expressing a laugh.

"Uhlman, enough with the fucking jokes."

"I think it's the perfect time to joke. Might as well get the last one in before we all go out with a bang."

Artyom looked past the Ranger crawling on the floor as he paid his full attention towards the hole in the wall on the other side of the room. An assault train had broken through the defenses and into the D6 control room. Off in the distance, he could see train cars open as dozens of Reds stormed the facility. He could hear one of the officers spouting orders to his troops as they spilled into the control room with their weapons drawn.

The first to enter were a couple of heavily armored flamethrowers in sheets of metal while armored shock troopers entered with their makeshift shotguns. The last to join them were the unarmored conscripts who had taken full control and surrounded the three Polis Rangers in the corner. The sea of enemies was very difficult to ignore before he noticed them split open for their commander to show himself.

He gritted his teeth. This was the man who orchestrated everything up to this point. General Moskvin, the intelligence general of the Red Line. This man needed to pay for what he did to the Spartan Order and Oktyabrskaya. Many innocents died because of this man's ambitions; however, there was nothing he could do with all of his loyal soldiers present in the room. He could try, but the odds didn't look well for him. Damned if he did anything and damned if he did nothing.

Unlike Colonel Miller, General Moskvin had a large scare on the left side of his face, but it was difficult to ignore his blind eye there. His hands were behind his back while he chuckled at the situation he found himself in. "Such a waste of men and resources. All of this for the Order and Polis Council." Then he sighed at the thought. "Doesn't matter, the revolution shall cleanse everything that has happened here." When he was close enough to the three Rangers, his evil gaze fell upon the fallen Spartan Commander. "Hello Colonel Miller, what a pleasant surprise to see you or what's left of you."

The bleeding commanding officer shook his head. "You will pay for what you did to us."

"Will I?" Moskvin wondered. "I fail to see how the Order will stop the Red Line when we will conquer the rest of the Metro for ourselves. Who will stop us? God?" He scoffed at Miller's statement.

The young Polis Ranger in the room looked around as he glanced towards the right to see a switch with red numbers above. If he pulled the kill switch, the explosives attached would kill those who stood in D6. He slowly crawled away from the general as he made his way towards it.

His actions didn't make him unnoticed as the general spoke his next words. "Who might this be? Ah, isn't it the Savior of the Metro. Tell me Artyom, where are you going?"

Artyom's hand latched onto the switch as he turned his head towards the communist general. "To kill all of you."

Moskvin's eyes widened like plates as his hand reached for his holster. "Stop him! He's got the self-destruct switch!"

The young man was met with a surprise when a small black creature appeared before him. The baby eldritch abomination was here as its hand grabbed ahold of his arm. "There is no need for that. We have arrived."

"Shit, it's a Dark One!"

In a blink of an eye, the baby Dark One had already turned around as it stood tall and directed its black palm towards the terrified general. Yet, he was not the only one to do that. Artyom watched in amazement as more tall dark figures suddenly appeared throughout the entire room just to sow death in the ranks of the Red Army. The enemy found itself fighting against one-another while the Dark Ones broke their minds. No amount of discipline could help a soldier deal with the horrors of what the new man was capable of.

Colonel Miller looked at the scene before him and laughed. "Goddamnit Khan, I hate it when you are right."

When Moskvin fell and writhed at the horrors inflicted onto his mind, the little Dark One turned back to Artyom and placed his hand on the Ranger's shoulder. "We will send you somewhere. Someplace to find peace."

"What the fuck? Artyom, what are the Dark Ones doing to you?!"

A blue light surrounded the young man's body while he remained amazed at the power of the Dark Ones. As he closed his eyes at the brightness, it would become the last scene of home for him to remember.

* * *

King Agnarr heard a commotion among the sailors, enough to get him on deck. Their swords were drawn as they surrounded a person in strange clothes. "What's going on?" He asked while he made his way towards the man in a coma. "Who is this?"

One of the sailors was quick to speak up. "Your majesty, we found this stranger appear on our ship. It's almost as if it was done by magic."

The king passed through the sailors and saw a man clad in a mix of black and grey clothes., but then he noticed he was unconscious. Yet, there was a small detail that caught his attention. There was strange words written on the side of his helmet, but his face was hidden away by his strange mask. "Bring him below deck and bring my physician." Meanwhile, Agnarr knelt beside the unconscious man as grabbed his arm. Despite his hands covered in gloves, the king could feel the man's scars on his arms. "What could possibly do this to a man?"

Another spoke up, getting the attention of everyone else. "Look out, that's a big wave!"

The king looked up and saw large waves coming towards their ship. "That's too big."

Then the captain of the ship was quick to speak up. "Alright lads, looks like the sea isn't going to let us go so easily. Let's give her a thrashing."

Without question, the sailors sheathed their swords as they returned back to their stations.

He looked around and hoped a sailor would carry him, but it appears they were dealing with the wrath of nature. Then he took the burden upon himself as he grabbed the man's arm and placed it around his neck while several strange objects hung from his body. This man had not bathed for awhile, but he could tolerate the smell as he carried the stranger down below the deck.

When he walked down the stairs, his love walked up to him. "Agnarr, who is that?"

"I don't know, but fetch the physician. He doesn't appear to be in a great state." He answered.

His wife and queen walked away as the king found a table and placed him down on the chair beside him. "Please do not retire so easily." He whispered to himself.

When he took a closer look at the man's face, he was curious what kind of man would wear such a mask. Was he truly ugly to hide his face from the rest of the world? His gaze fell upon the eye sockets and noticed the closed eyelids hidden behind the glass. King Agnarr was taken aback when they opened.

The stranger looked around frantically to his surroundings. "W-Where am I?" Came his muffled voice from behind the mask.

The king was quick to calm him down. "Good sir, look at me." However, the young man tried to stand up before stumbling onto the ground. "Don't do anything rash, I'm sending my physician to help you."

"Is he awake?" His wife wondered as she came over to with a man carrying a bag.

"Yes, Iduna. The man appears to be confused right now."

A cry from the deck above caught their attention. "Brace for impact!"

The wooden ship shook violently from the outside natural threat as water splashed through the grates and seeped into the lower decks. However, a strange creeking sound immediately resulted in parts of the ship breaking apart.

"The ship is breaking." The wooden planks that kept it together unleashed a burst of water into the ship.

King Agnarr grabbed his wife and brought her towards the stairs. "Everyone, get to the top. I'll bring our foreigner with us." Then he turned to young man sitting in his seat while his boots were surrounded by water. "Young man, could you stand."

The stranger nodded his head and rose up from his seat before moving up towards the top of the ship's deck.

When they returned to the deck, the king saw the ship slowly sinking as a partially-filled boat caught their eye. The sailors within grabbed their attention and waved their hands for him. "Your majesty, get in quick!"

The party continued towards the boat as the first to step into the boat was the physician and then the queen. When he was about to step into the book, he slipped and failed to grab ahold of anything on the tilting sinking ship. To his surprise, the foreigner caught his arm and pulled him up. "I got you, sir." The foreigner commented as he lifted him towards the side of the ship and slipped him into the boat. Then he was quick join the others.

"Get us out, now!"

Then the boat dropped from the side of the ship as everyone found themselves floating away from the sinking ship before the next set of waves swallowed the ship into the sea.

* * *

Author's Note: After seeing the stuff on E3 regarding Metro Exodus and Kingdom Hearts 3, my writing juices returned and I decided it was a good idea to post something up. This is a third attempt at this crossover and if it doesn't work I'll have a different idea waiting if this fails again.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

After the seas calmed down, the sailors and the king's retinue found themselves lost in the world. The boats formed a small fleet while they hoped to find land or get rescued by a passing ship. King Agnarr looked at the masked man and watched him sling his weapon over his shoulder while receiving strange stares from the sailors. He didn't seem to care about what people thought of him before he lowered his head. Whoever this man was, the king was thankful for his rescue. The thought of leaving his children fatherless didn't exactly comfort him and leaving his wife's side would have been a terrible effect as well.

Given that help was far away, perhaps there was time to learn about the man who rescued him. "Stranger, I am King Agnarr of Arendelle I wish to thank you for rescuing me. Would you do me the honor of introducing yourself?" He asked.

Through the man's mask, the king saw the man's eyes behind the glass as he removed his helmet from his head. The mask appeared to have been strapped tightly around his head until he slipped it off his face. When his face gear was removed, he was met with a freshly shaven young man whose eyes expressed his tired demeanor which matched the very clothes he wore. "My name is Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj."

"That is quite a strange name. I have never heard anything like it before. Where are you from?"

"Are you familiar with a city called Moscow?"

"You're from Russia, aren't you? What brings a man like you here?"

Artyom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. One moment, I was in the middle of a battle, but then the next I arrived in this strange place. It almost as if I stumbled upon something… supernatural."

"Wouldn't that word be magic?"

"Magic seems a bit too strong of a word to describe it."

"I see."

"You're welcome."

"Pardon?"

The stranger smiled. "I'm referring to rescuing you."

"Apologies then. Once we get out of this mess, I'll make sure you are truly rewarded for your service."

Artyom shook his head. "There is no need to pay me for human decency."

King Agnarr raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I disagree. You saved a king, that deserves some kind of reward."

"With respect, I am not that kind of man."

"Very well."

Silence returned to the flotilla of boats as the sailors did their best to avoid drifting away. Yet, it died when someone alerted everyone else. "To the east, there is a ship passing by!"

The king turned his full attention to the right side of the boat while his wife sat beside him. Indeed, there was another ship on course to its destination while the men yelled out to obtain the crew's full attention. Yet, it ignored their cries and continued moving onwards.

"We should try to get closer. Their lookout might be able to spot us."

Queen Iduna voiced some degree of reason. "By the time we get close, the ship might not be able to see us."

"It's better than doing nothing."

Agnarr noticed a strange device attached to Artyom's helmet as he projected it towards the ship in the distance. Everyone turned their full attention on him as he unleashed a bright white light from his helmet. Then he switched between on and off while surprising everyone at his strange method of communication. "Artyom, what are you doing?"

"It's a useful trick I've learned in my line of work. Their spotters might not see us, but they'll see the bright light flashing at them." Then he glanced over to the sailers. "See if the ship is changing its course. I have to make sure my flashlight stays powered."

After he was done talking, one of the sailors turned his head away from everyone's curiosity as he pointed his finger. "Look, it's changing course."

The king turned his gaze upon the ship, only to see it turn its full direction towards their way. "Thank god, help as arrived. Artyom, I will have to reward you for saving all of us."

He scoffed at the thought. "With all due respect, I don't want it."

"As the King of Arendelle, you're going to get it. One way or another." He said with a smile.

When the ship arrived on time, hope lifted the spirits of the lost crew as the boats paddled their way towards their help. The crew who came for them were immediately working to make life easier for the survivors of the broken ship.

The king noted a face standing on the side of the ship as he waved his hand towards him. "Prince Eric, what a pleasant surprise to see you."

The foreign prince smiled as he returned the same gesture. "My lookout saw a strange flashing light. I thought it was worth the investigation and it appears I was lucky enough to save the King of Arendelle from being lost in the seas. What happened?"

"My ship was caught out in a storm and broke against the waves. Everyone on board was lucky enough to escape on the boats and here we are."

"Your majesty, we are just not far from my home. Let us go there and rest before you return home."

Agnarr smiled. "Your hospitality is well-appreciate, young prince."

One at a time, the survivors boarded the ship as the stranger from Moscow had nowhere else to go, but follow.

* * *

When the lodgings were found, everyone broke off into smaller groups in their journey inland. Although this king owed him a reward, Artyom found himself alone in the streets of this alien land as he tried to wrap his mind around what was going on. Why did the Dark Ones do this to him? What fateful purpose did they have for him?

Artyom needed to shake the thoughts out of his head as he walked alone in the quiet night. The Polis Ranger knew that he couldn't deal with such a world he had little knowledge of and it ate at him. Everything he knew in the Moscow Metro system was at risk and so was his home. People were already dying in a war initiated by the Red Line, but that was not what worried him. What would happen to Spartan Order?

Whatever attempts at peace were gone and now they were all alone without their soldiers to help them see through the day. This was the last war for humanity in the Metro, what good could they do other than help refugees escape the conflict? The Polis Station wouldn't let anybody in unless they were important enough to their organization and the independent stations were more or less habitable. Life in the tunnels was going to change forever and he wasn't there to help people survive the conflict.

His thoughts ended when he heard several pairs of footsteps following him. "Look at this guy, he looks like he has some valuables on him."

The Ranger turned around and saw five men confront him. They were large burly men, but he could see they were working together to shakedown anybody who would submit to their might. Thankfully, he was always prepared for such occasions.

A muscular bald man without sleeves stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "Looks like you walked into the bad part of town. We could _escort_ you out for a price."

His experience with an old stalker from his past had taught him not to accept such obvious trap. "All I just need to do is defeat three of you while the other two run the other direction."

"This guy thinks he's so tough? Let's show him who really runs this place."

"Warned you."

The leader of the muscle charged forth with his shoulder ready to ram into him. However, Artyom stepped aside and punched him in the back of the head for making such an opportunity for him. Then the assailant stumbled into the ground and didn't move for several moments.

"Do you really think you'll do better than your leader?"

He noticed all four of them take their first steps towards him. Of course, they outnumbered him, but he had the firepower alone to put them all in a grave. Then he unsheathed his makeshift semi-auto pistol before they stopped in horror.

"I'm going to give you the opportunity to walk away from this if you leave me alone. Do all of you understand?"

They all shook their heads together.

"Good, I'll be on my way."

He glanced at the unconscious man.

"Don't forget about him either."

Without another word, Artyom walked away from the would-be assailants and walked off in the night. After all, he needed time alone to cope with what just happened.

* * *

Everything went to hell. The attack on D6 ended in failure with the survivors of the attack coming back to tell everyone of the Dark Ones coming to the aid of the Polis Rangers. To Major Morozov, it was a failure and a sad thought for the man who saved his life in more ways than he could imagine. The young communist walked alone in the tunnels as he carried the weapons he salvaged off of his fallen comrades. Artyom killed his men and took plenty of ammunition with him on his way into Polis Station, but there was enough for the officer to get by.

The news of General Moskvin's death hit him hard. It was supposed to be an easy victory that was denied by the arrivals of the eldritch abominations that have taken the side of the Order. This failure would bring a massive backlash from both the capitalists and the fascists. The Nazis would use this opportunity to remove any stations away from Red Line control and have the perfect propaganda to fuel their war machine. Meanwhile, Hansa would reap the rewards of the fighting, but also convince the average citizen to abandon communism.

Despite all of this, where could he go? If he returned back to the Red Line, they would accept him, but given that he was loyal to Moskvin he would be ridiculed by his fellow communists for staging a war that would get people killed. Venice was a bad place since he already angered the local gangsters there while the independent stations were not known for their quality of life. He could head north to Exhibition; however, he realized that the Savior of the Metro was raised there and those people wouldn't be inclined to take someone in who tried to kill their savior.

Pavel grimaced in pain as the memory of Red Square came back to haunt him. Then he dropped to his knees as he fell unconscious. "No, no, no!" He said to himself. He didn't want to experience that horror again.

 _In a sea of blood, the communist leader did his best to rationalize what he was seeing. The cries of people of every background were present as their hands seeped out of the walls to reach for anybody to comfort them. Yet, to do so would mean certain death. Pavel tried to escape from this horror, but they already caught him as their hands tightened their grip on him._

" _Stay!"_

" _Help us!"_

" _Don't leave us!"_

 _The communist did his best to get out of this trap, but too many hands had caught on. If only somebody was there to save him. Then he looked around and saw the dark ghostly hands bring him into the wall behind him. He shook his head at the thought until he saw a lone figure clad in black armor looking at him. "Artyom, my friend. Please help me! Artyom!" Pavel saw the man behind his gas mask turn his attention towards him, but before he could move he paused in his decision. Meanwhile, the major felt his entire body get closer to his doom. Looking over his shoulder, the wall was not far from his back as the faces of those who had died were calling for him. He knew he betrayed the man's trust and tried to kill him, but was his suffering Artyom's vengeance?_

 _To his surprise, the communist officer felt a pair of hands grab ahold of his shirt before pulling him away from the wall of faces. When he looked forward, the masked Polis Ranger clad in black armor and grey camo uniform rescue him._

When the vision was over, Pavel woke up to find himself in the tunnel once more. However, therewas several bright lights facing towards him as he noticed dozens of Polis Rangers looking down on him with their barrels aimed at his face. "Oh shit."

* * *

 **Hkblarg Et caetera** : I usually post my chapters above a 2k word count. So length may vary.

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe** : That depends on the reviews, but unlike the two previous attempts I believe I have a workable plot.

 **Nitiam15** : Thank you.

 **Guest** : More or less.

 **Guest** : No, Artyom will not sing the Frozen song. Plus, I think it wouldn't fit with his character.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow of the Fallen

_A small patrol of five men were located by the edges of Timiryazevskaya. It was a well-lived station, a good home for anybody stay ever since the bombs dropped. In one fell swoop, only that small patrol would live to survive such encounter._

 _One of the men heard the cries of the station's inhabitants yelling from behind. He turned away from his duties to see to their plight, but it was too late. The platform was filled with an ocean of death. Waves upon waves of fat rats overcame the defenders and swallowing them by numbers alone. Even the dead rats were no exception to their own kin._

 _The soldier watching this horror knew none of them could have been saved. Just before he turned his back on them, someone caught him. He looked back and found a woman grabbing onto his hand. The terror in her eyes were unforgettable. "Take him, please!" The soldier saw a baby boy standing beside his mother while his head looked back at the rats. Without a single word, the child was ripped away from his mother as she stayed behind._

 _The rest of the patrol at their posts, saw their leader sprinting with the boy on his arms. "Get the engine running. Now!"_

 _Confusion came through their ranks. "What's going on?"_

" _Rats!"_

 _The group immediately mounted onto their trolley as the driver accelerated their transportation. They were lucky, it was the only motor trolley within the surrounding stations. The passengers hoped they would live to see another day, because they were barely ahead of the horde of rats that were running after them._

 _They quickly passed by an abandoned station - Dmitrovskaya. Hermits who have taken up residence were surprised by the platform. "Run." Pity, they could never outrun the numerous creatures that chased after them._

 _After Dmitrovskaya was left to it's fate, the five men were coming up to Savyolovskaya. It was a blessing they were on good terms with the people of Timiryazevskaya… or what's left of them. When they arrived, they slowed down for the guards to ensure they were not bandits coming to make a quick raid. The guards drew their weapons at the survivors, but the leader of the patrol said these very words. "Rats."_

 _Their eyes widened at the news before they brought out a handcrafted flamethrowers made by the forgemasters. Everyone descended to defend their posts as the vanguard of rodents were less than fifty meters away. Their spirit broke when the first ranks were engulfed in flames. Although humanity won such a battle, the cost was too high._

 _The last survivors of Timiryazevskaya was that five-man patrol and a boy without his mother. Sukhoi realized the orphan had nobody to care for him. He was no parent, but Artyom would have him as a step-father._

When morning came, the Polis Ranger woke up in an empty alley as he rested his back against the stone wall. He had buried that painful memory for a very long time. Despite all of the training and discipline the Order gave him, Artyom couldn't suppress the urge to cry.

* * *

The hospitality provided by Prince Erik was a relief. Without his rescue, the king of Arendelle would have been lost and perhaps died to the wrath of nature. As the result of their rescue, the prince provided the king a new ship and provisions to last for several weeks for a trip meant for one week. Agnarr could depart at any time. Yet, he remained and hoped to find the man who saved him.

Ever since the king and his queen stepped off the boat, the foreigner who appeared on his ship and rescued him was nowhere to be found. As he searched for him in Prince Erik's kingdom, he had several of his sailors accompany him throughout the city as a way to deter would-be thieves and thugs threatening a king from another land. The smell throughout the alleyways was unbearable, but it was a sacrifice he would take to find his rescuer.

King Agnarr knew he couldn't spend too much of his day trying to find him, because he intended to depart to his destination as soon as possible. However, he still had several options that could possibly help.

He entered a tavern and was met with various eyes taking notice of his presence. Then they immediately bowed in his presence while he walked up to the bartender and smiled. "This is quite an establishment."

The bald bartender nodded his head. "Indeed your majesty. What brings a king into my fine tavern? Are you in the mood for a drink?"

"No, I am not here for a drink." Out from his pockets, Agnarr brought out a small pouch that jingled upon the bartender's workspace. "I'm looking for somebody, could you help me find him?"

"Of course, do you mind describing the person to me?"

"The stranger wore a mask and helmet; however, he also carried a brown knapsack and some strange weapons on his person. If that doesn't stir your memory, he also wore some black and grey clothes."

The bartender chuckled. "Ah, I know who you're talking about. Fellow did come here and tried to buy a drink for himself. Said he'd pay in these bullets of his. I haven't heard of such money, but I couldn't be too sure. He seemed disappointed he didn't have any gold on him."

So this man came to this tavern for a drink? Well, the king had a lead. "Do you know where he went? I have some business I want to discuss with him in person."

"He's behind the tavern. The young man didn't appear to want any trouble, so I gave him the night to stay there before I kick him out."

"Thank you."

The bartender walked out from behind his bar and lead the king and his retinue of sailors out of his building. After he opened a door on the other side of the building, King Agnarr noticed a young man brewing a tea kettle over a fire pit. "I'll let you two be."

Once he was gone, King Agnarr walked up to him as he raised his head to his arrival. "Hello, King Agnarr. What brings you here?"

The king found a chair across from Artyom before he grabbed it and took his seat beside the foreigner. "I came here looking for you." He replied.

The tea kettle whistled now that the fire was finished brewing. Out from the stranger's knapsack came two cups as he poured the kettle into one of them. "Would you care to have some?"

"What is it?" Agnarr questioned. Although this stranger had some decency in company, he couldn't take any risk of getting poisoned.

"It's mushroom tea."

This man made tea? He had seen and heard of men from many backgrounds, but few were never known to brew tea. It was more of a commodity amongst nobility and wealthier men, but even then, it was more of a feminine activity. Yet, Artyom managed to surprise him with his version of tea. After Artyom handed him a warm cup of mushroom tea, King Agnarr looked into its contents to see a dark green liquid inside. "I don't mean no offense, but is it supposed to look like that."

"Yes, it's supposed to look like that. It's because of the mushrooms. If you're disgusted by the drink, don't be surprised. The tea from my home is an acquired taste."

"You're quite honest with me."

"Believe me, I've met even the strongest men who would refuse to drink something that looks like it came from somewhere else." Artyom replied.

Agnarr mentally prayed before he took a small sip from his cup. Upon tasting the stranger's tea, he was surprised. He was met with a warm and sweet taste from its contents. Hopefully, it would continue that way when he slowly raised his cup.

"How does it taste?"

All he could do was smile. "That was a great cup of tea. Never have I tasted anything like that before. Did you make it?"

The young man shook his head. "It's a recipe from my home." Then he changed the topic of the conversation when he downed his cup. "However, I know you're not here for my tea. Is there something you want from me?"

"I came here to find you so you may be rewarded for saving my life."

"You're still giving me an offer?" He asked. "You're rather insistent."

The king nodded his head. "Yes I am, but today is when my ship leaves port and carries on with my duty as the King of Arendelle. Given that you saved my life, I am rewarding you with service as a my guard."

Artyom smiled. "That is quite the reward. Are you sure you want to give it to a complete stranger like myself?"

"Yes. I am willing to do that. Few people ever get such an opportunity."

"I would have to decline the offer." He replied. Agnarr lowered his head as he rose from his seat, but he paused when he spoke again. "However, I do have a practical reason to accept and I must ask. Will I get paid?"

That was a strange twist of events. "Of course, why do want to ask?"

"The currency I carry is less useful to me than the pack of mushroom tea I'm carrying with me." He answered.

"Yes, I will pay you just like the rest of my guards."

His foreign rescuer gave out his hand with a smile. "Then it is settled."

After they shook hands, King Agnarr smiled. "Get your belongings and we'll go as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, I don't have much to carry with me."

"There is a question I must ask, just to sate my curiosity. Where you're from? Are you a soldier?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I'm a soldier. As to how I got onto your ship, it's a long story."

"Artyom, we are going to be on a ship for more than several days. You have more than enough time to explain yourself."

* * *

The Metro was at war and Polis Station found itself at the mercy of the surrounding fighting. Communists, Nazis, and capitalists were in a full-blown war with one-another. However, the Reds had put most of their manpower trying to capture D6, but lost it when the Dark Ones arrived. Ever since such news reached the bastion of humanity, it was both disturbing and hopeful. The former surprised at the sudden return of the eldritch abominations that was assumed to be wiped out in the tunnels north of Exhibition. Meanwhile, they were hopeful, because the survivors at the Battle of D6 were alive because of them.

It was this hope that Anna waited at the platform for her father and the rest of the survivors. The radio conversation between D6 and Polis was silent as she crossed her arms. Meanwhile, the Polis Guards were on alert now that the Red Line and the Nazi ambassadors were detained by the Council.

The train doors automatically opened when the monorail arrived on time while she became horrified at seeing her father being carried by Uhlman. When it stopped and the doors slid open, the Rangers stepped out with their wounded as medical personnel descended on them with their equipment.

After the colonel was brought out, Anna rushed to him and found him without his legs. "Father! What happened to you?!"

The bearded Spartan Commander glanced over to his daughter. "The Reds… they had an assault train. We salvaged whatever we could and rigged the bunker to blow."

"Father, don't die on me."

"I won't." Then he turned away from her and shouted. "Where is the fucking medic?!" Several medics ran up to him as Uhlman put him on a stretcher. "Spasibo, don't make a fucking joke."

"Don't worry, colonel. Even I have standards." The Ranger replied. Then he glanced back at inside the train. "Khan, get the prisoner out. We're going to interrogate the bastard."

When Anna heard of Khan, she was surprised to see the old man who advocated for peace with the Dark Ones push a freshly shaven communist out of the monorail. It was a surprise to see that he was fighting alongside her father.

One of the Polis guards organizing the medical mess at the platform began to ask a question. "How did you guys get out?"

"Dark Ones." Miller replied. As soon as those very words were spoken, everyone at the platform fell silent. Even Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Artyom and Khan found out that we had some Dark Ones locked away in D6 and they rescued us from the Reds. Without them, all of us would have died."

At the mere mention of Artyom, Anna became worried. "Where's Artyom?"

Her father fell silent as he lowered his head. "The Dark Ones took him elsewhere. I don't know where, but Khan said it was something important."

The old man amongst the survivors earned her glare. "It's between Artyom and the Dark Ones." He said.

"What do you know about the Dark Ones and Artyom?" Anna demanded.

"Whatever they are planning, it's going to help us." The old Mongolian man answered. "It's the very same thing that saved your father's life." Then he moved on while the communist was pushed away from the platform. "Guards, find a cell for him." Without question, two men walked up and took the burden off of him.

The woman found herself useless as she looked around to see everyone not asking for her help. She almost felt like a log while she worried about the man who had perhaps saved the Metro once more. Then she looked at the communist prisoner and cracked her knuckles. She was going to help out one way or another.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter completed. Hopefully, this gets as much traction as _Mojave Roulette_ and _From the Shadows_.

* * *

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe** : Soft-handed Imperial Russia? Oh boy, they are not soft-handed. If the history books are anything to go by, Tsars _hate all kinds of revolutions_. Thankfully, they won't be covered in the story.

 **Guest** : The theory is only canon, because the people in Disney basically said "why not". To them, it's more free PR and it satisfies the Disney fandom.

As for Artyom, he'll be part of the royal guards.

 **UNSC-Saratoga** : Don't ask me to update quickly. Quick updates mean chapters of lower quality and I prefer slow updates with higher quality since it does a better job at making a story.

 **Aren serathy** : Yeah. It is a pity that the authors in the Metro 2033 crossover section mostly consist of Metro/RWBY crossovers.


	4. Chapter 4: Adjustments

Days had passed as Artyom accompanied King Agnarr back to his kingdom. Unlike the flooded tunnels of the Moscow Metro System, the young man did his best to tolerate sailing. Yet, being one of the king's guards did have its perks. He was given a new set of clothes for himself and a way to hide his obvious uniform and armor of the Order. As the sailors busied themselves with their duty, he stood beside the king with his hands behind his back.

Agnarr took the opportunity to smell the air and release it all out. "Young man, you said that you would tell me a story of your life at home. I have yet to hear it." Despite the man not speaking about the matter for several days, Artyom feared he would wonder about it. "Are you that reluctant to speak about it to me?"

The Polis Ranger lowered his head before looking at the king once more. "Yes."

"If that is the case, begin with something simple. How about the beginning? Every story has to have a beginning."

He paused for a moment, allowing himself to organize his thoughts. "Once upon a time, I was just a boy from a backwater station who farmed for mushrooms. It was a good life and we were better off compared to some of the other stations in the Metro, but we also faced a threat that no one else understood. They were neither man nor beast, but something else entirely?"

The king's eyes were sparked by his interest in the story. "What kind of creatures were they? Were they monsters?"

"Yes. Thanks to my step-father, I was kept away from the fighting. However, I did accompany him to the hospital, but what happened to the survivors was not something I have ever seen before."

"Surely there must have been some signs of these creatures' attacking a man."

"That's the thing, these creatures didn't physically harm them."

"Then what did they do them?" Agnarr asked.

"My step-father and I were told that these creatures didn't break their bodies, but their minds. The survivors mention that they almost looked like a very tall man whose skin was inside-out." Artyom explained in great detail. "It was nothing I've heard by any of the stalkers in my home."

"There must have been a way to fight them. No monster is truly invincible."

"No, but the Dark Ones were very hard to kill. However, my story truly began when a the best of the Polis Rangers visited us to combat the threat. His name was Hunter. He was something like a second father to me. Without him, I wouldn't have known how to hit anything with my weapons."

The king smiled. "You speak highly of him. Do you believe I will have the honor of meeting him."

"He's dead." The Ranger said bluntly. "The Dark Ones saw to that."

His facial expression immediately changed as he grew concerned about Hunter. "Artyom, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's okay." He cut him off. "I have accepted that he is dead and nothing could bring him back." The young man dug into his white shirt as he pulled out his tags off his head. "When he realized the threat of the creatures, he handed this to me and sent me to Polis Station. There, I would find the help I needed to defeat them while Hunter fought for my home. Then the Council would help me fight them."

"This council seems important. Is there a reason why Hunter would send you there in the first place."

"The Council are the people that make sure the rest of the factions play nice. They keep the peace while ensuring that stations like my home do not die."

"Did you tell them about these Dark Ones? It would appear that they would send an appropriate response to fighting them."

The young man lowered his head. "No, they rejected my request."

King Agnarr was surprised by this news. "How could they? They are the guardians of your home and they just somehow dealt with the fact that your home is too much of a hassle to rescue."

"They're not wrong. The Polis Rangers are constantly fighting monsters and making sure the routes stay open from bandits. My station was the farthest away from them and in the northernmost territory."

"Surely you had someone help you. It you didn't deserve to come all the way there to tell them about your home being in danger."

"You're not the only one. Colonel Miller, the Spartan Commander of the Order, decided to bend the rules a little and sent me on a scavenging run on the Moscow surface."

"Good. I could never have let such injustice go away."

"Neither did he." Artyom replied. "Miller and I were searching for information about this ancient fortress built by our ancestors long ago. It is said that they would hold the weapons to destroying the Dark Ones that threatened our home."

"It seemed like glad tidings has come to your rescue." Agnarr commented. "So that is how you became a Ranger. You helped these soldiers bring down these weapons on the Dark Ones, destroying them for good."

"Yes, but I think that was my greatest regret when I brought those ancient weapons down."

"How could you say that? Those monsters attacked your home and they killed Hunter. That should be good enough reason to destroy them."

The young man wore Hunter's tags before hiding them underneath his shirt. "With all due respect, your majesty, you only learned the first half of the story. The other half… the truth… is even scarier."

Before another word could be spoken, a sailor in his crow's nest shouted to the top of his lungs. "Land, ho! King Agnarr, Queen Iduna, we are home!"

The king looked at the shores of his home before turning back to Artyom. "You could continue the story after we have settled down in the palace." He answered. "My daughters should be waiting for our arrival."

When the ship arrived at the docks, dozens of well-dressed servants arrived on time to help the sailors bring out the king's personal items out of the cargo hold. However, the Russian noticed his trunk carried away. The king had the opportunity to cover the expenses to have his combat and essential gear hidden away along with his Polis uniform to help him blend in. He didn't object, but Artyom didn't believe he deserved to be given something so free. The young man waited as the King and Queen of Arendelle were the first to step off the ship before he followed after them with as their new guard.

By the time they reached actual land, dozens of civilians came forward to smile and greet their king. It was such a surprise to see people with a fresh set of clothes on their person. As they walked past the citizens of the king, the young Russian did his best to express a smile back in their direction. There were few times he had to ever smile in the Metro whether it be recalling good memories, Metro-invented holidays, or over a cup of vodka. For once, he enjoyed this moment of happiness.

* * *

Princess Elsa busied herself with the books her father recommended for her to read while he was away. Of course, she would find herself reading stories about lands and places she would never see, but it was for the best. The princess found herself fascinated with stories from foreign lands, particularly with those that were often drowned in frozen snow. If Elsa had her way, she would visit those places and won't have to worry about hurting anyone with her powers. Going through each page, the princess found herself having a strange feeling when she thought about her father. It was supposed to be a week for them to get to their destination and come back; however, the possibility of their ship caught in a storm or forced to contend with pirates. Her gloved hands clenched at such thoughts of despair as she hoped they would return safely from their voyage.

Three knocks echoed into her room on the bedroom door before she responded. "Who is it?"

She recognized the man's voice on the other side when he spoke. "It's Kai, your highness. Your parents have returned from your journey and have already come through the gates."

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly." Elsa replied as she placed her bookmark within the pages and closed it shut.

Then the young lady walked over to her window to see the outside world - at least beyond the palace - to see the gates open with the sight of her parents stepping into the courtyard. The possibility of a terrible incident that would befall them had escaped her mind while her heart was filled with joy. Yet, the princess noted the strange man who accompanied her father and mother with curious eyes at his surroundings. The way he acted felt out of place compared to her family's guards and servants.

In one single moment, Elsa saw his gaze staring into her soul. He paused in following the king and queen of Arendelle before she found herself fearful of his look. Afraid of showing herself, the princess turned away and returned to the safety of her room while she reluctantly went for the door. She could walk out and meet her parents on their way in, but that would come into contact with her sister. Perhaps it was better to wait and hope that stranger forgets about her.

* * *

When Artyom entered the main hall, he was amazed by the beauty of its interior design. He had seen pictures of them in ancient magazines with their oily pages surviving the harsh treatment of the Metro. Some were in worse wear than others, but a picture couldn't capture the same feeling as being there instead. His amazement came to a close when King Agnarr grabbed his attention. "Welcome to our home, young man. While you remain as my family's bodyguard, we do have a room available for you. Where would you want your belongings?"

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Preferably somewhere where nobody will go snooping around."

"Are you sure about that? We could take it up to your new room. I'm sure it be safe there."

The Russian shook his head. "No, it be safer elsewhere. Trust my word on that." Then he looked around when he heard a loud thumping noise nearby. On his left, there was an empty hallway leading into another part of the palace. Knowing nobody was there, he turned his gaze attention towards the other side, but then he saw set of doors burst open with a young girl with red hair and green dress sprint into the king and queen.

Artyom was surprised by the development as she immediately greeted them. "Mother, father, you're home! How was your trip?"

Queen Iduna openly hugged her daughter while her husband gave the same gesture afterwards. "Thankfully, your father and I survived the voyage. Though, I'm not so keen on traveling for awhile."

"Wait, what happened?" The redhead asked.

Her father was quick to answer. "Our ship was caught in a storm and we were lost at sea."

The girl's expression changed into a worrying look before her lips parted. "Then how did you escape?"

King Agnarr replied with an assuring smile before he stole a glance from the man who saved him. "Someone managed to get help from a ship nearby." He answered. "Without his help, we would have died." Then he gestured his hand towards the young Russian behind him. "Anna, would you like to meet him?"

Anna turned her head towards the man out of place before waving her hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Anna. Thank you for saving my parents."

With a slight bow of his head, the Polis Ranger introduced himself. "My name is Artyom, I'm honored to meet you."

He could see her cheeks red as a communist flag. "Oh, I should be the one to be honored. You saved my parents."

"As a reward for rescuing me and his humbleness, I have taken this young man into my service as one of the family guards." The king took control of the conversation. "Though, there is a particular interest that might be worth mentioning."

"Really? What could that be?"

At the mere thought of it, Artyom was worried about the king speaking to his daughter about his past and his strange arrival on his ship. His hands clenched at the mere possibility while he waited for Agnarr's next words.

"Artyom makes tea - which is a surprise in itself. He has brought it back from his homeland, but I must say that it tastes very good for something that looks eerily green." He answered.

Anna's jaw dropped. "Wait? You make tea? I'm surprised a man with a funny accent like yourself would be interested in something so… feminine."

"Anna!" Iduna had spoken. "Remember your manners. This man is going to be a family guard, show some respect to his activities."

The Russian couldn't resist the urge to smile in her presence. With the possible subject averted, he could relax without the chance of raising that chance. "No worries, your majesty. It's not the first time that someone was surprised that I'm from a home that makes mushroom tea for a living." He assured the queen.

"Still, it's bad manners nonetheless."

Then the princess talked back. "I'm sorry about being an odd girl, it's just that this is one of the few times somebody was allowed to enter into palace." She lowered her head as her smile was slowly repressed by her momentary pause.

Artyom took note of it and thought what kind of reason did closed gates mean for a girl like her. He was honestly curious, but now was not the time to ask any questions about issues that were none of his concern at the moment.

Out from the very doorway where Anna came from, a large uniformed man strode towards the royal family before he bowed in their very presence. "Your majesties, I am very happy to hear about your safe voyage back from one of the sea kingdoms. How did your journey fare?"

The father spoke. "Kai, it's great to see you. The voyage didn't go out as planned, but Prince Eric managed to rescue us from the waters."

"That is good news indeed. I'm sure your return was long. Shall I inform the chefs to cook up a meal for dinner?"

"Yes, I've been looking forward to it."

"Very well."

When he was gone, Anna pestered her mother as they departed from the king of Arendelle. "She is just like her mother." Agnarr commented. "One of these days, she might charm a young man in the future if she keeps people happy. What do you think?"

Artyom placed his hands behind his back out of old habits in the ranks of the Spartan Order as he stood beside the king. "I can agree that she has a fun personality around her." He answered. "I've met people like her in the Metro. Even when the world has ended, there are people willing to put a smile on another's face."

"Really?" He asked, surprised by the Russian's comparison. "You knew anyone in particular."

"Yes, his name was Uhlman. His jokes were so terrible that even the Spartan Commander dared to threaten him with chores if he made more. Despite that, he was fun man to be around."

"Interesting, though I hope you keep quiet about your origins."

"That makes two of us, but I do have a question. Why are you telling us this?"

"Because you saved my life, I trust you enough to be my guard. However, there will be moments when you must keep your distance." Agnarr answered. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Then a thought about the stranger who lived in the room high above the world below came into place. "However, I have a question."

"Ask away. I am willing to listen."

Then Artyom spoke the moment of truth. "I saw a girl in one of the rooms on the higher levels. Do you know anything about her?"

The warm sentiment that was brought earlier was cold as stone. "Yes. Her name is Elsa and she is one of my daughters." He answered. "However, I prefer that you do not approach her."

"Is this one of those moments, I keep my distance?"

The king turned around and nodded his head.

* * *

Author's Note: After some delays by school, I decided to get back to working on this crossover and I do intend to update it a bit. However, it's odd that I typed this chapter faster when I was listening to the _Soviet National Anthem_. Is that a coincidence, I think not.

* * *

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe** : Age is not really much of a concern since I've seen good Frozen crossovers take a liberal take on Elsa's and Anna's age. However, Artyom is at least twenty-one years-old - twenty years after the bombs fell and one more year between _Metro 2033_ and _Metro: Last Light_.

 **UNSC-Saratoga** : Nothing is confirmed.

 **Someguy the anon** : I highly doubt technological revolution will happen. At the moment, technology is complete shit in the Metro universe. Of course, there are several gems here and there, but nothing noteworthy.


	5. Chapter 5: A First Time For Everything

Artyom's first week was quite a process. He had learned from the castle's head servant, Kai, about the proper manners and etiquette regarding the royal family and given that he was part of their royal guard he had to remain silent for most of his time around them. There were some things that never changed. As he strode through the hallways of the palace, he recalled the events of how Princess Anna occasionally bombarded him with questions about his home and where he came from. However, he always did his best to change the topic. It was a subject he refused to speak of and the princess would understand as if she seen it before.

When he arrived at his post, the young man stood tall and awaited for the king to wake for his breakfast. Despite the entire family's strange habits in this foreign land, the happiness almost reminded him of his home station - Exhibition. As he thought about it, he never returned home after he joined the Spartan Order, but he knew that his step-father missed him for leaving the station's perimeter. Even though his schedule told him to be up at this very hour, Artyom learned from his fellow guards that the king encouraged them not to be so strict to their shifts. If this had been the Metro, people would have felt insecure about the safety of their home, but this was not the Metro and things were different here.

The quiet dining room was sparked with life as servants and cooks brought out several plates of food; however, he noted that the volume of food was small enough for a single person. Which royal member of the family would have their meal at this hour? When one side of the table was finished, Artyom's experience in the tunnels heard a slow clapping in one of the hallways. While his eyes were met with the darkness of the Metro, his ears were always keen on picking up odd sounds nearby whether it be traveling from one station to another or on the surface of the Dead City. Somebody was coming and they were going to get to their meal.

Upon getting closer, a door on his left slowly opened up with a familiar face catching his attention. The young woman's hair was white as snow, but her face was emotionless as a statue. When she saw him, her mask was momentarily broken with her expression surprised by his presence. However, the princess regained control of her emotions before walking over to her seat and beginning to have at her morning meal. So this was the other daughter of King Agnarr. Despite his curiosity, Artyom knew better than to approach her and break his word to keep his distance away from the princess. He strengthened his composure while his hands remained at his back. Then he heard the silverware put down before he saw Princess Elsa's head turn towards him around the corner of his eye. "Guard, where is your sword?"

Shit! Artyom had forgotten to grab a blade from the armory, but the only reason he didn't have one on his person was his poor usage of a sword in the first place. Even the king himself made several remarks when he was pitted against his everyday guards. The closest the young man had to a blade was his trench knife, but it was not much compared to the cold steel his peers carried. He was quite good with guns, anything else was just extra weight in his eyes. However, he knew that the princess was waiting for an answer and so he spoke. "Pardon, your highness?"

"Your sword, where is it?"

"I don't believe I would need it at the moment." He answered. "I was told that the morning shifts were not too important to be prepared so I came without a weapon."

"There was a morning shift in the castle?" The white-haired girl questioned.

"Yes, but your father encouraged us to wake up several hours after six o'clock."

She looked down at her meal before she continued to eat. "If my father encouraged you not to come in the morning, then why did you wake up this early in the morning."

He didn't have much of an excuse. "It… it helps me think." Artyom replied. "Helps me concentrate better."

"When my father and mother returned from their voyage, I saw that you were following them. Do you know them?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"No, but I hoped you had the reason."

"I was on the…" How was he going to describe it? "I was on the same ship as them and rescued your father during a storm." Perfect. That was an acceptable statement. "As a result of my actions, he rewarded me by allowing me into the royal guards. Hence, why I'm the newest arrival."

"I see. Thank you for informing me. We normally don't get visitors in the palace, but enough of that." Her gloved hand gestured towards herself. "You already know my father so allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"My name is Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj." He replied. "It is an honor to meet you in person."

"Your name it's… not normal in my kingdom."

He nodded his head. "Indeed, but I doubt it has any importance." The irony of that statement. Everyone in the Metro knew that name on the back of their hands, even the ones who ridiculed his home station about the threat of the Dark Ones. The enemies of the Order recognized his name, but Artyom preferred to downplay that past as he returned to his duties as the king's guard. With the conversation finished, the Polis Ranger remained silent while the tapping of silverware and plates echoed through the palace in slumber.

* * *

The final war for humanity had begun with heavy casualties for everyone. Hansa was officially neutral, their unofficial war against the Reds and the Reich became known as their troops were supplied with the finest equipment and trained with the soldiers of the old world. The failure of the Red Army to secure D6 contained plenty of casualties, but they suffered the most as expected. Now they were on the defensive and committing themselves to damage control as they did their best to retain control of their territories. However, the Fourth Reich had been waiting for the opportunity to strike back at the Reds for their numerous attacks on the Reich.

Throughout the entire chaos, Polis Station found themselves busy staying vigilant whether they were going to be attack by any of the factions. The surviving Rangers were recovering from their battle scars from the Battle of D6, but the loss of good soldiers were not in vain. The Red Line would have used the cache of bioweapons to threaten everyone else into submission and only two of their own have endured the horrors of what these weapons could bring. With its destruction, it was only a matter of time when the factions would finish each other off and come for them.

Secretary General Moskvin knew it was a risky move to return to Polis Station, especially since his general of intelligence tried to kill the Spartan Order permanently. The politburo was angry and they wanted his head, but with his political career destroyed by General Korbut's largest mistake the best he could do was try to appeal to the Council once more. He would have been fine with sharing the bunker-complex with the rest of the Metro, only that Korbut brought promises of a Red Metro. It was too late to think about what he could have done. Everyone hated him, from his own soldiers to his own political advisors. Moskvin had every opportunity to stop a war from coming into the Metro, but he just sat there and watched as the last bastion of humanity fell.

He stood in front of the train with his guards flashing their lights towards the great defenses of Polis. On the other side of the tunnel, the leader of the Red Line saw three blinking lights on the other end. The Polis Guards had granted them permission to enter the center of civilization. As his train accelerated forward, he could see the hateful eyes of the Polis Guards stare at him. They had every right to be angry. His troops killed their men, but he was glad that they hadn't considered trying to kill him. Perhaps the Council still had more sense to avert the casualties he had inflicted on them.

Upon entering the station, Moskvin looked around and saw that the platform was darker than his previous time. When the train stopped, he stepped onto the platform, seeing the dozens of Polis Guards confront him along with his soldiers as they searched him for any weapons. Behind their ranks, he noticed a young lady call them off before she confronted him. "Moskvin, what the hell are you doing here?' She demanded.

The way she acted and the tone of her voice made him curious about her background. "Do I know you?"

"No, but you do know my father - Colonel Miller."

"You're the colonel's daughter? How is he?" He was genuinely curious and empathetic. After all, the blame for his inaction rested upon his shoulders.

The woman immediately brought out her venomous words. "Thanks to your soldiers, my father has to live for the rest of his life without his legs."

The secretary general lowered his head. "This comes right from the heart, but I respect your father. He's a good man and a great Ranger. I know an apology is not enough to bring him back his legs."

To his surprise a third voice called out to him. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Secretary General Moskvin, what brings the bastard who got my men killed back in Polis? If you're here to apologize, it's too late."

"I know, but I came back here to try and fix what remains of Polis and the Red-"

He was interrupted by the colonel's outburst. "That died when your men broke into D6 and nearly wiped us out. You should be grateful that the Council is far more willing to listen to you than I."

"Indeed. Men, stay with the train. I trust that the Order won't break their word."

Without question, Colonel Miller grabbed onto his wheels as he slowly made his way towards the Council chambers. Meanwhile, Moskvin followed after him as he walked past the dozens of hateful eyes that stared into his soul.

* * *

King Agnarr used his pleasant morning in his studies, looking at charts and going through the books on a particular matter. Years were spent trying to find a way to solve the magical problem his daughter faced, but there was nothing he could find. Being isolated from his sister took a deep toll on her and the king understood that Elsa was doing her best to control her powers. It would have been better for her if she didn't have them at all so she could still retain a normal life just like Anna. His thoughts were emptied out when he heard a knock on his door. "You may come in." His servant walked up to him with a letter in hand. "Kai, what is this letter?"

The large, but bald man had placed the letter on his desk. "Your brother, the King of Corona, sent this letter for you."

The king broke the seal to the letter and began to read through the letter. It was mostly about getting the family together to celebrate the birthday of their daughter, but Agnarr knew what had happened to his daughter. He sympathized with his brother when he heard his child was kidnapped from under their very own noses. Since then, the King of Corona became far more distant after the disastrous news. There was the temptation to decline his brother's offer just to remain home and help Elsa become far more manage her powers, but he couldn't say no to family.

"Your majesty?"

He glanced over to the servant and let out a disappointing sigh. "Kai, could you bring Elsa here? I have something to discuss with her."

"Of course, I'll be on my way."

When his head servant was gone, he was relieved to be alone. Thoughts about his decision to accept the invitation came into light. Agnarr realized it had been a long time since his daughters had left beyond the palace walls. They deserved better after all of these years of isolation and Anna was becoming restless throughout the years.

Agnarr turned away from his desk and walked over to the window, only to see his garden below. It was the closest Anna had to the outside world. Looking down, he saw Artyom escorting his daughter as she eagerly talked with him.

* * *

After Artyom's encounter with Princess Elsa, he kept quiet about the matter as he continued on to serve the king. This time, the young man was in the company of Princess Anna as her escort while she brought him into the palace garden. It almost reminded him of the plants that tried to kill him and Artyom was reluctant to be around the plants. As the colonel would say, 'old habits die hard'.

With his new task to guard Princess Anna, he became curious about her sister and why she wasn't seen throughout the entire palace despite being here in the morning. However, his thoughts were gone when the princess he accompanied started asking questions. "I know it's odd to talk with a royal guardsman about themselves, but since you're the first outsider to ever enter the palace I would like to ask some questions."

The mere fact that she mentioned he was being the first foreigner made him ask questions. "You said I was the first foreigner to ever enter the castle? What do you mean by that?" Artyom asked.

Anna's warm smile changed when he brought up the topic. "It's been a long time since my father closed the palace gates; however, I don't know why he decided to close the gates when I was young. I always thought it was to keep us safe from criminals, but on the day he ordered the gates to be closed my sister decided to stay her room ever since then. He never told me a clear reason why he had to close the gates in the first place."

"He probably has his reasons." Artyom replied. "Back in my homeland, my step-father didn't want me to join a particular profession since it was too dangerous to begin with. He even went to the lengths to restrict me from leaving our home since he didn't want me to get hurt if I went outside. There was only one time when he allowed it, but it was an emergency at the time." Then he looked up at the clear blue sky. Ever since Sukhoi rescued him from the army of rats that consumed his home, he did everything he could to ensure he stayed safe from all the dangers of the Metro. Perhaps it was his burden to care for somebody he was ordered to protect when nobody else survived the strange encounter with the rats. "Though, I was reckless enough to use that moment to leave my home."

"Really? I didn't think you were much of a rebel." The princess commented with a degree of surprise on her end.

He smiled at the thought. "I was no rebel, but I was given a task to do something that got me into an entire journey I'd never wanted."

"That's amazing. It would be fun to leave the castle and finally enjoy life outside of it. Maybe finding an adventure of my own just like you."

"No, my journey was not an adventure." The Russian answered. "It's far too depressing to be called that."

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry open any old wounds." Anna apologized as she looked around. "Let's change the subject, do you want to get any chocolate. I'm sure Gerda is willing to give us enough for both of us to share."

It was the most innocent question he had to ask, but his obvious lack of knowledge showed. "What is chocolate?"

Her face froze in horror as she stared at him. "Wait, you've never seen chocolate before?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I don't even know what it is."

"That's horrible. Chocolate is one of the best things ever made by man." The princess replied. "It's the sweetest taste you will never forget." Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the garden and into the palace building.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get you some chocolate and you're going to have some."

"I don't think it's my place to-"

He was cut off as she stormed through the hallways with an adamant reply. "No, you are going to enjoy your first experience with chocolate." Her highness stated.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the servants were quick to bow in her presence before they returned to their work. However, one of them appeared to be the leader as she walked towards the princess in a respectful manner. "Princess Anna, you understand that your father and mother are very clear that you cannot eat at this hour."

Anna replied with a smile first before speaking. "Gerda, I've brought Artyom here to have his first taste with chocolate."

Then she turned her attention towards the foreign guardsman in his Arendelle uniform. "Is that true?"

The Polis Ranger nodded his head. "Yes, but I don't think it requires an immediate taste of whatever this stuff is." Then he glanced towards the princess with an uneasy smile. "Do you really want me to try this chocolate out that much?"

"Yes, it's amazing!" Anna emphasized. "Consider it your welcoming gift to your first week as a palace guard."

He heard age-old woman express a small laugh before she continued. "Young man, if Princess Anna is insistent on giving you chocolate I would not reject her offer. Believe me, it is one of the most sweet and delicious things you will ever come across."

Artyom succumbed to her demand as Gerda walked away from the duo for a moment. "You shouldn't be spoiling me like this."

"Come now, you'll change your tune by the time you finish having one of them."

When Gerda returned, she carried a tray full of chocolates with strange designs, but they all had various shades of brown. Had Uhlman been here, the Russian was sure he would make a comment about their color being similar to something unsavory. "So this is where it begins."

Anna immediately grabbed one small piece and tossed it into her mouth before gesturing Artyom towards the delicacy he had never seen before. He reluctantly grabbed hold of one small piece into his hands as he inspected it with a curious inspection until he let chance take its toll on him when he felt the sweet sugar melt in his mouth. This was indeed the greatest thing he had ever tasted with roasted shrimp coming close. Artyom continued to let his tongue savor his first taste as he saw the princess smile. "What do you think?"

"This is great." He answered.

"See? Have some more, I think you deserve some more chances to enjoy this."

Yet, he raised his hand while swallowing the last remains of his chocolate. "I think one is enough, but I should restrain myself from anymore."

"Come now, you should enjoy it while you can."

"I've tried the chocolate just like you asked, but that's it."

Anna pouted at his position on the matter. "Okay, you just stand back and let me enjoy the rest of it." As she attacked her precious delicacies, the guard brought up his left hand and inspected the time. It was an hour before noon. "What's that thing on your wrist?"

Artyom realized that she was referring to his watch. "This? It's a watch." He answered. "I can tell the time without finding a clock. Very handy when you need to tell the time."

"Wow, may I see that?"

"Sure." Without hesitation, the young man pulled it off of his wrist and showed off his nixie watch to the princess. He could see the fascination in her eyes as she inspected the numbers on the small device.

Then she inspected other parts of the watch, only for her fingers to feel the rough edges. "Artyom, why does this feel so worn out? It's like you tried to break it."

He pointed his finger at the very tool that saved him from choking on his empty air filter back home. "I've been using that watch for a long time. It's no surprise that it would get some damage taken. As long as the inside components are not messed with, it will continue to keep track of the clock."

"That's nice. It would be nice if the rest of the family got one for themselves, including Elsa. I'm sure, she is bored in her room and lost time every now and then."

"Maybe if I find a way back home, I might buy several of them. They're expensive, but I can probably convince a merchant to lower the price."

* * *

Elsa entered her father's studies as Kai departed from the doorway. As she stepped into the room, her father was sitting behind his desk, reading at various books taken away from her shelves. "Good morning, father."

He immediately looked up from the dozens of pages in his face before he expressed the warmest smile at her arrival. "Elsa, I hope I didn't disturb you."

She shook her head. "No, you didn't interrupt me." The princess answered. "Is there something you need to talk with me about?"

Her father nodded his head with a grim facial expression. "Yes. Your uncle, Frederick, has sent me a letter to invite us into his home to celebrate your cousin's birthday. Now I would have declined the invitation for your sake until we find a way to solve your magical problems, but I also know that you and Anna haven't left the palace for a very long time."

Elsa's head was paying attention than she ever did before. To her, this was life-changing. Was her father considering the possibility of letting them out? "What are you suggesting?"

"I know we done everything we could to help you control your powers, but this invitation has brought up a matter only your mother and I could tell you. At some point, you will meet people along the way and I might not be there to protect you." Then he glanced at the window to his right. "Thanks to our newest member of the royal guard, your mother and I could have died in the seas, leaving you and Anna behind. I know you're scared, but if you found yourself in the company of more people it might help you have better experience to control your powers in time."

Then the princess became worried. "Father, I don't know how. I could easily hurt someone just like Anna on that night. What if my ice magic got out of control and scare our uncle into thinking I'm a monster."

The king rose from his seat. "No, I don't think he'll be afraid."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"It's not the first time he discovered something… magical."

At the mere mention of this, Elsa became confused by what her father ment. "What?"

"There was once a time when your aunt was sick, but your uncle found a strange magical item that saved her and your cousin." King Agnarr replied. "However, I do have another reason to go there. Uncle Frederic may have some books which may help control your powers."

"So we're going there to find help? Do you really think you might find anything so I don't hurt anyone?"

He moved past his desk and began to wrap his arms around her. "Yes. I think we might find something. Do you think you can control your powers while in Corona?"

"I'll do my best, but nothing is guaranteed." The princess replied.

"That's my princess." He commented before giving her a comforting hug. "I'll have to speak with your mother and your sister."

* * *

Author's Note: I just realized something, there are going to be two Anna's in this story. That is a can of worms worth opening in the future.

* * *

 **king Quinn The Last Heir** : It's not in our world.

 **Someguy the anon** : Problem? The Russians don't know how to replicate that stuff, only how to maintain it.


	6. Chapter 6: Old Habits

Ever since King Agnarr revealed what he had in store for his daughter, Princess Elsa had been given permission to enjoy her newfound freedom throughout the palace. Although her father had planned to go to her uncle's kingdom to find answers to her powers, the family still needed time to pack their belongings. This amount of time left Elsa the opportunity to explore her childhood home as she strode through the hallways to admire the paintings of people frozen in time. Unlike her childhood, she never had the opportunity explore like her sister. The more she thought about Anna, Elsa found herself depressed at how many times her sister tried to keep herself alive in these very halls. She lowered her head and continued walking, trying to drown out the possibility of seeing her sister again. After all, she was the one who harmed her.

When the crown princess passed by a door on her right, she heard several clicking noises catch her attention. Elsa looked over her shoulder just to see the door open, but with a tall fiery-haired girl standing in the doorway. Her expression was filled with shock as if she saw a ghost. The first word on her mind at that moment was the name of her sister. "Anna?"

Anna immediately changed her look as she smiled towards her. "Elsa?" She asked, but she was just as shocked as her. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

Elsa turned her entire body towards the doorway with her gloved hands in front of her. "Did father tell you that all of us are going to Corona?"

"Yes, why is that?"

"He wanted me to… experience having a conversation with people. So he allowed me to have a chance to speak with anybody, including you."

Her sister stepped forward in a slow fashion. "Well, do you want to do anything before everyone else wakes up?"

The change of pace merely surprised the princess of Arendelle, but she decided to go along with it. If Anna is what to expect from people, she deserved to deal with it. "I… I don't know. All I do in the morning is read books recommended by father."

"Books? Elsa, there is more to life than books. I'm sure there is something you'd want to do with me before the festival starts." Her warming sister remarked. Then Anna's facial expression changed again as she squealed in delight. "Actually, I have an idea. Since you like books, how about we explore the attic and look for Artyom's trunk."

The foreigner's name was a surprise, but now that he was mentioned what was his belongings doing in the palace attic. "Artyom? Isn't he one of the new guards to the palace?" Elsa wondered out loud.

"Yeah, he's the one who saved mother and father." Anna replied. "I don't know why, but several of the guards mentioned that he gets up every morning around this time and decides to go up into the attic."

"Do you really think going through his stuff is a good idea?"

She merely waved the concern away. "It's okay. We do it when he's not around."

Elsa looked around in the hallway to see them quiet and kept. "I don't know…"

"It's okay, we'll play it safe." The younger princess assured her. "We don't take anything, but we take a look what's inside and put it back like nothing ever happened. Are you in on this?"

She considered her options, but Elsa had the spare time. "I will come, but take a quick look and leave. Okay?"

Anna was filled with happiness as she jumped off the ground in delight. "Yes, let's go take a look. He should be done by now." The princess was about to reach out for her, but Elsa took a step back from her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I really don't like to be touched."

She nodded her head at her peeve. "I'm sorry, but follow me. I need to see him off before we go in."

The two princesses trekked through the hallway with Anna being the tour guide and the Elsa being led to the palace attic. Upon arriving in the very hallway they wanted to be in, Anna peaked her head around the corner as the young woman found Artyom leave the attic. "What are we waiting for?" Elsa whispered into her sister's ear.

She was quick to whisper back. "I'm checking if he's going to head our direction."

"Is he going away?

Elsa joined her sister and watched the foreign man slip his hands into his pockets and walked away from the entrance to the attic. His back was turned towards them as the young man raised his head up from the ground as his boots clicked against the floor. When he was out of sight, Anna was quick to move quickly. "Let's go, he's not going to come back to the attic until tomorrow."

The older princess reluctantly followed after her as she turned the knob and swung the door open. "Come on."

Stepping into the attic, they both explored the dark lit room with only the morning sunlight to shine through the window. While they looked around, Elsa saw the old forgotten belongings of her past as pieces of her early childhood showed up when she isolated herself from the world. Yet, Anna did bypassed the small, but significant memories of her life. As her young sister explored, her face did not express confidence. "Anna, do you know where his trunk is?"

"Of course I do," She replied. "I overheard father and Artyom conversing to keep it locked shut."

"Maybe he does it for a good reason." Elsa commented.

"Like you hid away from your own sister for years." Anna stopped in her tracks as she turned around and saw her sister.

The princess formed her hands into a fist as she did her best to keep her emotions in check. _Don't feel, don't feel_. Although it was a low blow at her, she needed to contain her magical powers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's nothing." Elsa answered in a harsh and cold tone.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like that."

"Yes, I'm fine."

Anna lowered her head as she made a comment about her situation, but was not quiet enough keep it out of her ears. "Great job Anna, you finally meet your sister after all of these years and managed to get her into a bad mood."

Despite her remark, Elsa couldn't help, but smile. Even at such times, Anna had a way to make people smile. Then her sister rushed forward towards a trunk on the far end of the room. Unlike the others, this one had a lock. "Did you find Artyom's trunk?"

"Yep, Thankfully, I got the key."

That was a surprise. "Where did you get the key?"

"I took it from Artyom's quarters." Anna answered, nonchalantly.

"Why did you do that? Don't you know he's going to be looking for it."

"Lower your voice, we don't want to get his attention." Then she returned to the subject at hand. "Don't worry about the key, he thought he lost it when he was settling down in his quarters so the blacksmith helped him make a new one."

Just like the days before her separation from her sister, Anna still retained her carefree nature as she pulled out the key and unlocked Artyom's trunk. When it was done, she carefully put the lock aside and glanced over her. Out of curiosity, Elsa nodded her head towards her as she pushed the lid off. She had expected many things out of Artyom's trunk, but these were none of them.

Anna reached into the trunk and pulled out a helmet with its visor raised, but there dozens of scars around it. Some of them appeared to have been inflicted by some animal with claws, but other signs of damages were completely different. "That's not something I was expecting. Why does Artyom have this in his trunk."

She reached for the helmet. "May I have a look?" She asked.

When her sister passed the helmet over, both of their hands made contact. "Your hands are cold."

She was quick to take the helmet away from her. A good excuse had to come up. "My room was quite cold this morning."

Her sister nodded her head, acknowledging her reasoning. "That probably explains gloves. It's quite chilly in there."

"Yeah, I'm going to tell Gerda about that."

Anna turned their full attention back to the trunk as she pulled out a strange mask with a cylinder piece in hand. "What kind of mask is this?"

A masculine voice spoke up. "It's a gas mask." Both the girls froze in full realization before Elsa watched her sister slowly turn her head towards the person standing behind them. Soon after, she joined her sister to see an unamused Artyom looking down on them. "So that's where my key went." He commented while he folded his arms and one of his boots was tapping the floorboards. Then he walked towards her with one of his hands reaching out before he gave a simple gesture to hand it over.

Elsa slowly gave him his helmet as he was quick to inspect the piece of protection. "You deserve an apology since Anna and I went through your things without your permission."

Artyom expressed a slight smile as he tossed his helmet back into his trunk. "If neither of you were King Agnarr's daughters, I would have been far more harsh towards you. However, I will let this slide since both of you were curious." Then he turned his focus towards Anna. "I'm sure both of you were wondering what's inside of the special unmarked box that was put up here at my request. I shouldn't be surprised since the other guards started asking questions.

The red-haired princess was quick to ask him a question. "I do have a question, why do you come up here every morning."

He walked over to the trunk and reached down to dig past the heavy black vest that covered everything else. Out from his various belongings, a small book and several strange pictures in his hand. "I come here to write my in my journal and to look at my postcards. Something I like to do when I have spare time of my own."

"What's a postcard?"

"They are these small pictures you send to friends and family. I grew fond of them that I started having a collection of them with an old friend to hand me one if he could find any of them. Do you want to take a look?"

"Sure! I'd like to." When he handed her the postcards, Elsa watched her eyes flip through the small pieces of paper with curiosity.

Meanwhile, Artyom turned his attention towards her. "You seemed curious about what caused those marks on my helmet." He gave out his journal to her as she stared up at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You're letting me take a look at your personal life." The crown princess answered. "How can you trust me with something so important."

He laughed. "Open it."

Elsa felt the weight of Artyom's life in her hands as she turned the pages to see detailed writing. She even saw several hand-drawn pictures of monsters as if they were made in the moment. Despite the length, it wasn't in her native language. "I can't read it."

"That's why I'm so forgiving. It's not like you could read Russian."

A strange noise was emanating from within the trunk as saw Anna reaching into his trunk with a strange device in her hand. "What's this?"

Artyom's voice spoke up from the strange device.

" _Report number one on the 1st of January in the year of 2034. My induction into the Spartan Ord-"_

He was quick to take it away from Anna's hands before he pressed a button on the black device and stopped the voice from finishing its words. "That's not for you." Then he grabbed his gas mask and started putting it away.

Anna gave him an uneasy smile. "Sorry." She apologized.

Yet, he shook his head. "Princesses, I do hope none of you look through my belongings without my permission ever again." Artyom stated in clear tone.

"We won't." Elsa and Anna replied.

"Good. Some of my stuff is… dangerous. I'd rather not let anybody get hurt playing around with them. Why don't both of you go to the dining room, your father is waiting for both of you."

"Okay." Anna acknowledged while she gestured her head to Elsa to leave him be.

The crown princess followed her sister, but she as she was almost out the door she stopped at the doorway and heard Artyom's talk to himself. "Colonel Miller, Uhlman, I hope the Order is doing fine while I'm away." Then she heard his trunk close shut. It was odd hearing about the people Artyom knew in his homeland. It made her curious, but everybody had their secrets. If she would reveal hers, then she wouldn't pry into his matters.

* * *

Major Pavel Morozov sat in his jail cell as he started whistling the old Soviet songs of the past to keep out his boredom. He looked to his left to see several people annoyed by his whistling with angry eyes looking back at them. Thankfully, there was nothing they could do while he enjoyed the small freedom of being behind the bars. The door to the prisoner room opened up as criminals and prisoners of war alike walked up to the front of the cell to see who was being released or executed. Pavel ceased his whistling as he joined with the others.

A guard walked in with a baton in hand as he smacked the bars. "Stand back!" He shouted before he stopped at his cell. "Major Morozov, turn around and hands against the wall!"

Pavel did what he was told as he leaned towards the wall with his hands pressed against the concrete. "Yes sir." He heard the clatter of keys unlock the door before the leather gloves of the Polis Guardsman grabbed his hands and locked his wrists against his cuffs while he was dragged away from his cell.

He looked at his fellow prisoners and recognized a group of men wearing black jackets with a large M on their backs. "I hope the Order executes you, freak!" One of them commented as he was taken away."

"Fascist scum!" He replied

"Communist pig!" They spat at the ground while the guard closed the door on his way out.

While Pavel was brought away, he looked around to see the station in chaos. Flocks of refugees arrived at Polis Station at every hour, some of them carrying flags of the Reich on their backs as others carried the flag of the Red Line. "What are my people doing here?" He wondered.

The guard was quick to answer. "The war isn't going too well for you Reds. After the losses they took at D6, we're getting refugees from both sides. Rumor has it that the Fourth Reich is preparing for an all-out offensive because of your manpower shortages."

"What happened to General Korbut and his men in D6?"

He scoffed at the questions. "Colonel Miller said the Dark Ones saved us while your own troops were killing each other. While I don't usually believe in that Dark Ones bullshit, Colonel Miller is not known for being crazy."

After bypassing dozens of Polis personnel, Pavel was brought in an office. However, he was surprised when he saw the Secretary General of the Red Line sitting across from a man in a wheelchair. The well-dressed man looked over his shoulder and found him standing there. The young man felt embarrassed that he would meeting the leader of his nation with cuffs behind his back. "Secretary General Comrade Moskvin, what are you doing here?" He asked.

He stood up to meet him. "None of your concern, young man. However, you are currently being released at this moment."

"Colonel Miller?" The guard asked.

The man in the wheelchair simply nodded his head.

A moment later, the Communist agent found himself free ever since his captivity in Polis station. His hands rubbed the areas where the cuffs met with his skin. "Why?" He asked while the guard left the office.

"Simple." Answered Moskvin. "General Comrade Korbut and the rest of his staff were killed or missing in action at the Battle of D6 and I need to take the bastard's position. As for conflict with the Polis Rangers…" He stole a glance from the colonel. "...a status quo ante bellum has been accepted by the Spartan Order. To solidify our white peace, there is a mission for you and you will be working with Colonel Miller's Rangers in this particular matter."

"What am I supposed to do?" He was still registering the fact he was massively promoted past all the men who were more suited to such command.

"The Rangers have more details, but you are to help the Order at Avtozavodskaya Station and assist them with a new refugee settlement plan."

"What's at Avtozavodskaya?" Pavel wondered.

"Colonel Miller will brief you." The Secretary General Moskvin walked up to the young man. "I putting my chances with you, General Morozov." Then he walked away from the office and closed the door, leaving Pavel and Colonel Miller alone.

Miller sat up in his wheelchair and gestured his hand towards the chair across from him. "Alright General Morozov, why don't you take a seat." When the young man did what he was told, he was afraid of what was to come. "I know you were the one responsible for the death of those stalkers at Red Square. I'll slide all of that under the train, but knowing that you had orders to kill Artyom on sight." He paused for a moment. "Be grateful the secretary general thinks you're worth my time." Pavel took one big gulp in his throat before they began.

* * *

The festival would almost begin as the royal family prepared in the entrance hall with Artyom standing tall behind the family. He had been told by the guards and the staff that King Agnarr's daughters had not spoken with one-another for a very long time, but to see them interact with joy made him happy on the inside. However, he would retain his stone mask with his hands behind his back. The sisters spoke to one another with Elsa not showing too much emotion to Anna. Meanwhile, Agnarr and Iduna found themselves getting their attention. "It's time." He stated as the girls found themselves happy with this new development.

The way they said about the palace gates made him curious, but he had to stay vigilant and care about the well-being of the royal family.

"Open the doors." The guards in front of the doors had opened them wide as the royal family stepped out into the palace courtyard.

At the same time, Artyom followed after them with his hands behind his back and his head held high. Beside him was Gerda and Kai as bells rang out as a loud call came from the guards behind his back. "Open the gates!" When the command was given, the palace doors slowly creaked open with two guards revealing the outside town to the royal family.

Queen Iduna looked over her shoulder to see Anna looking around - who was quick to regain her tall composure after her mother's look. The group slowly walked across the courtyard and made their way to the bridge. Although he did his best to make himself appear unique, the way his boots clicked against the ground difficult to change. Even earning several stars from Kai. "Artyom, could you please stop that?" He looked down merely made small steps each time he followed after the king's family. The sound was not as obvious as before, but his step still made sounds.

When they arrived on the other side of the bridge, many of the townspeople lowered their heads and bowed in their presence. People from all walks of life showed their respect towards their king before King Agnarr cleared his throat and spoke up. "My people, I come here to today to remember what the Foundation Festival - where our ancestors sailed from far away lands to live a better life. Let us begin this day with a celebration for our entire kingdom."

Many of the townsfolk cheered at his announcement as a woman with a tall chef's hat walked up to the king with a pie. "Your majesty, I would like to serve you one of our very special pies. We've been waiting for you to have some when you opened the gates."

The king was about to speak, but the queen cut him off. "Thank you. We will have this pie for our family."

The chef bowed before she stepped away while the king took a long look at his wife. "Iduna, you know pies are not something we usually eat."

"I know, but I'm sure Anna and Elsa would enjoy something from the outside." Then she glanced over to her daughters with a warm smile. "Why don't both of you enjoy the festival yourselves?"

Anna was surprised by the news. "You're going to let us go?"

"And deny you the fun? No, I'm not going to do that to you."

"Follow me Anna, I hear there's a bakery shop with chocolate inside." She encouraged.

Elsa was enticed by the idea. "Chocolate?" Then she glanced at her father. "May I?"

He nodded with a simple nod as looked over at Kai and Gerda. "I have a feeling we may be bringing home more than a few things from this festival. Get several of the staff here just in case my daughters bring deserts."

When the girls where gone, Artyom was quick to bring up a matter to the king. "Your majesty, may I have the permission to keep an close watch on your daughters in the meantime?"

"You have my permission. I would appreciate it."

The young man gave him a quick salute before walking away from the royal members and made his way towards the ocean of people. He hoped Elsa and Anna wouldn't get themselves in trouble in the same way he found them with his trunk. As he walked past a small area covered in shade, he felt a something land on him as he found himself on the ground. "Cyka blyat!" He swore to himself. Then he looked around to see a large furry creature with strange-looking horns sitting on him.

The creature looked at him before a blonde man ran over to berate his animal. "Sven, watch where you're sitting next time!" He went into a wagon outside and pulled out a strange orange food and presented it towards the animal. "Sven, get off the Arendelle guard." Without question, the animal did what it was told as Artyom stood up from the ground. "I'm sorry about Sven, I'm sure it was on accident."

Artyom took the time to stand up as he swiped the dirt on his uniform away. "It's alright. Not the first time I had something land on me." He replied. "Excuse me, did you see two girls come past here - one with red hair and the other blonde?"

"Yeah, I saw them go that bakery over there." The stranger pointed out with his finger showing the two girls in front of a building with a bread symbol above. "Why do you ask?"

"They are the princesses to the king and queen."

He stopped for a moment as he glanced over to him. "Hold up, you're one of the royal guards keeping an eye on them?" The Ranger nodded his head. "Well, I truly apologize for what Sven did to you." Then he gave out his hand. "I'm Kristoff, Kristoff Bjorgman."

Both men shook their hands with Artyom introducing himself. "Artyom Alekseyevich Chyort."

"That is quite a long name." Then he brought both of his hands up. "Not that I'm weirded it out by it."

"Well, you can just call me Artyom. I prefer not to mention my full name anyways." He replied. "What's this creature? I've never seen one before?"

"His name his Sven? He's a moose, my mother gave him to me as a child and he's grown up with me ever since then." The reindeer immediately was quick to lick his owner. "Hey now, not in public."

Artyom petted Sven for a moment, feeling the hairs brush against his leather gloves. "Sven, Kristoff, I hope both you enjoy your time here at the festival."

"Likewise, Artyom. It's good to meet you."

After he left Kristoff and his companion, the young man made his way towards the bakery to see Anna and Elsa walk out with a tray of chocolates with them. "I see that both of you are enjoying the same thing."

"Artyom!" The red-haired girl yelled out to him. "I didn't think our father would let you enjoy the festival."

"I'm still on duty, but he's given me permission to accompany both of you."

"I appreciate what your doing, but why don't you relax and enjoy the day off?" She asked. Then she brought out one of the chocolates over to him. "Want to have one?"

He raised his hand to deny himself of the treat. "No thank you, I'm good." Artyom answered. "Where I'm from, I take my duty very seriously. My people are not one to relax on duty."

"That's not fair." Anna commented.

"I know, but I do it anyways." Then he glanced over to the other princess. "Your highness, how are the chocolates?"

She seemed surprised by his question as she swallowed the on in her mouth. "It's incredibly good. Even after all of these years, each one tastes like I'm having it for the first time."

"Perhaps you could bring several of these home. I could make some tea to complement it."

"I've never took you to be someone who would be interested in a feminine activity." Elsa stated.

"Tea is quite a commodity in my home and my neighbors would fight for that recipe. It's that good." Artyom explained.

Anna grabbed his attention. "Why don't you take a step forward?"

"Why?"

A man cried out. "Look out!" Artyom turned his head, only to see a him towering over him with two large sticks attached to his leg make his way.

He did as he was told while the man walked past him. "That's new."

"You've never seen that before?" Anna wondered.

"No, too tall for something like that to happen."

"That's a pity. It seems like your home doesn't like to have fun."

"Anna!" Elsa said in an outburst. "That's not appropriate to say that."

"She's not wrong." He assured the princess. "We don't have much room for fun back where I'm from. At best, we get off a joke or two before going to work."

He was surprised when a boy with a strange hat walked up to him. "Mr. Guard, could you help me?" The trio found themselves surprised when a crying boy was wiping his tears.

"What's wrong?" Artyom asked as he knelt on one knee meet with the boy face-to-face.

"My pig, I lost my pig. I don't know where Norms went." The boy stated.

"Okay, young man. What's your name?"

"Anders."

"Now where did you last see your pig?"

"He was… was…" He couldn't formulate a sentence with him being upset.

Then he glanced over to the princesses. "I'll be busy handling this matter."

Anna stood up and bowed over the child. "Hey, I could help you find your pig, too. What do you think Elsa?"

The reserved princess switched between looking at her chocolates and the possibility of finding Ander's animal. "I don't know, I think Artyom can handle it."

"Come on, it should be a pleasant experience. The more we have the easier we'll find his pig."

Anders paused for a moment and looked at the princesses. "You're Princess Elsa…" Then he glanced at the red-haired girl. "...and you're Princess Anna."

"Yeah and we're here to help you." Her eyes widened as she pointed past the Russian. "Is that the pig?"

He turned around and was filled with excitement. "That's Norm!"

When Artyom turned to see, he saw a pig busy itself in a pile of apples and eating away at its supply. People passing by were disgusted by its presence while Artyom made his way over to the creature.

"After that pig!" Anna cried.

What happened later felt strange and odd for the Polis Ranger. It was as if the pig understood what was said as it moved further away. Yet, Anna charged after the farm animal with excitement. "You have got to be kidding me." He commented as he followed the princess with Elsa joining him reach her sister. "Anna, be careful!"

"I am, let's go."

While they ran after her, she jumped over a pile of logs while a long line of ribbons were raised in the midst of the chase. Anna found herself flung back, landing at a long table filled with pies for everyone. "Oh no." It was the most obvious thing he saw coming as the princess knocked the table over with the pies flying in his direction.

One moment later, Artyom and Elsa found themselves covered in blueberry pie. On his right, he could see a frustrated Elsa as she spoke about her sister. "Anna, this dress was new!"

"Sorry!" She replied before she continued her chase.

Then Artyom looked to his left to see the woman who handed the pie over to the royal family look at the scene with horror. "My pies!"

He took a quick taste of this sweet dessert, enjoying its sweetness while he aimed to make up the tragedy that had befallen the baker's creations. "Ma'am, I'm sorry this happened. I'll see what I can do to make up for all of this… mess."

* * *

The long chase to find Ander's pig had came to an end with the four searching people on the edge of town. The king and the queen were not pleased with this kind of behavior coming from their daughters. As the boy brought his pig into a pen, Artyom took off his hat and wiped the sticky substances off of his clothes to the best of his abilities, but what was done was done. Then he looked around to see Elsa confront her sister. "Why did you run off like that?!" She demanded of Anna. "You made a mess and now my dress is ruined."

"Elsa, I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want to disappoint the boy." Then she pointed her hand towards the boy hugging his pig. "I mean, look at him. He he's happy."

Artyom had felt the urge to berate Anna for her actions, but it would have been out of place. Then he noted the obvious. "Next time, dodge the ribbons." He replied. "We're covered in pies and you drenched your entire dress with sea water. Not a great start to a festival."

"Well… I can always get new clothes."

The other princess rolled her eyes as she found herself releasing pieces of her hair while she tried to keep her gloves from sticking together. "That's if we don't get a scolding from father."

"You have to admit, it was fun." She replied.

Despite her attitude towards her sister, Elsa expressed a small smile. "I won't deny that."

Anders hugged his pig as he turned around to see the trio stand before him. "Thank you, Princess Elsa, Princess Anna. My pig isn't lost."

"It's okay." Anna assured him. "As the princess of Arendelle, my subjects should never suffer any loss of their animal companions."

"Thank you, sir." He directed his gratefulness towards the Russian.

With a nod of his head, he smiled. "It is my duty. Nothing more, nothing less."

Anna squeezed the water out of her hair with the grip of her hands. "I really hate it when my hair is that wet." Off in the distance, a loud bestial cry echoed from the wilderness, grabbing everyone's attention. "What was that?"

Then Elsa spoke up. "Those sounded like wolves."

Anders joined in. "I live here, but they don't sound like wolves. It's different."

To Artyom, he knew this sound at the very moment the pack leader raised its voice. It belonged to a creature that should not be here in the first place. His eyes looked to the treeline and saw movement slowly making its way towards them. "Everybody, warn the king. Anders, get your pig and tell the guards.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked. "Do you know what makes those sounds?"

"Yes. They're called watchmen and they're monsters from my home." The mutants in the treeline had come out into the open in packs as the Polis Ranger unbuttoned his uniform and reached deep into his uniform with only the next words to inform his compatriots. "Run."

"I didn't catch that."

"Run!" He shouted as the beasts came closer towards his position. His hand pulled out his modified Lolife as he rested his index finger on the trigger.

"What about you?" Elsa wondered.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He looked over his shoulders to see the others leave him behind as he raised his makeshift pistol and readied himself for a fight. "It's going to be tougher than the Library." Artyom commented as large mutated dogs sprinted towards him. The Ranger pulled the trigger, firing the first shots throughout Arendelle as the dirty pistol bullets put down the beasts one by one. Despite his efforts, more were still coming before his thumb switched the Lolife into automatic mode. Bursts of .44 magnum ammunition fired downrange with beasts succumbing to firepower.

One of the watchmen was moving to his left, but heading deep into an alleyway.

"Oh no you don't." He fired the last rounds into its side before a whimpering cry was all that it gave to this world. Then he quickly reloaded the small magazine for a new one.

Elsa's voice called one of them out. "On your right!"

He looked over his shoulder to see the princess standing there, shaking in fright while she held onto her gloves. "Elsa, I told you to leave!"

"Look out!"

As Artyom looked back to the charging packs ofwatchmen, one of them took the opportunity to pounce him while he wasn't looking. He flew onto the ground with his weapon knocked out of his hand as the watchmen stood up on its hind legs and roared into the sky. However, the Polis Ranger reached for his weapon as the mutant closed in for the kill.

* * *

Author's Note: 5.8k words. Been awhile since I got that far. The last time I pulled something like this off was with my Metro/Fallout crossover surpassing 10k words.

* * *

Follower38: Not going to happen.

Someguy the anon: Arendelle doesn't have an engineer. It definitely has a blacksmith, but developing guns to the level of the Bastard gun or the Duplet is beyond their skills. The only reason those weapons exist is the simple fact that they were made by men who used to make guns before the war.

UNSC-Saratoga: Thanks. I'll update when I'm in the mood.

Aren serathy: Okay?


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Railtracer

The lively festivities of Arendelle were immediately replaced with terror and fear. The kingdom's subjects took refuge in the palace courtyard while King Agnarr was surrounded by several dozens of guards. The rest would protect his people at the gates while he looked for his missing daughter. The news from Anna speaking of strange wild animals attacking the village outskirts had shocked him, but with Elsa missing he was afraid. Yet, he remembered that Artyom did not arrive with Anna when she told him of the threat. He made his way through the streets, his men carried long spears, swords, and light crossbows.

The king held a tight grip on his sword when he arrived at the edge of the village. Bodies of dog-like creatures were lying on the ground with blood seeping into the dirt, but there was a strange detail he noted. There were small pieces of cylinder pieces on the ground as his growing concern for his daughter continued to grow. "Elsa!" He shouted to the top of his lungs.

To his surprise, Artyom arrived around the corner of a building on the farthest building from the palace gates. "Over here." The young man signalled in a calm tone. His appearance was completely different from the beginning of the Foundation Festival. His hat was nowhere to be seen and his uniform was unbuttoned with a strange weapon in his hands. However, the most concerning matter was the blood on his white shirt. "Elsa is alright."

Agnarr rushed over to him. "Is she alright?"

He nodded his head as he glanced over to quiet princess who was sitting on a bench holding her gloved hands tightly.

Meanwhile, the captain of the guard walked up to the Russian. "Good job, young man." He stated. "Men, take positions around the king and the princess."

The king walked over to his daughter, but he saw evidence of her power present. A wall of ice was slowly melting underneath the warm power of the sun while one of the creatures had its hands encased in ice. Elsa had used her powers in the open, but for what reason? "Elsa, what happened?" He wondered while he knelt before his daughter with his hands covering hers.

She looked up at him with a fearful look in her eyes. "I… I felt."

Then Artyom was quick to get his attention. "Your majesty, we should head back to the palace as soon as possible. I was only able to kill enough of the watchmen to drive them away, but the rest took refuge in the forest to the north. It's only a matter of time until they might come back."

Agnarr looked up at his guard and stood up. "How do you know these beasts?"

"I fought them whenever I left a particular section of my home." He answered as he looked over to the forests to the north. "What they don't have in strength, they make it up with numbers. If there are that many watchmen around, they're going to have a nest formed and I have to take it out myself."

"That is suicidal." The king protested at the thought. Whatever he was suggesting sounded like madness as he slipped his weapon into his holster. "You are just one man."

"I know that, but if we return to the palace I might bring enough firepower to put those mutants down." Artyom countered. "Besides, I also need to have a private conversation with you."

* * *

Queen Iduna found herself comforting her daughter as she quietly ate her chocolates one at a time. She was surprised to know that such danger existed in Arendelle, but the mere fact that her daughters were in safe hands had made those concerns no longer problematic. As she took a piece from Anna's plate, she savored her delight with great hopes that her family would be safe from what her daughter claimed to be monsters.

The door to the family library was opened with Kai entering the room. "My queen, Elsa and the king have returned."

She relaxed at the thought before swallowing her delight. "Thank you for the news, I appreciate it. Are they well?"

"Yes. Artyom has claimed to repelled the attack of these 'watchmen' from attacking Princess Elsa."

Anna spoke up. "So Elsa is alright?"

"Yes, my lady."

The room was filled with more company as Kai departed from the room with Agnarr and Elsa rejoining the family. Yet, Artyom accompanied them in his dirty and unkept uniform. "Artyom, what happened to you?"

He looked over to the king, who immediately kept his hands behind his back. "Elsa, Anna, I'm going to need both of you to leave this room at the moment. Your mother and I have to discuss an important matter with Artyom." The two princesses did as they were told and by the time the door closed a conversation was started. "You saw what Elsa is capable of."

Iduna was surprised, the family secret of Elsa's magical ice powers was a now revealed to an outsider. "Wait, when did Elsa reveal her powers?"

Agnarr glanced over to his wife. "A while ago." He answered. "She used her powers to save his life."

The foreigner nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Were it not for her ice powers, the watchman would have killed me."

"You don't seem to be shocked as I expected." The queen replied. "What are your thoughts on Elsa's powers."

"That's the right question to ask to the wrong person. It would have been better off to ask somebody who's not used to the strange and odd things in their lives."

"Still, your thoughts on Elsa would be helpful. We're trying to help her control her powers and make sure they don't get out of hand. My husband spoke with an expert on the matter and we're worried our daughter would be seen as a monster by others" Iduna explained in detail. "I'm worried she would be attacked for it."

"You truly want my opinion on the matter. Do you?"

She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

A long sigh escaped from the Russian and he placed both of his hands into his pockets. "In all of my travels, Princess Elsa with magical ice powers is the least strangest sight I've come across. Snow and ice is a natural thing to see every now and then, but it's not as terrifying as the horrors in my home."

"I am not fully convinced by your words alone."

Artyom looked away from the queen as he lowered his head. "An old friend once told me, there are places where no man or beast lurk. Even the rats refuse to go there." Then he took a glance at a strange device on his wrist. "I have to go, enough time has been wasted to stop the watchmen."

* * *

The alarm by the guards was enough for Kristoff to drag everything he had with his wagon into the palace of Arendelle. Although it was somewhat of a selfish decision, it was surprisingly helpful as people looked to him to help them find any missing people who didn't get the warning. As he counted the gold coins, the young man looked around to see the faces of his potential customers look to the front of the palace doors.

Out from palace came a stranger clad in black armor and clothes. Even the Arendelle guards were surprised by his presence while he shocked the subjects of the kingdom. He would have disregarded the man had he not been walking towards him and Sven. "Hello, may I help you?" Kristoff began while he hid away his previous payments behind his back.

Then the stranger raised his armored visor, revealing a familiar face. "Kristoff, do you mind if I borrow you and Sven for a bit?"

"Artyom?" Now that was a revelation. " What's up?"

"Heading out to slay some monsters and I need somebody to drop me off." He answered.

"Why would you want to do that? It's dangerous out there."

"Da; however, I'm going to rectify that problem. If the watchmen do come, I'll distract them enough while you get away."

"You sure seem so sure about that." Kristoff replied as he grabbed his belongings and took his seat behind his companion.

"This is not a first time I have came across these creatures. Better to deal with the problem at its early stage before the mutants ever get the chance to be problematic."

"Alright then, hop on. Don't put your boots on front, this is a well-made sled."

Artyom chuckled at his comment as he climbed up to join the driver. "No worries, I'm not an uncivilized man from a backwater farm."

"While that may be reassuring, I can't take any chances." Then he reached into his bag in the back and gestured a carrot towards the Arendelle guard. "Carrot?"

He presented his hand and shook his head. "No, I'm good. I already had some pie earlier."

Kristoff was quick to tell Sven to move as the guards opened the gates for the ice harvester. "I heard you and Princess Elsa were on the receiving end of a mess when Princess Anna passed by the chef's show of desserts. It must be an honor to be in the company of two lovely princesses. What are they like?" He asked.

"Anna and Elsa? The former is outgoing and sometimes I have to be prepared to stuff myself with chocolates. The latter is distant, but you can end up having a conversation with her when she wants to."

"Very interesting. Sounds like you talk with them on a daily basis."

He smiled. "You have no idea. I find that it's harder not to be given orders by the king himself to not hold a talk with them."

* * *

Princess Anna felt betrayed by her family. She and Elsa had listened in on the conversation of their parents and Artyom, but learning that her years of torment were the results of strange magic that her sister was born with. It was hard to take in, but being told that her memories were altered by some group of magical people to ensure Elsa's secret didn't escape was shocking. What Anna understood was that Elsa's… mistake caused this chain of events that found her confronting her parents and Elsa in the palace study. "Why?" Anna wondered. "Why did you do all of this? I would have understood that Elsa has powerful magic, but how long were you going to keep this away from me?"

Her father, King Agnarr of Arendelle, struggled to look to his daughter in the eye while she clenched her fists. "Anna, your mother and I thought that keeping Elsa and you away from each other would have been for the best. When Elsa struck you, we were truly lucky that you survived her strike. Then we made a decision to try and have your sister spend some time trying to control her powers-"

She was quick to cut him off. "Until when?!" She demanded. "How long did I have to suffer to not talk with my sister for a decade?!"

Then Elsa placed her hands in front of her as she lowered her head. "Until I was ready to go out into the world."

"You agreed into it? Why?"

"It was for your sake." She reasoned. "I… I almost harmed you permanently."

"If you had told me, I wouldn't have been so keen on trying to cause so much trouble." Anna replied. "How many years of our childhood were wasted trying to protect your secret? How many years of loneliness did we have to endure to keep me safe?"

"Anna, we're sorry." Her mother apologized. "It's just… we were just as afraid as Elsa. We were told that her powers would become more powerful over time. That's why we were heading to Corona. Your uncle might have a way to alleviate the problems with the ice powers or perhaps even getting rid of it altogether."

"Then why now?"

The king walked over to her and glanced towards her mother. "Your mother and I almost died at sea and we both realized that if the ocean truly took us then Elsa would have nothing to go on. Thankfully, Artyom's rescue made me change my entire outlook on your sister."

"So does Artyom know about this as well?" Anna wondered. After all, who else would know about this… family secret.

"Until now." He answered. "Yet, his reaction to your sister's power is the least strangest thing he has seen. Which is a blessing in its own right as he has not divulged this information to the rest of the guards or the working staff."

"In other words, this is still a family secret."

"I hope so." The king stated. "The mere sight of ice in the middle of summer might raise some questions amongst the guards, but that's it. We'll talk more of this after Artyom deals with this watchmen threat."

* * *

When Artyom was deep in the forest, he stepped off the sled and drew his makeshift railgun. "Alright Kristoff, I'll go the rest of the way on foot. It's best that you return back to the palace."

The blonde man was still concerned for him. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Yes." He answered. "You should get started. The beasts might catch your smell."

"Goodbye, Artyom." Kristoff replied as he drove away.

"Kristoff, Sven, return safely."

Once the departing replies were finished, the young Russian walked deep into the woods while he grabbed ahold of the weapon's charger and cranked the energy to its maximum. It was better to strike down the watchmen in quick succession before the Ranger would be forced to switch to his assault rifle. Artyom crept through the forest with the same kind of caution he would have on the surface of the Dead City.

A bestial cry echoed from afar as the young man held his ground and raised his weapon. There was a pack of eight watchmen descending from the north with their jaws open in his direction. He lined up his sights and pulled the trigger. Hot ball-bearings flew in their direction as his weapon's electricity status dropped to the lowest level of power before the needle slowly returned to its former power. Not all shots met their targets as Artyom swore to himself. Only one of them had been clever enough to evade his killshots as it closed the distance. Although his weapon was never intended to be used in such a way, the Polis Ranger rammed the electrified barrel into the belly of the mutant. The beast echoed a painful sound before he kicked it back and finished it off with a single shot.

After the fighting was over, Artyom switched out the nearly empty cartridge for a new set of fifteen millimeter ball-bearings. Then he continued to press forward into the forest, but a small familiar scent of toxic chemicals were in the air. Rather than take any risks with something so dangerous, he held his breath and reached for his gasmask on his person. Soon after, Artyom was quick to attach it to his head before he immediately brought an air filter out and screwed the small, but important piece in.

When he was finished with his safety preparations, the young man walked into the direction of the danger where he was brought out into a clearing. This place wouldn't have mean much to the Polis Ranger if there wasn't a gaping hole in reality. Artyom was filled with curiosity as he approached one of the most anomalous sightings he had ever seen before. Through this hole, he could see a dozens of human bodies on the other side with an open blast door leading into a broken tunnel where the surface met the underground. "So this is where the beasts came from." He quietly spoke to himself before taking the chance to enter the hole.

By the time he stepped through, he looked at the ground to see the bodies of fallen stalkers who were met with an untimely end. The way their bodies were scarred was enough to tell him that they were killed by beasts than the poisonous air. Thankfully, the solution to his watchmen problem was apparent when he saw a small control panel on the left side of the blast doors. He was quick to run over to the switch and run the ancient doorway to a close.

Another bestial signal from the watchmen had received his attention as he looked out the doorway to see a very large swarm of the animals sprinting towards him. "Oh shit!" Came his words as he prayed the blast doors would close. Just in case some of them got close, he grabbed his makeshift grenades and lit their fuses before tossing them under the closing doors. Great explosions echoed on the other side as the light from the surface was gone.

Artyom turned on his flashlight and and looked around at the bodies. In another time and place, looting the dead would have been looked down upon. However, this was the Metro and had been the unspoken agreement between the stalkers who trekked across the dead surface. He searched through their bodies for additional medkits and ammo even taking off the weapons - which was plenty. Due to the simple fact that he wouldn't have an opportunity to get any more supplies than he needed. From an anti-material rifle to a prewar assault shotgun, he had enough firepower of a Ranger platoon.

When his new belongings weighed down on his person, a strange whisper called out to him after he returned to the kingdom of Arendelle. "Thank you…" The young man looked over his shoulder to see the hole in reality back into the Metro - his home. There were dozens of shadows standing above their bodies with the closest one to him had waved at him before the connection between Arendelle and the hostile surface of the Dead City simply disappeared. That was the first time a ghost had spoke back to Polis Ranger.

* * *

General Pavel Morozov stood near the edge as his train arrived at the station of Avtozavodskaya. This minor station was a communist one, just like the Red Line. However, he had been told by his peers that the people who were part of these minor groups were often 'simple communists' who tolerated the Red Line at best. It was a surprise that this station would permit the Order and several hundred troops of the Red Line to secure this station. Things had been uneasy ever since the white peace was declared between the two famous factions of the Metro. Despite the hostilities and the attack on D6, the general found himself questioning where Artyom went after Red Square. It was a sad moment for him when his orders came down from his predecessor - Korbut - to kill anyone in their sight, including Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj - the Savior of the Metro.

A cold-hearted voice spoke. "What's wrong, general? Having second thoughts?"

He looked around to see where that voice came from, only to see a woman on his right with her arms folded across her chest. "Me? No." He replied. "I'm just thinking about good man, pity I had to shoot at him. Who are you?"

"Did my father not tell you? My name is Anna and I'll be going to oversee your refugee efforts and report them back to him." The female Polis Ranger answered.

"You're the colonel's daughter? I'm…"

"Shocked?" She cut him off. "It's not the first time I've shocked men in their tracks before. Now you better get to work before I kick you off this train."

Thankfully, a communist soldier arrived at the platform to greet him. "Comrade General Morozov, it's good to finally meet you in person."

"Go ahead, I'll see to make sure that the baggage doesn't get stolen." Anna stated while Pavel took the opportunity to step off the train.

Then he looked to the soldier who greeted him as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "Ladna, what is it?"

The soldier gestured his head behind him. "Follow me, sir. You won't believe what we've found." The younger combat soldier lead the way while the general followed him. As they went through several checkpoints with the guards making sure his papers were in correct order, Pavel wondered what the Secretary General of the Red Line had in store for him. It sounded important if both his superior and the Order were willing to work together despite the blood being drawn. He turned around a corner, only to find the most strangest thing he had seen in the Metro. "Step into it, sir."

He did as he was told when he entered the hole in reality, only to find himself surprised and shocked at what just happened. Pavel looked around to see snow everywhere, just like the previous years on the surface of the Dead City. However, he saw hundreds of refugees settle with their new lives. Others were busy building shelters for those exposed to the unrelenting weather while others were making to forests in the distance with makeshift axes in hand. Yet, the most amazing part was the fact that nobody was wearing a gas mask. "Where are we?" He wondered.

"That's the question. We don't know."

* * *

Author's Note: Just to be clear, Pavel and his group are nowhere near Arendelle.


	8. Chapter 8: Setting Off

Organizing small groups of special forces to achieve an objective was one thing. Trying to organize thousands of refugees to form a settlement was a different matter entirely. Refugees from all across the Metro had no love lost when placed together and forced to 'tolerate' each other. There was an a occasional fist-fight between a communist and a fascist, but Red Line soldiers armed with machine guns were quick to discourage the thought. Still, it was difficult to keep people in line.

Other than the animosity between the citizens from different stations, General Morozov's greatest concern was the living conditions of the refugees. Reports of frostbite was ever-increasing and people were freezing to death from the extreme temperatures. With the lack of actual pre-war wood-cutting tools, lumbermen had a difficult time cutting down trees for fires and shelter. Thankfully, the consensus from the people was that it was better than the Metro. Still, it was not much of an improvement.

The general's tent was warmed by a simple pre-war heater as he went through pages and pages of reports. The situation was becoming grim despite the location's breathable air. Yet, the news of the Metro appear to have been going well - the conflict between the major factions have earned a ceasefire on all frontlines. Perhaps a white peace could occur just like the Red Line and the Order. However, Pavel's experience with the Fourth Reich made him uneasy. The Nazis were not known to keep their word to treaties - just like their predecessors.

A cold wind blew into his tent when Anna of the Spartan Order came through the flaps with her gear covered in snow. As she took off her gas mask, the Ranger spoke. "Uhlman and I have been doing some reconnaissance in the surrounding area, but we found something that might be of some use."

Pavel looked up from his boring work and placed his papers down on his desk. "Is it going to help me and my refugee problems?" He wondered.

"Yes." She answered. "We found an old run-down castle with a large village that can provide enough room for our people."

The communist was confused. "Wait, castle - the sort you see with knights, princesses, and shit?"

The Polis Ranger nodded her head.

"Davai, that's a blessing in disguise. What truly matters is that we get the refugees over there in an organized manner and minimize this frostbite nonsense."

"There is also another thing I wanted to talk with you about." Anna replied. "It's not abandoned, but several of the buildings are lived in and all of them are owned by women. I don't know how, but they've found a way to understand us and are willing to talk."

The general deduced what was to come. "They want me to meet them in person, don't they?"

"Da."

"How are we going to get there? On foot? It would take too long."

Anna smiled at his questions. "The locals gave us enough horses on our way back. It's a good thing I had Uhlman around, I would not have a single clue how to ride one in the first place."

"What's a horse?"

"He's definitely going to have some fun trying to teach you." Anna commented.

* * *

 _One of the stations had been attacked by the mutants because somebody opened up an airlock to toxic tunnel where the Metro and the surface met. To hold the line, a group of stalkers took the chance to go to the four hundred meter with all of their equipment and weapons just to simply close the airlock door. Yet, their presence was known to the mutants as they descended upon gunslingers. Although they had firepower, there was just too many packs to bring the men down one-by-one. The engineer who was sent to close the doors had been killed while the watchmen whittled away at their numbers. Soon, the last man took out his bandolier of pipe bombs and lit all of their fuses. The entire pack that descended upon the survivors were gone, leaving nothing except an opening for the mutants to descend into a nearby station._

The dream faded as Artyom had better understanding of what had happened to those men in the tunnel. He hoped those souls had found their peace as soon as he left the Metro and made sure Arendelle was safe from the watchmen. The ship rocked back and forth, a feeling he had to get used to while the royal family set out on ship to reach a kingdom called Corona. As the young man sat up on a crate, he was glad to be wearing the Arendelle uniform again. The faces of those who saw him in his Ranger uniform were unsettled by the fact that the king allowed a foreign soldier to be the protector of his family. Artyom couldn't blame them since he was such a stranger in their eyes.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a pre-war piece from his home in his gloved hands. A silver cross medal lay in his hand with a twin-headed bird at its centered. The Order had awarded him this medal for enduring the hardships on his journey to destroy the Dark Ones. The Council's reasoning was that his willingness to defend the people of Exhibition station by going through the Library, the horrors at D6, and confronting the Dark Ones in person. His gloved thumb rubbed against the ancient pre-war item. Although he considered throwing it away for the bloodshed, there was some truth in that he truly deserved it.

To his surprise, he wasn't the only one who was looking at his medal. "What kind of medal is that? I've never seen it before."

Artyom glanced towards his left to see Princess Elsa standing in the doorway with several books in her hand. Then he returned his gaze upon what was awarded to him. "Where I came from, I did something… brave against difficult and dangerous odds." The young man answered. "Because of what I did, the Council recognized what I did and gave me this as my reward."

"What is it called?"

"The Order of Courage - an award for those who distinguished their bravery in the name of the fatherland."

Elsa stepped forward and took a closer look at the medal. "May I see it?"

"Of course." He reached out to pass his medal into her hand before he rested against the wooden hull of the ship.

"It's impressive." She added. "Why is there a two-headed bird?"

To explain that part of pre-war knowledge in a land where the bombs had not touched them, the young man found himself at a particular situation. "The elders say that it was an ancient symbol that belonged to a time when we used to have a monarchy. It's a simple piece of my people's history that still remains."

The princess looked at both sides of the medal and handed it back to the Polis Ranger. "You sound like some kind of historical event had happened. Do you know anything about it?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. There are very few remains of the past after what happened to my home twenty years ago. History books became very hard to find in the years after. So whatever knowledge we used to have is gone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring something so terrible."

A small smile was all he could offer. "There is no need to apologize, Princess Elsa. I have accepted the fact that it happened. What I should worry about is what happens to my home afterwards." He replied. "What brings the princess in this part of the ship?"

"I've been trying to avoid my sister ever since I revealed my powers." Elsa stated. "It's just that… I'm afraid I might hurt her again."

"Why is that?" Artyom questioned. "What could you possibly do that would be so dangerous?"

Her gaze fell upon with surprise while her hands clenched into fists. "Do you doubt my powers?"

He remained skeptical of what she carried. "You must take into account that I am from a different place and that snow powers are the least strangest and dangerous thing I have come across."

The princess appeared uncomfortable with speaking her next words. "I harmed my sister and almost froze her. Thankfully, she was helped by someone who understood my powers and told me that if I didn't show restraint, somebody might see me as a monster and end me for it."

"I see." His chin rested on his chin. "Now I understand why your father was so keen on telling me to stay back. That is completely understandable, but you are no monster."

"How can you be so sure about me? My powers are growing over time and I'm worried the same might happen again with Anna, but far more permanent."

Although Artyom had no understanding about having special powers, his next words carried more truth than Elsa could ever understand. "Your highness, it takes one to know." He could see the changing look in her eyes. Her expression was filled with surprise as he lowered his head and looked down at the floor. "There was once I time I made a terrible decision that will haunt me for the rest of my days." He added. "I won't speak more about it." Then the young man took one more look at his medal before he slipped his only award from the Order into his pockets. Soon after, he could smell the aroma of warm food in the air. "We should go, breakfast is waiting for us."

* * *

After Uhlman had his fun trying to teach the general of the Red Line how to ride a horse, Pavel and his large party of soldiers followed the two Rangers towards their new destination. The place he was looking for had presented itself and it was perfect location for the refugees. As he followed the Rangers towards the castle via village, he noticed several women walk out of their homes in fur clothes. Their beauty was quite alluring as the group passed by the villagers.

When they had entered the perimeter walls of the castle, a tall woman in fur clothes stood upon the steps of the castle. Her eyes being the only part of the human body that was uncovered. "Who dares enter Pohjola?" Despite her lithe figure, the stranger was able to unleash a loud voice over to the group of soldiers who stood before her.

General Morozov reluctantly dismounted his horse as he slowly walked up to the mysterious woman. "Ma'am, I am General Pavel Morozov of the Red Line."

"A general?" She pondered with curiosity. "What brings a general into my home? Do you intend to invade it?"

"No, not at all. My people heard of a castle nearby and I came to see if it would be suitable for our refugees." He replied. "I am here to speak with anybody who is in charge."

"You are currently speaking to her." The stranger stated. "I am the Louhi, the mother of all the women who inhabit these lands."

Pavel was surprised by the revelation as he looked around to see several dozen women sitting atop of the walls with their spears. "You're the mother of all these women?"

"Yes. They are all my daughters. Hopefully, you don't intend to bring an army through these lands just to take."

"I'm not going to ask how that is all possible, but I have digressed long enough. Ma'am, my people have arrived in these unknown places from our home - the Moscow Metro System. At the moment, there is a war taking place and I am tasked with helping the refugees finding a suitable place to live while they remain away from the fighting." Pavel explained in great detail. "Would you be so willing to offer this place as a refuge until then?"

The woman stepped forward to meet him face-to-face, revealing her green eyes. "I do not know. Is this a ploy to seek out my daughters and marry them?" Louhi wondered. "Many men like yourself have come into Pohjola with elaborate plans to have a wife waiting for them at their homesteads. What makes you so different from the others?"

Now that was an interesting set of news. Were these women so beautiful that she became so hostile at his arrival in these lands. Looking around, he saw the worn down castle with few signs of life within them. General Morozov had to bring some form of truth to this woman and her people. "I am telling you the truth. Do you see the people behind me? Those people and I are from a place where humanity killed itself with weapons that killed nations in a blink of an eye. Twenty years have passed since that cataclysm of an event we called a war. My people at the Red Line would call me stupid if I prioritized finding a woman over a decent place to stay at."

Her eyes zoomed in on him as she leaned forward to confront him. "You may speak the truth, but how can I not be so sure that once your people settle down in these lands. A man who desires a woman might be inclined to steal her even for one night."

"He might not be so inclined to do so when I order a commissar to take care of him."

"Why is that?"

"You would be surprised at how much can deter a man with a simple barrel of a rifle."

A laugh escaped from the mysterious woman. "You have quite the sense of humor." She said. "Very well, your people have my permission to stay in my home as long as you like. I'm sure my daughters will benefit from the company. Perhaps it might bring some life to this dreary place I call home."

Good. She was willing to come to an agreement. Hopefully, he could continue the momentum with his opportunity to speak with her. "Before I set off to send the news to my people, do you have a map of the surrounding area? It would definitely get an idea of where we are."

Louhi nodded her head. "That is an understandable request. Allow me to fetch for it." Then she extended her left hand before she snapped her fingers. It was the most bizarre moment for Label to witness as a small piece of cloth appeared out of thin air just to land in her hand. "This map only contains the surrounding land beyond Pohjola. Thankfully, it is a magical map given to me by an old friend. It will expand if you arrive at that location and show up on this cloth."

After he was handed the cloth, the communist couldn't hide his amazement. "Remarkable. Simply remarkable."

"It is, but it is very rare to come across." She replied. "Do not lose it." Soon after, she turned away and walked towards the castle ahead.

With negotiations going smoothly, Pavel Morozov turned to face the soldiers. "Rangers, could you send word to the refugees to come over."

The older Polis Ranger slipped out a chuckle. "What are we, couriers?"

* * *

Artyom stood at the front of the deck with his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes while the ship passed through the waves with the cool breeze going past him. This fresh air was something many people in the Metro would kill for. Stalkers would wish that they could open up their air filters and catch the air for themselves. If only the surface of the Dead City was like this after twenty years of desolation from the actions of his forefathers.

Then he heard footsteps behind his back. "I am surprised that you didn't eat much from breakfast." Once the Russian turned over his shoulder, King Agnarr made his way to accompany him. "Did something in your stomach not agree with the food?"

He shook his head. "No, I just don't have room for more. It's not much, but back home it would be considered a full-time meal. However, thank you for offering the meal."

"Your welcome, it would pain me to see that my own guard was not eating at the same time with everyone else. Though, I do noticed that Elsa was a bit reluctant to speak with you. Why is that?"

"She has a good reason. I think it's about time I told you the other half of the story that I never finished."

"Are you so willing?"

"Yes." Artyom answered. "I told you how I ended the Dark Ones at Ostankino Tower. One year later, I found out the Dark Ones were not the evil I thought them out to be. Instead, I brought down the ancient weapons on families and children." Then a simple sigh was all he could express. "Princess Elsa informed me that she was afraid of becoming a monster and I assured her that she was no monster."

"You told Elsa about what you did?" The king wondered.

He shook his head. "No sir. I merely hinted at it. She doesn't deserve to know the whole story. For a year, I thought the Dark Ones were destroyed, but only one of them survived - long enough to be found by my fellow Rangers."

"What did you do next? I'm sure that you and the others were quick to stop it."

"He was only a child." The young man replied. "I was ordered to… eliminate him."

"Did you follow through with your orders?" He asked. "Did you do what I think you did?"

"Could never have the courage to pull the trigger. Thankfully, there was never an opportunity when I was knocked out by the little Dark One. Long enough for me to get captured by interested parties."

"Interested parties?" Agnarr wondered. "What do you mean by this?"

"Tales of my exploits reached the rest of the Metro and someone thought it was a good idea to use the Dark Ones as weapons to force the other factions - including the Order - into submission." Artyom answered as he turned around to meet the king while he leaned back against the wooden railing. "My orders to… eliminate the little Dark One were ignored as I couldn't let the creature be used into their hands. I did it long enough to help uncover the Metro's greatest threat for everyone. Yet, I also managed to earn my redemption with their race as we found out there were more living in our underground fortress. We've managed to convince my superior to release them while the interested parties declared open war against the Order." The young man lowered his head as he was reminded of the memories at the Battle of D6.

The stench of death and the smell of burning gunpowder throughout the bunker-complex of D6. Casualties from both the Polis Rangers of the Spartan Order and the Red Army rose while the platform was blood of the fallen. Artyom's scars from that battled ached in his body as a painful reminder of what he had to endure. Yet, the young man understood the fate of the Metro rested upon his shoulders. If they simply let the Red Line get their hands on the stockpiles of bioweapons, everyone would be at their mercy and he saw the kind of destruction that weapon would leave in its wake.

The king brought him out of his musings. "Young man, are you okay?"

"Yes." He answered. "The survivors and I were almost killed to the last Ranger until… until the Dark Ones saved us from certain death. Not a moment later, you saw a tired Russian on your ship."

Agnarr took a step back and walked and forth as he registered the information from the Polis Ranger. "You never spoken to Elsa about this?" A simple shake of the head was a good enough of an answer. "Had it been anybody else, I would have released you from my service. However, I trust you enough to remain as the protector of my family. You are a good man and there are very few moments I would say that."

"Your majesty, I am grateful that you are very understanding."

"Thank you for your praise, but there is one request I wish to make. Do not ever mention this to my daughters? They would never be comfortable if you are their protector."

"That makes two of us." Artyom stated as he took a glance at his watch. "This is a personal matter for me and I don't easily speak about it."

"Good. Do you have anything to keep you busy until we reach Corona?"

"Well… I could make some tea later."

A smile was all the king could have. "Elsa and Anna will definitely appreciate that."

* * *

An old eccentric man took a glance at his pocket watch as he waited through the day. Being old had its benefits as he relaxed in his chair. It wasn't like anybody was going to find his house in the middle of a dark forest filled with wild animals. He glanced over to his left to see a table full of magical potions and beakers and saw they remained as they were, just like the day before it. He closed his eyes as his glasses began to slowly edge towards his nose.

To his ultimate surprise, someone had found his house and had the courage to knock on his door. "Oh, what is it now?" The only people who did find him were usually lost travelers or hunters looking for their kill. When he reached his door, the old man in blue robes opened it with his words prepared. "I told you, I don't know where you fired your arrow." As soon as he pressed his glasses closer to his eyes, he found an old man in strange ragged clothing. "Pardon me, I usually don't get visitors in these parts of the woods." His observed the old man in question, but saw his facial hair and somehow felt familiar to his outlook.

The man standing outside smiled as his chin rested on his hand. "Hello, old friend. It has been a long time since I last saw you."

At the mere sound of his voice, the robed man couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Khan, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. In the flesh and bone."

"It's been decades since we last spoken. What happened to you? You look... different."

"How about we step inside and have some tea?" The old man couldn't believe that Khan was standing right in front of him. "Merlin?"

"Apologies, I just taking in the fact that it has been so long since the council banished you for what you did."

Khan looked at his surroundings. "The past is the past, there is nothing that can be done about it. Let's go, I can hear hungry wolves in the behind me."

* * *

Author's Note: Reactions in 3… 2… 1…

* * *

 **Someguy the anon** : Technological revolution? More like sneeki breeki and now your shit is gone. Remember, Tarzan, the Princess and the Frog, and Atlantis are also Disney movies.


	9. Chapter 9: Saint Andrew's Wrath

" _The seas shall tremble beneath us."_

Weeks had passed while Princess Elsa still tried to retain control over her powers. Yet, her feelings were slowly being released throughout over time. Ever since the king allowed her to rejoin her family, Anna's bright attitude made life easier along with hiding her powers. It was like a dream that came true that her life wouldn't be held back by mere gloves. Although she had the responsibility of powers, the newfound freedom was a fresh start at letting her feelings let go of the girl she once was.

While she quietly read her books, her mother was busy trying to fix Anna's problem when it came to her clothes. "This is the third time you ruined a good dress. By the time we reach Corona, you'll be using my clothes." The queen grabbed a blue dress out from the princess's trunk and hand it out to Anna.

When the princess was given the dress, she looked in the mirror and let the color match her without dressing up. "Yeah, this should do." Anna replied.

"Try it on." Their mother stated as she made her way to Elsa's cabin. "My dear, why don't you stop and get some fresh air. You have been in here for most of the day."

She slipped her bookmark in before shutting the book. "Mother, I am not Anna. There is no intention for me to break my clothes before we arrive to meet our relatives."

A warm smile was all she could offer. "Still, you could use it."

"Thankfully, I am a bit tired of reading."

"Good."

When the queen left her, Elsa left her book on her bed as she grabbed a small cape-like jacket and made her way to the main deck. The young woman felt the cool breeze flow past her face as she walked out to the starboard side of the ship to see the waves below. Meanwhile, sailors busied themselves with their own activities for the night.

The silence of the darkness was broken by the music of the night with the simple strings on a guitar. She looked around to see who was playing that calm yet beautiful song. To her surprise, Princess Elsa had found Artyom sitting on a crate with a guitar in his hands as his focus was on the strings. Despite the beautiful play, each sound felt like an echo from the foreigner's past speaking out to her without any words or images.

A moment later, he was finished playing as he raised his head just to be surprised by the audience of sailors around him. Many were quick to compliment him on his musical performance before he was pressured into savoring his attention with a smile. One of the sailors reached out to the guitar before the young man handed it over. Artyom had borrowed the guitar from one of the sailors, but the princess was surprised that the man who defended her from monsters had any knowledge of music.

After the young man was left alone, he stood up and walked over to the other side of the ship with his hands behind his back. His gaze looking out at the abyss of the sea. It had been a while since she talked to him, but her curiosity about him couldn't be sated with mere hints. Elsa quietly walked towards him as she held her hands in front of her. "That music was nice." She began. It wasn't a great start, but it was better than nothing.

Artyom face was filled with surprise by her presence. "Princess Elsa, you snuck up behind me. That is quite something as there are few who could sneak up on me like that."

"I did not mean to do that." She replied.

"It is of no worry. I am simply glad that I don't have the habit of drawing my gun on people, but thank you. There is a tendency for me to simply attract attention when I don't want to."

All she could do was laugh at the prospect. "That makes two of us. Two people who have their secrets and do not want to get the attention of the public to learn about it. I can understand that sentiment."

"I've noticed that you are far more expressive of your feelings than the first time we met." He commented.

"You've been watching?" Elsa wondered. "I am surprised you were even paying attention to that in the first place."

"Observation is a stalker's best friend." Then he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Keeping silent is different matter entirely."

The conversation would have ended there had she not been curious about his musical skills with the guitar. "How did you know how to play that instrument? I never thought of you to be the one to play music after I saw you defend Arendelle from monsters."

"When I was young, there was a time when there was a shortage of coloring supplies and would get bored so easily. There was always books, but anybody can get bored rereading the same articles for so long. Thankfully, my step-father's friend took the time to teach me."

"Do you have anymore songs you could play? They sound beautiful."

"I do have more, but I'll have to buy my own guitar."

"Perhaps I could do that for you. There must be someone who sells those instruments in Corona."

"That is not necessary-"

"Am I not the princess of Arendelle?"

A small chuckle escaped from him. "You have made your point, your highness."

Their conversation was cut abruptly when a sailor shouted from the crow's nest. "Lads, there is a ship coming our way. It's on an interception course towards us!"

Another was quick to awaken the ship to life. "Alert the captain, it might be pirates!"

Sailors ran to and fro with one of the men walked up to the duo. "Both of you, get to your cabins. Let us do the fighting."

Artyom was quick to take charge. "Elsa, do as he says. I'll try and help the crew."

"Do you know how to load a cannon?"

"No, but I can try to pick off the enemy crew with a rifle. Do you have a spot for me?"

The sailor pointed up at the top of the mast. "The crow's nest. You better be helpful up there."

Soon after, Elsa and Artyom retreated below deck. Sailors manned their guns while Queen Iduna and King Agnarr at the center of the hallway as they caught the glimpse of the duo. "There you are. Elsa, stay with us. Let the sailors take care of the fighting." Ordered the king.

However, Artyom brought a concern to her father. "Your majesty." Out from his Arendelle uniform, the foreigner brought out a strange pistol and handed it over to him. "You have six shots in the revolver. If any of these pirates gets below, use this to defend yourself." Then he turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"To join the fight, all of you stay safe together." He replied as he went into his cabin.

While the sailors prepared, the passengers heard a voice from the outside. "Ahoy there, my dear sailors. Hear me out, I have come here to collect all of your valuable belongings and be on my way. Do as I say and all of you may go on your merry way." Stated the spokesperson.

Elsa ran towards the nearest window, only to find Anna there as well. Her sister glanced at her as she gestured her to come over. "Look, it's an actual pirate."

When she arrived at the window, the daughters of the king and queen saw a man wearing a red coat with a large red hat covering the identity of his face. Due to the poor lighting of the pirate ship, the people on the other deck did not reveal themselves. Then the captain of the ship carrying the royal family had spoken up. "We will do no such thing!"

The pirate captain, shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, then I have my orders to sink this ship. The Hook sends his regards. Fire!"

The pirate ship and the ship-of-the-line unleashed volleys of cannon balls into their hulls without hesitation. As the fighting began, large clouds of smoke obscured the princesses from the sight.

* * *

When Artyom reached the crows nest, he reached for one of his weapons hanging down from his back just to brandish a long-barrelled rifle into his arms. The Polis Ranger crouched and rested his the weight of the barrel on his knee while he located for targets below. His scope fell upon a man with a fancy outfit, who simply shouted orders and pointed his arm at the men. Clearly, he was the man in charge. Once the crosshairs lined up, Artyom pulled the trigger and felt the heavy recoil vibrate from the barrel. The enemy commander was immediately struck down as his retinue became shocked at his death. Then they looked up at his post and alerted the others before they drew their swords for battle.

With the element of surprise gone, he turned his next attention on the crewmembers manning the cannons. One of the men was loading a white bag into a barrel, but there was a keg of gunpowder beside him. After he pulled the bolt back, another shot echoed from his rifle just to see a great explosion break apart pieces of the enemy's deck and destroy the other guns in the process.

Yet, his actions brought heavy attention from the crew who wanted vengeance. "For the captain!"

Artyom immediately looked up from from his sniper rifle to see five pirates on their side of the crow's nest make their way towards him. These men balanced themselves on the mast alone as they grabbed their ropes and swung their way toward his ship. When they got their hands on the shrouds, they climbed towards him with swords in hand - some even had daggers in their mouths. Yet, the Polis Ranger always carried a secondary weapon. He backed away from the edge of the nest while he switched out his weapon for an assault shotgun.

The first man who climbed over was met with buckshot before he fell back and descended into the seas. Then Artyom made his way to the other side of the ship to see the rest of his assailants growl at him like a pack of jackals. Their attitudes changed when the barrel of his gun was aimed towards them and unleashed the Saiga's wrath in their direction.

After the damage was done, the pirate survivors - in their ragged and demoralized state - had took control of their ship and slowly sailed away from the defenders. The cannons of the Arendelle ship had stopped firing while the limping attacker was routed by his actions alone. There was a strange feeling where they were not done with this moment, but Artyom could not figure out what it was.

His eyes turned his gaze upon the left when a sight of a strange warship turn on its lights. Two shells was fired from their forward cannon as it visibly screamed across the water and smashed into the wooden hull. It looked like murder with the way the pirates were screaming to flee from the third party that interrupted the battle. However, they would never tell the tale as another pair of shots were unleashed on the floating wreck with unexpected results to follow.

Within the next few moments the pirate ship exploded with pieces of its hull flying everywhere. The the surviving pirates were now jumping into the water. Others took the chance to remain on the sinking vessel as mother nature choked it down with seawater. The swimmers tried to get their hands on anything they could get their hands on while several small boats were salvaged from the battle as they tried to get their comrades together.

Yet, they were given no chance to live when the strange warship was passing by. A bright light appeared unto them as it searched for the survivors. Then gunfire riddled the waters as cries for help turned into screams for terror. Those that tried to flee were cut down, some even swam underwater just to return to the surface to be killed. None were spared the bullet while the ship made its way to defenders. Whoever commanded that warship carried very powerful weapons on board.

After what had happened before the crew on the ship-of-the-line, an ominent silence was all they could offer to the newcomers. A loudspeaker screeched to life as a weary and grouchy man produced his voice on the air. "Greetings, travelers at sea. We were currently looking for the razboyniki which just so happened to stumbled upon on your crew. Apologies for not arriving in time, we'll be on our way." Despite the strange ship passing by, Artyom could recognize the Russian accent in his voice.

It was difficult to have the opportunity to get the captain's attention, but his time spent in Sparta Base as a radio man had came to fruition. Memories of morse code had called back to him when he pulled out his flashlight and his battery charger from within his uniform. Once the wires were connected, his fingers flicked the on and off switch towards. The very same concept which he had used to save King Agnarr and Queen Iduna was now communicating with the only familiar people from his world.

"Hold up, I'm seeing a light signal flickering in my direction." There was a momentary pause from the speaker before the strange ship slowly moved towards the damaged broadside. "We wish to board your ship to investigate a possible matter, do not be alarmed we mean you no harm."

With the message done, the Polis Ranger climbed down from the crow's nest and felt his boots return to the comfortable wooden planks. As he arrived on deck, the royal family walked up the steps as the king returned the revolver into his hands before the young man began to put away his things. "What could these people possibly want with us?" He pondered. "We're not pirates."

When the last button keeping his necessary items hidden was done, he was quick to answer. "No, but I did signal them to meet with me."

"You did? Why?"

"The man's accent is Russian. If he is, then I might ask several questions why the pre-war Russian warship is doing out here in these seas." Their attention fell elsewhere when wooden planks met with the steel railings.

Compared to the ragged outlook of the Arendelle sailors, dozens of these strangers arrived on their decks with carbines in hand and dressed with black trench coats. However, the last man to arrive wore a different apparel. Although older in age, he carried a weight of gravitas when the men under his command had moved aside for him. He wore a dark peaked cap to match his uniform, but to offset the dark colors was the golden embroidery sewed into his clothes. "Good evening, I am Captain Mikhail Porfirevich, but you may Mikhail for short."

King Agnarr left the company of his family and brought out his hand. "I am King Agnarr of Arendelle. My family and I were on our way to the Kingdom of Corona until our ship was attacked by pirates. We truly grateful that you have come to arrive on time."

"Indeed." The captain looked and observed the ship's crew. "My apologies for your inconvenience, but do you have anybody on your ship who was producing morse code."

Artyom stepped forward to take responsibility. "I did, Captain Porfirevich."

The naval captain turned his full attention upon the young man wearing the guardsman outfit. "A Russian. Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked. "It's been awhile since my battlefleet and I had stumbled upon a Russian for a very long time."

"My name is Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj and I'm from the Moscow Metro." His answer immediately earned a murmur amongst the armed Russian sailors behind the captain.

"You're from Moscow. It's been two decades since we've last made contact with the city, how did you get into this world?"

The young man understood that his story was not something anybody could take seriously. "It's a very long story and quite difficult to explain at this time."

"That is understandable." Then the old commanding officer had turned his full attention towards the king. "Still, my sailors and I keep wondering what happened to our beloved Union. Could you at least tell us what happened there?"

"The bombs, they destroyed Moscow and made it uninhabitable to live, but only the surface." Artyom answered. "The survivors took shelter in the Metro as planned by the government; however, life in the tunnels became harder with people at war over the scraps. We tried to keep in contact with the outside world, but there were few signals. I heard that someone kept in line with several submarine crews before they went off the air for how long."

The hopeful gaze was tempered by the harsh reality of the apocalypse before he lowered his head and nodded. It was clear he was accepting the truth. Then he glanced over to the royal family. "Your majesty, I think you would greatly benefit from the company of our warship if we escorted your people to Corona. Pirates around these parts do not usually take a destruction of their own lightly."

"Thank you, Captain Porfirevich. I appreciate it." The king answered.

"You're welcome." Then he glanced over to his men. "Sailors, return to the Steregushchiy. We have work ahead of us."

When the Russian sailors and their captain had walked back to their ship, Artyom saw the royal family at him. Then Anna spoke up. "You never told us your home was like that. Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Artyom slung his weapons over his shoulder and made his way down the steps. "It's not a place I like to talk about."

* * *

A calm Khan was sipping away at his tea while he sat across from Merlin. He had informed the wizard about the other world and the kingdom of darkness known as the Metro. Of course, he never told him everything, but it was enough for the wizard to pause at this moment. "Khan, why didn't you come to us sooner? We could have tried to help you and those people from that world if we could."

The weary traveler of the tunnels finished his cup as he placed it down on the table between them. "I was busy." He answered. "The people in the Metro were desperate for order, but this gave rise to ambitious men who sought power and control for themselves. I was merely contending with the power-hungry animals and helping the good people go where they needed to go."

"It's a sad turn of events. It sounded like a wonderful world… before these great weapons destroyed it." Merlin replied. "You mentioned that the survivors have found a way into our world. Where are they exactly?"

"They're in the lands of Pohjola."

Merlin nodded his head recognition of the old name. "Louhi's lands. Do you think they will be fine there?"

A small laugh escaped from him. "They are now in another world and I'm sure being threatened with magic would be enough for the communists to reconsider their options. Especially since the Dark Ones destroyed their forces at the Battle of D6."

"So, this brings up a good question. Why are you here? There is no reason to get the attention of our little conclave of magicians. Yet, here you are."

"With the formalities out of the way, there is somebody I know in the Metro. He is a good man, but I can see him get into trouble along the way if he crosses the wrong people. The reason why I am looking for him is that the Dark Ones sent him to this world. Whatever mysterious reasons they have, it's beyond me." The Mongolian replied.

"Is this man important to the grand scheme of things. You have a tendency to focus on the small things in life."

"Indeed I do, but trust me on this one. Artyom is important to the people of the Metro as Pendragon's son is to Camelot."

Merlin was surprised when he had brought up this topic. "How do you know about that?"

He pointed his hand towards the small parchment in past the wizard's chair. "It's sitting right up there."

The old man turned around to see the written parchment hanging out in a book. "What-what? Hang it all. I must have forgotten to put that away. Then again, I didn't expect visitors such as you."

"No worries. You have your responsibilities and I have mine. I don't intend to interfere with whatever is going on with your business."

He pulled out a small napkin and swiped the tea on his lips. "Indeed." Then he stood up and walked around in his crowded home. I'm going to see where I can find that confounded artifact. Why don't you take a look around, maybe you might find something as well."

While his host was busy looking for the very item he needed, Khan took the opportunity to look around an explored the pigsty of knowledge. Some of these inventions came from an ancient era where their inception began; however, he fell upon a pile of schematics and designs were recognizable and would become useful to the people who truly needed them. Most these were technologies that were forgotten by its citizens. If given the right idea he could possibly give them a chance at not just surviving, but living.

"Ah yes, I found it." Merlin called out as he made his way over to Khan. "I see you're admiring the technological inventions of the future. Was always fascinated by the things, but could never enjoy the sounds of trains every morning. Here is the artifact." The Mongolian was immediately handed a book with ancient sanskrit words written on it. "The others would have put this forbidden knowledge in a place where you'll never find it. However, I know you wouldn't appreciate having to look for your things."

A small smile was all he could offer. "Thank you, Merlin. You are a good friend." Then he glanced at the schematics.

"You're welcome. I think the rest of that lot are overrated with how they think magic should work in this world. Sad to say, I wish there were more enlightening people like you." Yet, he noted his lack of attention on him. "Do you see something?"

"Yes, those schematics are from the future, correct?"

"Indeed. Are you interested? I never knew you had a knack for mechanical and scientific knowledge."

"I am no scientist, Merlin. However, I do know people who could use that knowledge right there. May I bring them along. It would be better in their hands than lying in your home - no offense intended."

"None taken." He replied proudly. "Go ahead, the people of the Dark Ages certainly lack the desire to improve themselves."

* * *

Author's Note: Was finishing up finals, so couldn't spend the time to update the story. Thankfully, most of the ideas in my head were not forgotten.

* * *

 **Guest** : No, nope, nyet, nein.

 **Someguy the anon** : Allow me to clarify. I do not believe in the Frozen/Tarzan theory. However, most of the Disney movies are connected and included in this crossover. Later in the future, it's going to be a Metro/Frozen crossover due to sheer amount of stuff that is getting in here.

There is not going to be a technological revolution, because I intend to have the post-apocalypse survivors _steal_ the important pieces of technology from places of those movies. Remember that submarine in _Atlantis?_ It's one of those items that's going to get stolen. Queue Benny Hill Theme.


	10. Chapter 10: The Company You Keep

When their ships had arrived, the fishermen and dock workers of Corona watched in awe when the ship-of-the-line arrived in port while the steel behemoth found itself an audience. Russian sailors waved their hands at the citizens of this summer kingdom with a smile on their faces. Meanwhile their captain and his retinue were the first to step onto the docks and meet the royal family. "Welcome to Corona. I hope your stay goes well."

King Agnarr carried an approving nod as he brought out his hand. "Thank you, Captain Porfirevich. I appreciate your warship escorting my family through those treacherous waters. If only we had more captains like yourself in protecting the seas from piracy."

The old man expressed a smile as he shook hands with royalty. "I appreciate the gratitude, but duty calls and the seas demand us back into service."

Queen Iduna was surprised by his willingness to go back. "You're going back out there to fight the pirates? Why don't you stay with us and escort us back?"

"Your…" There was a pause for a moment before he could speak again. "...majesty, there are orders I must carry out with the highest degree of conduct. Making the seas safer will bring a name to the seas and maybe catch the eyes of someone important enough to help us. Our reputation is necessary for my people's survival."

The queen expressed her smile, understanding the foreign captain and his crew. "Very well, it is quite an honor to meet you in person."

"Likewise." He answered. "Before you go, may I have a word with Artyom. It's a conversation we Russians would like to have with one-another."

The family turned their gaze upon the young man who was their bodyguard. He looked up at the king, who merely nodded him to go. "Find us at the palace, I shall inform my guards that you will be coming after us shortly. Come now, I am sure you girls would enjoy my brother's kingdom with delight."

When the royal family left, Artyom and the sailors of the former Russian navy were alone. However, Captain Porfirevich immediately dismissed his men as he brought him over near the edge of the docks to observe the seas. "Young man, tell me what happened to Moscow. It has been decades since the Kremlin gave the final order of Dead Man's Hand. I am sure the rest of my crew would start asking questions about their families in the Moscow Metro, but that it is a futile attempt as launching nuclear missiles just to further additional suffering to a meaningless war."

"I was young when the bombs fell." The Polis Ranger answered as he accompanied the old naval officer. "However, life in the tunnels became harder over time with factions cropping up to kill one-another for whatever scraps of resources they could salvage. We even send up stalkers to the surface to find anything useful that survived the fires, but it is more of a hit and miss. There are some things that are helpful, but there are things that are best left unburied."

The captain stole a glance from him. "You mentioned there are factions in the Metro. What happened?"

"You have the survivors of the armed forces, the communist - the simple ones to be precise, greedy Hansa, and the Nazis."

"Nazis?!" His surprise did not comfort Artyom as he turned his full attention towards him. "How the fuck did Nazis get involved? I thought we put those bastards down in the Great Patriotic War."

"They are nationalists who scream Russia is for Russians while killing anybody with radioactive mutations based on what they perceive as science."

"Hopefully, Metro Command has at least tried to stop these people."

"Metro Command is gone." He answered. "It's just the rest of the people I mentioned. The rest are independent stations with minor influence in the politics of the world."

"Perhaps getting those people out of the tunnels might do them some good. Plus, I can't wait to see these Nazis meet the barrels of our guns."

"I did find a way back, but the passage requires a gas mask and infested with mutants. The way is even gone at this point."

The captain placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "You should come with us, you know this different Moscow than the rest of us."

Artyom looked at the street the royal family had departed to. "I don't know. There is nothing left for me in the Metro tunnels. The people I swore to protect had betrayed me and I nearly died for it. Those people I protect right now? At least I can trust them not to backstab me like they did."

"That is understandable. If you intend to stay with them, I won't judge you. We all have lost our way when we killed our world." He turned away and walked towards his warship. "A communist doesn't pray, but I hope our paths cross again someday. Farewell Artyom."

When the old man had left him all by himself, the Polis Ranger saw his belongings among the luggage of the royal family. Soon after, he accompanied the servants towards the palace.

* * *

A steady convoy of refugees continued to arrive in their new home as General Morozov stood atop of the gates to see them pass through. The fearful eyes of people fleeing the recent war had taken its toll on them. Seeing their faces made him have only one feeling - regret. He was one of the proponents who wanted to wage a war against the whole of the Metro in the name of the revolution. Instead, his people ignited a war for death and destruction, harming the innocents caught in the crossfire. Now, he wished he had put a bullet in General Korbut's head for causing this conflict.

The communist heard a pair of footsteps crush the snow just to join him at the battlements. He recognized the Ranger's voice as she spoke. "More refugees are coming from the Metro, but I learned that the Council was able to negotiate a peace deal with everyone. However, you got your work cut out for you." Anna stated.

Pavel was quick to reply. "What makes you think that?"

"The Nazis and Hansa have heard about this strange world and they both want in on the action." She answered. "Their citizens are going to try and settle down alongside the refugees." Great, more problems for him to deal with. Perhaps it was karma being a bitch to him for being the person he was before Artyom spared his life. He was sure that the Nazis would have an excellent excuse to try and 'purify' the populace of genetic mutation while Hansa would be the greedy sacks of shit who would sell radiation drugs at a high interest rate. Given that they were the anathema to his political ideology, there was bound to be some conflict with their commanders.

"No shit." The general replied. "I hope that Louhi is going to be far more merciful to the idea of us taking more space than we asked for. I'll see if my comrades in the Red Line can spare some men to make sure everything her goes under control."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to deploy more troops when everyone already distrust your people for betraying the Order? It is already bad enough that the rest of the Metro already hate you for simply causing this war in the first place. What makes you think this will have the opposite effect?"

Pavel turned away from the crenulated walls and confronted her. "It won't, but it would keep the Fourth Reich in check. Giving the Order more political pull and perhaps show that the Red Line has a… rehabilitated military." It was a decent idea, but he hoped that the Polis Ranger could be convinced.

"No one in the Order would like this proposal. We trusted your people once, what makes the remains of the Rangers would not think you are asserting Communist dominance in a foreign land." Anna explained. "Especially since you reduced our numbers less than fifty percent."

"That is an understandable position for the Order to make. However, the Fourth Reich is currently in a strong position and they have fared better in the war compared to both of us. At the very least, keeping an eye on them could possibly convince Hansa to join us."

She scoffed at the idea. He could not blame her for that. After all, it would not make sense for a communist and a capitalist faction to work with one-another. "Not likely. Hansa is too busy trying to buy surplus equipment for their troops and they will not intervene on our behalf."

"I disagree. We must remember that the station connecting this world and the Metro would be going through their direct train line." Pavel explained in great detail. "The capitalists will be inclined to control that influx of troop movement to ensure that the fascists do not try to tear their precious trade route."

"If that is the case, I will try to convince the colonel, but it is not a guarantee. I know that for sure."

The duo heard somebody walking up the stone steps before Anna and Pavel looked towards their right, only to see a stalker scrap the snow off his shoulders. "Damn, it's colder than the Dead City." He said as he immediately wrapped his cap over his head. "Anna, I think it is worth mentioning that we found something in the south."

"What did you find?" She asked.

While he shivered in the cold and wrapped his leather coat, he was quick to answer. "There is another settlement in the south. I took the opportunity to meet with the people there and found out they are some sort of group of ice harvesters. They are an odd people, but they seem like they have a better understanding of this world than we do."

Curious, Pavel Morozov was filled with questions. Some of which were about these people in the south, but that will be asked afterwards. "Excuse me, stalker, but who are you?"

He raised his eyebrows while rubbing his arms. "I'm just your average stalker, but you can call be Bourbon… sir." The stranger seemed reluctant to recognize his rank.

"How far is this settlement from Pohjola? I need to be sure?"

"I was traveling with a group of stalkers, but we estimated it was at least a week from the portal." Bourbon answered.

"Did they have any maps of the surrounding area?"

The stalker shook his head. "Nyet, but they do have some trackers that make sure the roads are safe for their harvesters."

"Good, I am going to need you to lead me to them. I have something that might help us map our way around the area."

* * *

Upon arriving at the palace, the soldiers of Corona were assembled together as the bannermen carried the image of their coat of arms. The path that lay before the royal family of Arendelle was colored by a red carpet while the royal guardsmen saluted the family's arrival with their swords. King Agnarr quickly over his shoulder, only to find his daughters filled with awe. His brother certainly knew how to impress foreign dignitaries compared to his humble kingdom.

They walked across the carpet as he recognized his brother standing across the courtyard alongside his wife. The formal event quickly came to a close when the kings were meeting face-to-face. "Frederic, it's good to see you." Agnarr began.

The tall and older man expressed a smile as nodded his head forward. "Likewise, brother." He gestured towards his wife and was quick to introduce her to the rest of the family. "Agnarr meet Arianna."

"It is good to be acquainted with you. Knowing my brother, I am sure you had some difficulty trying to understand him."

She offered a warm smile as her arm wrapped around his. "Indeed I have, but once you get past the surface of his personality. You can't help, but love his quirks." Frederic's cheeks could not resist the feeling of embarrassment when they turned red.

"The let me introduce both of you to my daughters." The parents stepped aside and allowed the attention to spread towards their girls. "Frederic, Arianna, this is Elsa and Anna." Both of his daughters were quick to express themselves while Anna waved a hand towards their extended family.

"Your children look beautiful. I see that they take more from their mother's side." However, her expression changed when she focused on a small detail. "What happened to Elsa's hair?"

Both the king and queen of Arendelle stole a glance from each other as Agnarr spoke. "We will to talk in private about that."

Frederic nodded his head before a somber smile became his response. "Our daughter would have enjoyed your company, Agnarr."

"I apologize if I brought up anything about her."

"It is okay, I have gotten used to it."

His brother was quick to reply. "No, it is never okay."

A loud commotion occurred at the front of the palace when the royal dignitaries saw the Coronian Guardsmen stop a man in aqua uniform at the gates. "I find it hard to believe that the Arendelle royal family would leave their bodyguard behind."

The young man was disgruntled by this inconvenience. "Sir, if I have a word with King Agnarr he may vouch for me."

Then King Frederic expressed a loud concern towards the men in front of the gates. "Guard, what is happening."

One of the men turned their head towards him as he shouted back. "This man claims to be the bodyguard of the Arendelle royal family. I don't know if what he says is true."

"Brother, is he one of yours?"

The King of Arendelle nodded his head. "Yes, let Artyom through. He's with us."

With a single gesture from Frederic, the young passed through their watch before he was quick to accompany the royal family tall and proud. "What is your name, young man?"

He placed his hands behind his back before his answer came. "My name is Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj - the royal family's bodyguard."

Then his attention fell upon Agnarr. "He carries such a strange name. I have never heard of anything like that before. How did you stumble across this man?"

"There was once a time Iduna and I left Arendelle to handle some foreign matters overseas. He magically appeared on my ship before we were caught in a terrible storm. When the ship was tearing itself apart, he saved my life and then he signalled for somebody to come and rescue us." He answered in great detail. "To reward him for his deeds, I offered him service as the family royal guard."

"Tell me, Artyom, what do you think of your position?"

The foreigner displayed his reluctance to speak. "I… I am quite happy the king has offered me some purpose in life. There was not much for me to look forward to all by myself."

Agnarr pulled the attention away from his bodyguard. "He also makes excellent tea, the rest of my family has not tried it out and I think it would have been an opportunity to share it with you and Arianna."

Frederic smiled. "Thank you for the offer. It is odd to find men who would spend time on… feminine activities."

Then Artyom was quick to reply. "Sir, do not let that underestimate me."

The conversation took for a turn when Princess Elsa raised her head and pointed her finger towards a small detail that caught her attention. "Uncle, are there usually people on the rooftops?" She pondered.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he turned around to look up at the rooftops of the royal palace, only to see three individuals making their way down with a satchel in hand. "What are they doing?"

Out from his castle came a loud commanding voice. "Get the horses, it's Flynn Rider." A Coronian guard who was in charge of the men then he walked up to his king. "Your majesty, the princess's crown has been stolen by thieves. I am sending men to capture them before they can get away."

"Good job, captain. Take as many men as you can to bring it back."

With a simple nod, he acknowledged his leader. "Yes, sir. Alright men, get some search parties out!" The Coronian soldiers that were present for the assembly had immediately made their way to join their commanding officer.

While the commotion continued to make their way towards the gate, King Agnarr looked to his daughters. "Anna, Elsa, do try to stay within Corona's walls. Artyom, do try to keep them safe. We are going to have a private conversation with my brother."

When the only people left were the two princesses and their royal guard. "So, what do you girls plan to do?" Artyom wondered.

To his ultimate surprise, Anna offered an idea albeit a terrible one. "How about we help out uncle find our cousin's crown? Something new for a change."

Elsa expressed her concern when given a terrible idea. "That is the worst idea you have ever offered. Do you have any idea how much father would disapprove of it?"

"I am with your sister on this one." The Polis Ranger commented. "If that is what you consider spending your time in doing something productive, it's quite a terrible one."

"A terrible one? We can always get chocolates and explore Corona, but when do you get an opportunity to enjoy the idea of fighting thieves and bringing back something that is important to my uncle." Anna stated. "What is wrong with that?"

"You're being a thrill-seeker. Where I come from, these sort of people tend to act like they will enjoy the adventure until actual danger comes up and they change their mind. Given that I am also in charge for both of your safety, I will not take that high risk request. The last thing I need is your father to scold me for letting you get away." The Russian explained.

"Come now, it is not going to be that dangerous. I have you and Elsa's snow powers to protect me."

Her sister was immediate to object. "No, my powers are not going to be used for this dangerous endeavor. That was one time I used it, but that was because Artyom needed my help. We do not need to reveal them to my uncle's kingdom."

The younger princess and pouted at their reasoning. "You guys are no fun. When are you going to loosen up?"

"Can't loosen up when I have scars that is just as dangerous as looking for a crown." Artyom stated. "Besides, these soldiers have enough patrols to look for them. I highly doubt that we are going to encounter any problems."

"Then what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I could always make that tea I keep bragging about."

Then Elsa took a glance at him. "You would really do that?"

"Trust me, it's something worth dying for."

* * *

Artyom brewed a teapot as he opened up a small container full of the necessary ingredients. It was a small part of his life he refused to leave behind, being the only reminder of his humble origins. He was thankful that the staff were willing to let him make this mushroom tea in their own kitchen. When he was finished, the young man looked at his watch before getting out the small tea cups from the cupboard onto the tray.

Time passed by while he leaned against the counter and lowered his head. Thoughts of about his world came into mind as he pondered about the possibility of settling down. It was selfish a selfish chance, but there was no possible and livable way he could return to the Metro. Even if there was a way back, he would return to the familiar and harsh world he called 'home' and Artyom would still be reminded of the dark deeds he inflicted on his fellow man.

The memory of the Communist-Fascist frontline came into mind. He was only passing by and he witnessed good men executed by his hands. The surprise on their faces when a single man began killing an entire trolley full of fresh troops in a blink of an eye didn't help the Polis Ranger. He was a stalker back then, who had no other choice, but to force his way through the outpost. Communist soldiers accused him of murderer for killing their comrades and spy for discovering their posts. Despite this bloodshed, he still had the heart to spare the wounded and the so-called traitor.

Yet, more people died by his hands. Although the Nazis were infamous for their reputation, a pang of guilt was felt in his heart when he had taken a life from their ranks. Even their numbers, their armor, and machine guns were no match for his merciless killing spree. Men who probably had families back in their home stations, would never come back to see them. There were probably some of them who did not deserve mercy, but there were others who truly did.

All of this killing just to get to the other side, was it truly worth it?

His thoughts of his past had come to an end when he heard the clicking of heels echo into the kitchen. Artyom looked up from the ground just to see Princess Elsa walk in. "Artyom do you know where Anna went?"

The Russian shook his head. "No, what happened?" He asked.

"She mentioned that she was coming to see how you make the tea."

A third voice spoke up. "Sire, your highness," The duo turned around to see a servant at the doorway with a bag of flour. "I saw Princess Anna take a horse from the stables. She said she was going to ride around Corona."

"Chyort voz'mi, she's going to get herself in danger!" Artyom stated as he immediately put out the fire. "I'm going to get your sister back before things go wrong." He stormed out of the kitchen as he made his way into the palace hallway while he heard Elsa following him. "Why are you following me?"

He was surprised when he heard the princess speak her mind. "I am going to find my sister."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"You won't be able to catch up with her." The princess answered.

He stopped in his tracks to turn around. "What makes you say so?"

"There was once a time I overhead from the guards that you don't know how to ride a horse." Elsa answered albeit with reluctance. "It's why you asked that ice harvester back in Arendelle when those monsters attacked."

She was not wrong. "Are you going to help me ride a horse?"

"I could teach you on the way."

"Still, it's too risky. Your father would be furious with me that I brought you into danger."

Then she reluctantly glanced over at her hands. "I still have my snow powers. It is not much, but I can take care of myself if the past years are anything to go by. My sister is more of a concern if she does discover those thieves."

Artyom thought about his situation. Elsa had made her point about his lack of experience with a horse and the simple fact that Anna would still be outrunning him because of the best. There was so much he could factor in so little time. "Ladna, let's go. I hope she does not stray too far from the city."

* * *

 **Voldemort** : No, nothing like that.


	11. Chapter 11: The Wild Ride

A squad of six men had finally reached the bottom of the elevator shaft as the first man secured the surrounding floor. "I can't believe the Rangers blew this place to hell. We should be lucky that the subhumans were the ones who died here, not us." The Nazi stated as he looked around through his red socket. He turned on his flashlight to see where he and his people found themselves. "Hans, take a look. Some of the structure is still standing. Hell, I think the Rangers accidentally blew open one of the doors."

Then he looked over his shoulder to see a heavily armored Nazi trooper carry a gatling gun. "Good, let's see if we can salvage the remains of D6." He commented while lugging his makeshift weapon around. "Diesel stick with me, I'll be covering our rear. The rest of your guys try and look for any supplies if we can get our hands on them."

One of the men was quick to point something out in the darkness. "Everyone shut up! I hear something." A momentary silence was all that followed.

"Rez, what the fuck are you on about?" Hans demanded as he began to crank his gatling gun.

"Wait, he might be right." Commented Diesel as he slowly raised his assault rifle in the only path heading towards the center of D6. "What the hell is going on?"

The Nazi soldiers looked ahead towards the other end of the hallway. There was the animosity of uncertainty in the air which ended as a loud gurgling cry echoed on its end. Something was moving and the shadow of the mass coming towards them made everyone turn on their flashlights. However, the possibility of an attack made Hans pass his fellow man while he lugged his heavy weapons into position. "Now I hear it. Whatever the fuck that is, I don't like it."

Diesel - his second in command - spoken. "Guns up, D6 might be infested with mutants!"

Hans' placed his pepperbox down before he grabbed his charger and powered his flashlight to the maximum output. The increased lighting allowed him to see further, but perhaps discovering a horrifying sight he had never laid his eyes on in the Metro. This strange mass was filling up the entire hallway and was slowly approaching the light.

When it had revealed itself, Hans took a closer look at the strange creature reveal its large mass of unknown origins. A puke-like color of slime was oozing it's way forward. Every now and then, large bubbles would rise out of the odd phenomenon and splash the surrounding area with acid. The heavy trooper felt enthralled by the sight of the monster and felt the urge to run into this slime and join it. A calm wave of voices echoed into the Nazi's mind. "Embrace me, join me, you know you want to. It is the best thing to ever happen to you."

This trance was killed by Diesel's voice. "Hans! Hans!" The Russian shook his head and moaned at the strange occurrence which had allowed this blob to get closer than he imagined.

Then he felt a forceful hand grab his shoulder. "Yeah, I heard you the first time. What the hell happened?!" The heavily armored Russian stated.

"You couldn't hear me the first time. The rest of the men have already left this place. It's not worth it."

One of the men shouted to the top of his lungs from the elevator shaft. "Behind you." The two Nazis turned around to see the shadow of a tall lithe figure defy all logic and suddenly appear into reality. The men slowly brought their weapons to bear as it hand raised it's hand in their general direction.

* * *

Elsa looked over her shoulder to only to see Artyom's face express his discomfort. "I do not know how you managed to get used to this feeling." Her bodyguard began.

She was surprised that of his inexperience with such creatures. "You really don't know how to ride a horse."

"This is perhaps the first time I came across an actual horse." He replied. "There was one person in the Spartan Order who used to ride horses, but that was a long time ago."

Curious, she started to ask questions. "Who was he?"

"His name was Uhlman. Most Rangers I meet are usually serious about their work, but he's not most Rangers. He knew how to make life easier with his terrible jokes. I heard that before my people descended into the Metro shelters, he used to ride horses with a people called Cossacks. Don't know much about them other than they knew how to ride horses." Artyom explained in great detail as he followed the eldest princess deep into the forests outside of Corona.

"Where do you think we could find my sister?" Elsa asked. "There doesn't appear to be a trail she left behind."

"No, but if we inform the captain he might lend us some help, making our search easier."

There was a hint of skepticism towards him. "Is that all you can do?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I am soldier, not a tracker. There is little time to waste time on blind guesses." Then a strange moment with Artyom had him lean over his horse while he placed his hand on his armored helmet.

"Artyom, are you okay?" She asked, concerned for his well-being as she brought her horse closer to him. "Should we head back to the palace?"

"No." He stated in clear conviction while he straightened his back. "I was able to sense something, follow me." The Russian rode forward as Elsa followed after him. Yet, the princess had more questions on what happened to him. It was better to ask him when they were not on a time table.

The deep vegetated forest was difficult to navigate through, but Artyom's "feeling" appear to have been going on the right direction. A loud commotion of voices echoed throughout the forest, but Princess Elsa knew that Artyom was leading her towards that source of noise. Then they arrived at a clearing with the guards of Corona surrounding two red-haired ruffians with chains behind their back. "Alright men, we got these two. Find the last one, hurry." Then one of the men pointed at the new arrivals behind his back. When he turned around he was surprised. "Princess Elsa, what brings you deep into the forest?"

The princess trotted forward before she spoke up. "My sister - Anna - was intent on helping you find your criminals. She disappeared into this forest so my bodyguard and I are looking for her as we speak. I was hoping you could offer some help in finding Anna before she finds the last thief."

The captain nodded his head under his golden helmet. "Your grace, my men will inform you if we do find Princess Anna." Then he glanced towards her bodyguard. "That is the strangest set of armor I have ever seen."

A slight chuckle escaped from Artyom. "Indeed it is. I only wear it when it requires situations like this."

"Then I must not keep you long. Will you be joining us in the search?"

"Da." The young man replied with a nod of his head.

"Do keep the king's niece from danger, will you?"

"I will." He glanced over to the princess and walked his horse in another direction in this endless forest. "Follow me, your highness."

They continued to move deeper into the green abyss as Princess Elsa watched the Coronian guards mount their horses and depart elsewhere. "Now that we got our help from the guards, where do we begin?"

"Then I do have several questions. How much do you know your sister?"

"I… it's personal. We haven't known each other long enough ever since we have been separated."

"My apologies." Artyom answered. "Should have known better than to ask that of all questions." They continued to canter deep into the woods until he spoke up. "Maybe she has seen Anna running around?"

Elsa looked up from her sorrow moment, only to see a cloaked woman clad in red walk alone. In her arms was a basket as she peacefully strolled along. "Do you really think so?"

"It does not hurt to ask." He answered while he rode forward to earn her attention. "Excuse me, miss!"

Without a doubt, the lithe figure turned around and revealed her auburn hair to the duo. "Oh? Hello." The stranger replied as she waved her hand. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, we're currently looking for someone."

"Who could that be?" The stranger said while she smiled towards the guard.

"Did you ever come across someone in some fancy clothing? A princess, to be precise."

The facial expression changed. "No, not at all. Why?"

Elsa watched as Artyom nodded his head in his direction. "Her sister is currently looking for her. If that's the case, we'll be on our way." He answered before he turned away from the woman. As the princess observed the moment, she witnessed the stranger immediately run from the duo in great speed. "It appears that it's going to be harder than I thought."

"Perhaps not." Elsa commented. "Maybe that stranger knows more than she is letting on."

He looked over his shoulder and turned his horse. "Very well, I'll take the lead in case she tries something." Then he looked up to see the light fading from the sky. "We better be fast, it looks like a storm is brewing."

* * *

Traveling alone and into danger was such a thrilling experience. Princess Anna knew her father and mother were not going to be pleased when they find out. However, she was not going to be deterred by the risk and stay in the comfort of a palace. Her experience at home was already boring enough and why waste the opportunity.

The princess trotted her horse deeper than she could imagine. As she searched for danger, a man had burst forth from a set of bushes on her right as he crashed into her horse. "Ow!" Was all he could say.

Surprised by his arrival, Anna's horse reared up before she lost her hold on the reigns. A moment later, it ran off without her. "No, don't leave me!" By the time the mount was gone, the princess felt vulnerable and furious. "Watch where you're going! Now I have to walk around on foot."

The dark-haired man stood up as he began to check his belongings. "Well excuse me for running for my life." He replied. "There is a horse that happens to have something out for me." After he checked his satchel, he turned his full attention towards her. "You look well-dressed for someone who is traveling through the forest."

Anna expressed a warm smile. "Thank you, but I'm not traveling through the woods. I happen to be looking around for some ruffians and thieves. Have you seen anybody of that sort?"

The man shook his head. "No, not at all. There's the Snuggly Duckling, but that's it."

"That is odd." Anna commented as she looked around. "Right now there are guards going around searching for three men who stole my cousin's crown."

The stranger was surprised when she revealed her identity. Then he was quick to ask a question. "Okay, who exactly are you?"

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, my family and I were just visiting my uncle - King Frederic of Corona." She answered. "What's your name?"

The charismatic man let his eyes get her attention as he gave out his hand. "My name is Flynn Rider. Though, I do have a question why is a princess all too trusting of strangers such as myself in a middle of a forest away from her family?"

"What? There is nothing wrong with that. You don't look a like a bad guy to begin with."

"No, but I have met some bad people to begin with." Flynn replied. "They are strangers you just don't want to converse with." Off in the distance, there was a loud neigh echoing from afar. "Well, I got to go."

"Why are you in a hurry?" Anna wondered.

"Remember how I mentioned a horse out to get me, I actually mean it." Then he ran off before the princess followed after him.

"Wait up!"

Although there was the possibility of thieves running around to ambush her, Anna stayed the course as she continued to chase him. "Princess, I hate to break it to you, but I don't want to be followed. You're making that really difficult for me."

"Come now, name one thing."

"You're loud and wearing a colorful dress." Flynn stated.

She pouted in response.

Then the duo arrived at a base of a cliff. "Okay, I got to find another way out."

"What does this horse have a problem with you?" Anna questioned. It seemed rather strange that Flynn would be running for his life.

He looked around while he spoke. "You see, I stole something and he's out to get it back."

"Then why don't you hand it back. Maybe you'll solve that problem."

"Well, you see. I can't. Whatever I'm carrying is worth enough gold to give me a castle and I am not inclined to give that opportunity up. There is also the fact that I also left two of my pals to the guards, so it doesn't help that if they do find me I am going to be in a world of hurt."

Then the idea clicked into Anna's mind. He had something important enough to be worth a castle, but didn't want to tell her. Yet, the mere mention of two other people was enough evidence. "You're the one that stole my cousin's crown!"

He raised his hands and tried to speak in a lower tone of voice. "Do you mind if you lower your voice a bit?"

Then she slowly walked towards him as he backed away. "No, I came here to get it back and I intend to do that. Now hand it over and you might not go to jail for it."

"Look, I really want a castle-woah!" When his back was pressed against the wall of rocks covered in vines, he was swallowed by the thick vegetation.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…" He trailed off.

Curious, the princess pressed forward and brushed aside the thick vines, only to see Flynn rising from the floor. However, this unsuspecting path had brought them into a green valley. As she came closer, Anna was surprised to see a lonely tower in the distance. "Who would build that here?"

A great thunder echoed from the sky as the thief began to move. "Come on princess, we can negotiate the issue about the crown in there. It might keep the horse away."

* * *

The two riders did their best to track down the woman, but Artyom's trouble with the horse had slowed them down. At some point, she disappeared into the forest before the princess and her guard were showered by the pouring rain. Now they were looking for a place to shield themselves from the thunderstorm as Artyom reached towards his knapsack on his horse and handed Elsa a thick pre-war trench coat. "Here, it'll keep you dry." The Russian stated as he looked around for some form of shelter, natural or man-made.

Princess Elsa seemed surprised by the long coat as she did her best to wrap it around her body, leaving only her hair to suffer the indignity of being ruined. Oddly enough, the coat appeared to good enough to fit her. "You had a coat in your bag? How long has it been in there?" The princess asked.

"Long enough to be useful." He answered before his eyes fell upon a slanted tree with enough to cover them from the rain. "Follow me."

When they arrived underneath the leaning tree, Princess Elsa was huddling in the driest part they could find while Artyom managed to tie the horses to several parts of the tree before he was quick to join her. Then he handed her a small cap in hand. "What's this?"

"A cap. Wear it, you don't want to get a cold." He stated nonchalantly before he squatted beside the princess and took off his helmet.

"The coat, you never wore it at the palace. Why haven't you brought it up until now?" She asked.

Another question about his past as a Polis Ranger. "Back in the Moscow Metro, the coat is a symbol of a Ranger's status as a veteran within the Order. A way to distinguish between the inexperienced and the experienced."

"So it's a status."

"Yes." He answered. "I never wore it because it wasn't really mine to begin with."

Elsa's face was filled with confusion. "What do you mean it wasn't yours? You were carrying this with you. There must be a reason why?"

"It's… personal."

She acknowledged his reasons with a simple nod of her head as she ungloved her hands. Her fingertips shot out a stream of snow as they splashed a small patch of ground in snow. To Artyom's surprise, she began to create some kind of structure out of snow. The top parts of the snow had begun to form into ice as her hand gestured for the ice to grow. Then she glanced towards the Ranger. "There is nothing much to do, so I have to do something."

All Artyom could do was smile. "It looks nice. Your power is quite interesting for me."

"I just wish I knew how to control it." The princess replied. "I feel like I am cursed from the beginning of my birth."

Concerned, he leaned back to sit beside her. "It's not as terrible as you think. For all you know, you could've had the power of something worse than snow."

Elsa stole a glance from him. "How can you be so sure? My ice powers almost killed my sister and I have to make sure it doesn't hurt anybody else."

"Although you almost did kill your sister, you have a better understanding of its power. Unlike you, I barely know what mine does."

"You have a magical power as well?" She questioned with a tone of shock and worry.

He nodded his head. "It is not magical, I know that for sure. This power was… given to me when I was adopted. There are only a few people that know what it is, but even fewer who understand it." Artyom explained in great detail. "It is a subtle power I carry that has saved my life several times, but if I had a choice for something else I would choose your snow powers."

"What is wrong with your power? You do not have to worry about fighting with yourself while trying to hide it from everyone else. I would gladly take yours over this. I want to live normally without the risk of hurting someone at a cost."

"I certainly do not know about hiding a power, but the cost of mine is worse… far worse." The polis Ranger replied. "I can sense anomalies, see ghosts, and even…" He was reluctant to speak about the worst his power could endure. "…watch the last moments of their memories. Would you ever want to give up your power for something far worse?"

"No…" Elsa answered. "The way you describe it is quite disturbing."

He leaned back far enough to press his back against the tree. "I'd figured you would have the same answer. A friend of mine once said to try to have a better understanding of things before you make judgement. Understanding the magical powers of snow and ice is far easier than being given the powers from a race of creatures you know so little about."

"My father wouldn't be okay with this? He always advised me to control my powers at every turn. Even when I am alone, I should do my best."

Ever since he listened in on her talk of control, Artyom could not help, but try to intervene on her behalf. "Sometimes you have to take some risks to have better control."

Then the princess's curiosity began to go further. "Earlier, you showed some strange symptoms with your head. What happened there?"

He froze in that moment. It was personal, but he couldn't explain it in any possible way without revealing the creatures who gave him that power in the first place. Even after they rescued and forgave him at the Battle of D6, he was still able to get some of their help. "The creatures which gave me this power have called themselves Dark Ones. I know very little about them other than that they saved me. Don't tell anybody else, not even your family. This is a personal matter very few can understand. They gave me this power to help me speak between their kind and my people. Though… I highly doubt I am useful after they sent me on your father's ship."

"They kinda remind me of the people who helped save my sister when we were young. There were these troll people who would always roll up as rocks, but they understood my magical powers more so than anybody in my family."

"That's good. At least you have somebody to go to. My 'adoptive family' is too mysterious to give me much answers."

Their conversation ended when they heard the cries of gunfire in the distance. "What's going on?" Wondered the terrified princess.

Soon after, Artyom lowered his armored visor and grabbed his Kalashnikov. "Stay here, I'll go check it out." Without question, he rose from the grass before he stepped out from the shadow of the tree to feel the rain tapping on his helmet. It was not the first time he walked in the rain, but the difference was simply the fact this one was not filled with acid.

He walked east, in the direction of the gunfire before the cries of the weapons being fired was gone. The young man slipped through bushes and branches, only to discover two men carrying their infamous symbol only he would know. One of the men looked around appeared to be in disbelief. "What the fuck just happened?!"

The second one was of a heavier build as he glanced around with a gatling gun in hand. "Eyes up, it might be an anomaly."

Why were the Nazis here? The Polis Ranger silently prayed to himself as he reached for his Ranger tags and walked towards them. "Hey, how the hell did you two get here?"

The duo turned around and were quick to raise their weapons. "What the-You there! Identify yourself."

When Artyom presented the dogtags before the two Nazi soldiers. "Calm down."

The smaller man glanced over to his tall companion with a sense of awe in his voice. "It's a Polis Ranger. Should we have a talk with him?"

"No, I don't think so."

The Ranger knew it was better to start from the beginning. "How about this, you explain everything from the start. What happened and how did you get here?"

"Why does it matter to you?" He questioned.

"It's been weeks since I was taken away at the Battle of D6. After all of this time, I've been stuck on this world for awhile."

"Other world? Okay, you must be an anomaly. Maybe if I shoot, you'll disappear. Now identify yourself."

"My name is Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj. I'm better known by my other title, but I prefer my name at the very least." He stated in a clear tone.

"The Savior? I thought you were dead?" The Nazi with the smaller height asked.

"It's a long story, but you have no idea how much you are a sight for sore eyes."

"How so?"

"You are the only two people from the Metro I have met so far." Artyom answered. "Where we are? I have not a single clue, but all three of us not in Moscow anymore. I can guarantee that."

Then the two Nazis were quick to introduce each other. "Well Ranger, my name is Diesel. The heavy weapons trooper is Hans. We were scavenging the remains of D6 after the Order blew it all to hell." Diesel explained. "As it turns out, your bombs managed to blow open one of the doors, but there was something there that we can't explain. What were you people hiding?"

"Hiding? Some of those doors haven't been explored since we moved in. What did you find?" It had been his greatest fear to turn open one of those doors. The known cases was the bioweapons with the Ebola strain and the hibernating Dark Ones. Many in the Order wanted to open those doors, but the colonel was very reluctant.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Some strange moving mass that was doing something odd to Hans when we saw it. The blob was squeezing its way towards us before some tall dark mutant brought us here."

Little did the Nazi know about the horror of the creature he had faced before. "That thing is called biomass. We… we thought we burned it out before we occupied the bunker-complex."

"No matter, if this is not a dream then-who's she?!" Diesel aimed his Kalash before Artyom turned around to find Princess Elsa freeze in her shoes.

"Don't worry, she's not hostile."

"Your highness, meet Hans and Diesel. Hans, Diesel, meet Princess Elsa of Arendelle." The tension was slowly lowered as the gatling gun decelerated and the assault rifle was lowered.

The princess asked a reluctant, but curious question. "Artyom, who are these people?"

"They're… they're people from the Metro. We'll talk to them after we find your sister and get out of this forest." He explained.

"So what's the Savior of the Metro doing with a princess?" Hans wondered.

"Again, we'll catch up after we help her."

A loud sigh was all that came from Diesel. "I knew we should have let the other squad explore D6."

Then the heavy trooper made a single hope. "Come now, it's better than the Bridge. At least I don't have to worry about some naive Sturmbannfuhrer shouting propaganda in my ear before some communist sniper has the nice opportunity to get his brains all over my face. It's also not fucking cold."

Artyom was happy that the turn of events didn't go terribly wrong. "Just to give both of you the heads up, the air is breathable so you don't have to wear your gas masks."

The two Nazis glanced at each other as Diesel succumbed to one of the positive moments in his life. "Hans, I think we're dead."

* * *

Once Anna had been helped up by the thief, the princess was surprised by what she found. Such stone buildings that haven't seen much traffic with most travelers were usually in disrepair. However, the room was nicely kept with light coming through the blinds, but what amazed her was the artwork. Never had she seen such beautiful paintings on the walls express a large variety of colors. "This place looks lived-in."

Flynn groaned in agony. "You were heavier than I expected."

"Is that how you talk to a girl?" She pondered.

He shook his head. "Nope, but you're very persistent given that you haven't screamed to the top of the lungs for the guards."

"I'm doing my best to convince you to hand over my cousin's crown before I actually do?"

His hands gestured around. "Haven't you taken noticed that both of us are in the middle of a forest that just so happens to be hidden by someone who lives here?!" He paused for a moment. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Anna wondered. "What's wrong?"

His shock expression did little to comfort her. "You said it looks lived-in, but who lives here?"

A golden blur descended from above as Anna was quick to point it out. "Look out!"

The thief was quick to his feet as he stepped aside and let his assailant fly past him. "Okay, I really hate where this going."

The duo focused their full attention on the window to see a young woman carrying a pan in hand. The only clothes on her person was a pink dress, but the strangest sight that the princess had ever seen was long golden hair flowing from he heard. She looked around to trace where it would end, but the length was surprisingly long as it was wrapped around the various beams. "That is a lot of hair."

Then the stranger spoke albeit with reluctance. "W-Who are you and what are you doing in my tower?!" She demanded.

Anna stole a glance from the thief before she earned her full attention. "Oh, we're both just trying to avoid being in the rain. He stole something related from my extended family and we're here to talk about it, but we are totally sorry to enter your home without your permission."

"How can I be sure you're not here for my hair?!" The stranger demanded with her kitchen pan raised at the ready.

Flynn took a step back. "Look, both of us just stumbled upon your tower and we are here to get some shelter. Had we known that this tower would have a girl with very long hair living inside we would have left this place before you even saw us." He answered. "I'm just trying to get away."

"Both of you are not here for my hair?"

"No! Why would we ever want your hair?" He gestured over to himself. "I just want money and my own castle." Then he gestured over to the princess. "She has money and possibly a castle. If we wanted very long hair we would grow it than try to take yours."

"I don't know. You're the first two strangers that ever entered my home."

Anna was quick to alleviate the animosity. "Okay, I get it. You're freaking out that we intruded into your home, but by the time the storm is gone we'll be out of your hair - no pun intended - and be gone before you know it. Why don't we start off with names? My name is Anna, the man who accompanied me is Flynn, what's your name?"

There was a moment of silence before the stranger loosened up and lowered her pan. "My name is Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel, how about this? Why don't we find a way to relax and wait for the rain to finish up." The princess explained.

"Well… I could bake some cookies in the meantime."

Her eyes simply shot up at the mere mention of the word. "Did you say cookies? I absolutely love cookies."

"Give me a few minutes, I'm going to get some baking supplies ready and get Pascal to help me out." Rapunzel began.

"Who is Pascal?"

A small green creature appeared on the girl's shoulder. Upon a closer inspection, it was a small green lizard who haved its hand at her. "He's a friend."

"He looks adorable." Anna commented. "Maybe there is a story behind that."

"There is, but let's get to the cookies. However, if any of you touch my hair…" She pointed at her pan. "...I will use this on both of you."

"No need. No need."

A smile was all that came after that.

Then Flynn Rider voiced his thoughts upon the current situation. "This is the weirdest moment I ever had."

* * *

The arrival of the Russians entering her lands made life livelier. However, the de-facto ruler who gave them permission grew worried about the men as they interacted with one-another. It wasn't the first time someone came to approach them with honest hearts before they ran off with her daughter without her blessing. Yet, the man who made the promise to restain the men had kept his word. It was a blessing in disguise.

She sat beside the fire as she slowly drank the tea made by these refugees. More of them were coming, but they offered some commodities rarely found in this snowy land of hers. Many were merely happy that the air was breathable despite her lands being unable to be used for farming. They were a strange lot; however, she could tolerate their arguments with one-another. Rumors of their conflicts with each other did concern her, but the truth that they were survivors of an apocalyptic war was clearer with each new arrival.

Louhi heard a knocking on her door as she spoke up. "You may come in." As she turned around, the woman froze in her seat while goosebumps occurred underneath her animal skin clothes. "Khan? It has been a long time since you departed from my home. What happened to you?"

The old man approached her with a smile as he knelt beside her wooden chair. "My love, it is a very long story, but I don't have the time to tell one at the moment."

Her expression changed when she brought up a serious matter from the past. "It has been decades since you last departed from my side. Did you bring back our daughter?" His hand reached for her arm as he lowered his head. "What happened?"

"She is gone. Our daughter is gone, their apocalyptic war of these people had killed her."

Filled with anger, Louhi rose from her seat and threw her cup of tea into the wall. "You promised! You made a vow to find our daughter and bring her home!"

He nodded his head. "Indeed I did."

"They deserve to die. All of them, my daughter was the most precious to me. You know it."

"Do not bring your wrath upon these people." The old man replied. "They are just as victims of the war as our daughter. There is no need to bring bloodshed to a sin that was not made by their own hand."

Her hands gripped at the end of the chair. "What of the man who took her? Is he dead as well?"

Khan rose from his seat in his foreign clothes. "Yes. He died trying to save the only memory of her."

"Then bring it back." Louhi ordered. "You know how much she was my favorite."

"She was my daughter as much as she was yours. Please, give him a chance when I do bring him to where he should be."

At the mere mention of the masculine reference, the leader of Pohjola turned her full gaze on her man. "Him?"

He rose up and turned away from her as he walked towards the door. "The man who stole your daughter had also loved her. It is best that I let you know about him. He takes more from his mother than he does from his father." After he finished his words, Louhi could not believe what had happened.

She had a daughter.

* * *

Author's Note: Surprised? Welcome to the Metro.

* * *

 **Follower38** : He's back. Believe me, it is canon.


	12. Chapter 12: Derailing in Style

A small camp was formed by the party of thirty soldiers and stalkers. The general and those around him had huddled around the small fires they were able to create. His hands reached over the fire to feel their heat embrace his fingers through the gloves. It was his only source of comfort after being taken away from the Metro. Stories and bottles of moonshine were being passed around as General Morozov took hold of one coming his way. "Opa, it's good somebody brought these along. Who got them?"

One of the stalkers raised his hands. He wore a black cap over his head while sipped a bottle into his throat. "I did. I stole this from several Hansa guards when they were drunk." He stated.

"Bourbon? What makes you think that was good idea?"

"I was already fucked. You see, I owe those guards plenty of bullets and I really am not inclined to deal with their bullshit." The stalker answered. "Thankfully, they were not as bad as the bandits I was captured by."

"Well, we should be glad that this moonshine is good. Where did you get it from?"

"Prospekt Mira."

One of the men had immediately stood up from the fire with his Kalashnikov drawn. "There's a rider!"

When the alert was passed around, corks and caps had immediately covered their only alcoholic beverage as the men rose up from their comfortable seats in the snow and readied themselves. Pavel looked to the west to see the rider blink his flashlight three times. "It's okay, we have ourselves a friendly." The general assured the others.

As the rider came closer, he was shouting to the top of his lungs. "Comrade general! Comrade general!" By the time he arrived at the camp, he was quick to make his way to Red Line commander.

"What is it, comrade?"

"Recon teams have spotted human settlements on the shores to the west." The courier answered.

To the general, it didn't have a terrible implication as he thought. "Then what is with the screaming? Why the hell did you come all this way here to find me if you could hail me by radio?"

"Sir, the settlements are filled with soldiers - hundreds of them. We don't know their purpose for being here, but there are ships coming from the seas each day with more troops arriving from boats. He explained in great detail. "They're even sending out riders to explore the surrounding areas. Our men are doing their best to keep their distance, but an eye on them. However, we've had some close calls."

At the revelation with this news, Pavel knew he had to postpone this little travel for another time. "Okay people, start packing up. Let's head back to the settlement and call it a day. We don't want some fuckers to burn the only warm place around these parts."

* * *

On the cold shores of this foreign land, a hundred camps filled with soldiers clad in black armor had formed their defenses and brought their supplies from the ships. Sergeants screamed at idiots for their nonsense while riflemen busied themselves with sentry duty and watching from afar. Others tried to pass the time with flagons of ale and wine. Quartermasters found themselves making sure people didn't bring a torch to the gunpowder supplies. Surgeons and doctors found themselves busy trying to keep disease at the lowest. A normal military camp for a company of mercenaries.

Watching at all of this, a large man stood atop of a small hill that overlooked the rest of the camp while he sat back and enjoyed his meal within his tent. This was an expedition that allowed him to keep his neck while his employers paid him with large supplies of gold to last his entire company five times over. Ever since he was disgraced by the king's court back at home, the former governor knew his chances of success in life were low.

His employers were keen on changing the status quo by searching for a place few had ever go there. There had been tales from the self-proclaimed survivors of ship crews who did find this place to be filled with powers beyond their imagination for that entire land belonged to one person. That one person being powerful enough to make his employers bring an entire army of mercenaries to deal with. Whoever this person was, he would see to it that she go back to his employers in chains.

The leader of these mercenaries had immediately straightened his back when a young skinny man entered his command tent. "Captain Ratcliffe, your favorite wine has finally come on shore." The red-head commented as he brought a large keg into his tent. "It appears I am just on time to supplement your lunch sir."

With a simple approving nod, the older man began digging into his chicken just to savor his meat with silver utensils. "Good job, Wiggins. I knew I could count on you."

After the keg was busted open, his servant was quick to bring over a silver goblet of wine and hand it over to him. "Here you go, sir."

"What is the matter among the men?"

"They're usually complaining about the cold, but everyone complains about it. However, it appears that several of the troops are scouting out the surrounding area to ensure this camp remains safe."

"Good. The last thing I need is an army of savages coming our way while we haven't gotten everyone out of the ships. Due inform that privateer captain that I appreciate his assistance in transporting my entire company onto this land."

"Yes sir." Wiggins replied. "I do have to ask, what do you intend to do once everyone arrives in the camp."

"Simple. Our employers have insisted that this place has something valuable to them and they are going so far as to pay us more than enough gold to find someone and bring her back." Ratcliffe answered in great detail. "Do remind the troops not to get too enthusiastic on your way out. I will need them tomorrow and laying around would only make it harder on their pay."

* * *

When the storm was over, the princess and her bodyguard were now traveling to find Princess Anna. As they traveled in this strange land, Artyom could not help the urge to look over his shoulder to keep an eye on the two Nazis accompanying them. His previous experience with their people was not a pleasant one, especially being their prisoner. However, he noted their reactions when interacting with the creatures he rode on. Their experiences in the Metro did not prepare them to be brought into a world that was not cleansed in radioactive nuclear fire. Thankfully, these Nazis did not have the 'shoot first, ask later' policy about their idiotic purging policies.

Hans groaned in agony. "For fucks sake, how far are we going to walk just to find this girl's sister?" He demanded.

Artyom forced his horse to continue trotting as placed his horse beside the heavy trooper. "I pray it's quick. Trust me, I want this to be over just as you."

"Hopefully, you have a punishment in store for her."

The Polis Ranger smirked underneath his helmet. "She has a king for a father. The decision to punish her goes up to him."

Then Diesel scoffed at the thought. "I am sure it is not as severe as whipping a man in the back."

Princess Elsa was shocked at his comment as she turned around. "Why would you have the need to whip someone?! That is such a painful punishment for someone to endure."

"That is just us being merciful on the poor bastard." The Nazi answered. "It is supposed to be painful enough to become a message to others that if you break the law it is what a person deserves. However, it also acts as a message that the state has no tolerance for such law breakers. The severe ones usually result with a noose around the dead man's neck."

"Still, it's horrible that someone has to endure such painful memory of a punishment."

"That's life for you." Diesel replied nonchalantly. "There are times when a person's life is punished for their actions, but sometimes it is better than death."

Artyom had no reason to continue that conversation with the princess after he noted her disgust and shock at the two Nazis. He couldn't blame her, but at the very least she understood the terrible underground world known as the Metro. His eyes looked ahead to see a white horse sprint into a rocky formation with heavy vegetation. However, the animal slipped through with complete disregard for the rocks as it neighed to the top of its lungs. "That's a bit odd."

"What is?" Elsa asked. "Did you find something about my sister?"

He rode closer towards the rock formation as his hands began to play with the vines. "Maybe, I need a closer look." When he brushed it aside, the young man saw a dark opening within, but there was light on the other side. "Diesel, Hans, weapons ready. It's not natural for plants to grow into something like this. Your highness, stay behind us as a precaution."

Hans' tone of voice displayed his happiness. "Finally! I want this shit to be over with."

Once the party had reached the other side of the opening, they were surprised to see a tall tower on the other side of the valley with a horse trying to climb from it's base. The princess had pointed out the horse's strange behavior. "That is the oddest horse I have ever seen."

Then Artyom looked up to see the window at the top of the tower. "Perhaps she might be in there."

As the group began to make their way towards the horse, Elsa noted a small detail before the group. "The horse, it belongs to the royal guards."

"Are you sure?" The Ranger wondered as they slowly approached the creature.

She was quick to point at the horse. "The crest of the royal guards is on it's harness. I know it."

"Okay then, how are we going to get up to the tower. Any ideas?"

Diesel spoke up. "What the hell is the princess doing?"

He turned around to see what he meant, only for Elsa to take off her gloves and unleash a flow of ice and snow onto the green patches of land. "I'm going to make a staircase to the window. It should be-"

She was interrupted with Hans' outburst. "She's a fucking subhuman!" Then he began to crank his minigun.

However, Artyom was quick to draw his assault rifle while the two Nazis did the same. When the men confronted one another, the princess stopped building her staircase while taken aback by the hostilities. "Calm down!" He ordered with his assault rifle drawn on one of the men while his Lolife drawn on the heavy trooper. "She is not a subhuman."

Hans scoffed at his claim. "Then explain what the fuck she pulled off?! That is not normal."

"No. It's not; however, there is a story behind her powers that I can't explain right now."

After his reply was over, Diesel was quick to lower his assault rifle before he placed hand on his companion's shoulder. "Let's listen to him."

"Why should we?" He demanded. "He walking around with a possible freak."

"Maybe that's why a Ranger's involved. It's just as strange to the Order as it is to us. Let's hear him out after we get out of this place."

Artyom glanced over to the princess and gave her a quick nod of his head. "Finish up those stairs." Then he turned his full attention onto the heavy trooper. "Trust me when I mean there is plenty to explain."

When Elsa was finished, she was quick to put on her gloves before taking her first steps towards the tower. "Let's hurry. The ice can do so much in the heat."

Soon after, the party ascended towards the window in the tower as Elsa waited for the Russians to walk inside the windows. Upon arriving in the building, the Polis Ranger was shocked to find Princess Anna sitting at a table eating cookies alongside a complete stranger who was also doing the same. "Anna?"

The princess turned around and rose from her seat as she expressed a warm smile towards her bodyguard. "Artyom, it's good to see you. What are you two doing here? I thought you would be at the castle doing the usual boring stuff as always. Elsa, it's so good of you to join us, but I hate to ask who are the two weirdos in the masks."

Her comment was enough to agitate one of the Nazis, but Diesel appeared to have a way with him in words. "Hans, calm down. She has never seen us before. I'm sure she sees us weird as much as we see her as weird."

"Hey! I'm right here."

The banter came to an end when Elsa stepped forward. "Anna, what were you thinking when you charged off into the forest to look for the thieves? It's dangerous and you could have gotten hurt."

"Don't worry so much about me. Look, I'm not hurt and I found the guy who stole our cousin's crown."

The sisters turned their heads towards the dark brown haired man with the scruffy goatee sitting across from them with his satchel in his hands. His face revealed an uneasy smile as he stared back at them. "Well, this quite a development. Look, I took this job to get paid and I really want to get paid. So why don't we go our separate ways until I find a way to steal it back from my employers after I get paid then we don't have to worry anymore."

To the princess' surprise, Artyom came out laughing. "You're serious? You really think that is going to work. Out of all the things I have heard of that is a terrible plan to begin with. Stand up and hand the satchel over or I'll have to get rough with you."

Hans spoke up and grabbed his attention. "Wait, what the hell am I stepping on?"

The young man turned around to see what he meant as he turned around to see the floor. Golden hair flowed across the floor as the three soldiers spoke in unison. "That is a lot of hair."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce someone who lives here. Her name is Rapunzel and she has longest hair I have ever seen." Princess Anna stated.

"Then where is sh-"

The three soldiers were caught by surprise when the nest of hair began to tighten around their ankles and sweep them off their feet as their weapons slipped out of their hands. Elsa was caught by surprised when she looked around. "What's going on?"

Then Anna was quick to look up at the ceiling and shout someone's name. "Rapunzel, let them go. They're not here to hurt you. They're are friends."

A nervous female voice echoed from out of their sight. "Why do they look like ruffians?"

"It's okay." She assured her. "They're not here for your hair. They're here for me. I kinda forced them to come and look for me. Let them down, I trust one of them." Then the princess stole a glance from her sister. "Who are the other two?"

"Apparently they're from the same place that Artyom is from." Elsa answered.

Diesel expressed his shock at the turn of events. "Another world, a girl with ice powers, and now a girl with very long hair. What the fuck is going on?! Let me get my knife-" A moment later, the three soldiers were released from their momentary captivity. "Ow! Thank god I haven't broken my neck, girl."

"Sorry." Rapunzel echoed back as she roped down from the ceiling with her very own hair. "I normally don't get visitors."

"No shit." Hans stated in a harsh tone before he groaned in pain.

"So, what's going to happen?" The thief said in his chair. "I have a feeling I might not get out of this one."

"Indeed you're not." Artyom replied as he got up from the stone floor. "You're the reason Anna came running after you so I might as well just save her uncle the trouble."

Princess Elsa was quick to confront him with her arms crossed. "You should be grateful that your criminal activities didn't interrupt the floating lights festival."

"Did you say floating lights?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, there is a festival in Corona meant for my cousin. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I often wanted to see them myself. Do you mind if I can accompany all of you when you decide to get back?"

"Anna, what do you think? You know her longer than anyone else."

Her sister was quick to reply. "I think she is alright. Hopefully, father will be inclined to let our new company into the palace, including those weirdos."

"Hey!" Diesel shouted back. "Learn not to call someone that."

"Then what do I call you?"

While everyone else was busy in their conversations and introductions, Artyom felt the same feeling that occurred earlier. Except, it was less intrusive than last time. "Explore... there is an important paper… it is needed."

He internally spoke back to the voices of the Dark Ones. "How important is this?"

"Very… we shall speak when you are close..."

Without a word, the Polis Ranger stepped away from everyone else as he began to make his way around the small tower. His eyes explored around while Rapunzel was beginning to serve cookies to everyone. "Do you want some?" She asked.

He raised his hand and nodded back. "No thank you, I'm good." Then he continued to look around for this paper while he busied himself with a search that brought the attention of eldritch creatures. If they were directly speaking into his mind, then there was something important that may as well change the fate of the universe. The young man walked up the stairs to a nearby room as he looked down to see the attention of everyone else focused on dealing with the thief name Flynn Rider.

It was no longer his concern when he slipped into a bedroom and saw personal items that belonged there. Whatever this Rapunzel own was very limited to several books and even the furniture was lacking except for a few. Then the thought occurred, maybe there was something inside that furniture. Artyom walked up to a desk with a small mirror on top as he slowly opened each drawer for himself. However, his methodical search resulted with little trinkets involved. They were nothing in his eyes as he felt like he cleaned the entire desk, but a small gut feeling had told him he was never finished with cleaning out in the first place.

It was a pedestal desk, so that meant there was a drawer he didn't consider opening. His hand reached for the knob of the central large knob as he pulled it open. Oddly enough, it was more than just a mere paper. "You have found it… show it to the king… he will know… but keep it hidden until then..." Upon closer inspection, the paper showed a network of dots and scratches on schematics of a building that had arrows going in. However, the arrows were crossed off with comments about too many guards or not enough coverage. It was odd that such a schematic of a building would have such comments. Pity he couldn't read the language.

Then he heard Elsa call out his name. "Artyom?" He took the large map of a building and carefully folded it into place before grabbing his journal and slipping the supposedly important piece out of sight. After he closed the central drawer, he made his way out to find Elsa waiting for him at the base of the stairs. "Everyone is leaving the tower. I don't want to leave without you."

A smile was all he could offer. "Thank you for being so concerned."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing much, just exploring."

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I got that piece finished up. The next one should be somewhat interesting as things go on.

* * *

Guest: You do realize I would literally destroy his character from the get-go if I removed the simple fact that he is a Nazi.

Guest: He's a minor character. Can't have any guarantees he won't die.


	13. Chapter 13: The Storms Arise

King Agnarr was angry as he began to scold his daughter before his brother and his wife. "Anna, what were you thinking? You went off into a search for the thieves at the risk of your own life. Be thankful that your sister and Artyom were thoughtful enough to bring you back from the forest."

Anna lowered her head before the king as she spoke like a mouse. "I did find the thief…"

The queen stepped beside her husband. "Yes, but you were lucky that the guards caught his companions before you found this Flynn Rider. Had it been anyone else, you would have been taken as a hostage."

"I… I'm sorry…" The princess said in shame.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, but I hope you have learned your lesson and pray this does not happen again." Queen Iduna replied. "Now get cleaned up. We can't have the celebration with those dirty clothes."

The king expressed a heavy sigh as he carefully spoke out his next words. "You are all dismissed." When the party began to depart from the King of Arendelle, Artyom was surprised when the king gestured his hand towards him. "Young man, come here."

He stepped forward as his muddy boots stained the red carpet of the king's hall. It was not something he intended to do, but he hoped the King of Corona would forgive him for his lack of appearances. "Yes sir? Anything you need?"

An approving nod was all he could reply. "Thank you for taking the initiative in getting my daughter back. However, I do have a question. Why did you bring Elsa along with you?"

Underneath the ragged armor of the Polis Ranger, he simply could not resist an embarrassing laugh at his question. "She was teaching me how to ride a horse." Artyom answered with a smile. "Don't tell the other guards about that one. It's one thing not to know about using a sword, but it is entirely a different matter when you don't know how to ride a horse."

Agnarr returned the very same expression. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Sir, may I also have a word with your brother?"

"Why? Is it important?"

Artyom reached for his journal that also acted as his clipboard. Then he slipped his fingers into the folder and pulled out the strange building schematics that seemed to be of importance back at that tower Rapunzel came from. "There was something there that might be of value to him."

The king looked over his shoulder and grabbed his attention. "Frederic, Artyom has something to show you. I think you need to see this."

Soon his brother walked over and joined the conversation. "What is it?"

"Please show him what you found?" Without question, the Polis Ranger unfolded the schematics and presented it before the King of Corona. His eyes widened in surprise as he reached for the paper and gripped it tightly in his hands. "Brother, is there something wrong?"

"I… cannot believe it. These are plans that appear to have been trying to… steal my daughter." He answered as his attention fell upon the foreigner. "Tell me, where did you find this?"

There was only nothing, but the truth he could offer. "My company and I had discovered this tower that appeared to have been hidden away by some obscure entrance. Turns out there is a tower there where the thief and Anna were residing when I discovered them. I looked around and found this paper among them. It oddly resembles the palace, yes?"

Frederic nodded his head. "Yes, but if these comments are anything to go by, they were all trying to get into the royal bedroom. However, the person behind these plans also used the very route my daughter was taken from - the balcony. I must ask, did you find anybody there?"

"Da. A girl named Rapunzel was baking for Anna and Flynn Rider." Artyom explained.

"This must have been the place where they hid her. I will have my guards check up about the girl in your company, but before we depart I must ask you a question. Did you find someone else there?"

Artyom thought for some time as he remembered the events that lead him to this moment. "Burt, I would found her there. However, there was this one woman Elsa and I came a across. We couldn't see her face, but she immediately ran as soon as I started asking questions about a missing princess."

"So what you are telling me is that she is still around?" He wondered.

"I am only speculating sir. It is a possibility, but there is no evidence to confirm that she is still around."

The two brothers stole a glance from one another before Frederec smiled. "I think you made an excellent choice when you recruited him, brother. I'll go send some guards to speak with what could be my long-lost daughter." The King or Corona turned away from the conversation as he walked towards his wife with the happy news.

Meanwhile, King Agnarr spoke to his bodyguard. "I do not know how you could of possibly found her, but this is the best thing you could have done for my brother."

"The Dark Ones were around, sir." Artyom replied. "They usually don't speak into my mind from afar unless it is truly important."

"Are they here right now?"

"Not sure, they are still a mystery to me."

* * *

Upon returning from their travel, General Morozov arrived at Pohjola's inner castle walls as he saw several high-ranking officials from the Red Line were present. However, they were not the only people present. The leaders and the aides from the other factions were present in the courtyard as the commander of the Red Line found himself in the presence of Secretary General Moskvin wearing a large trench coat. "Comrade Secretary General, what are you doing here?"

Once he dismounted from his horse, the leader of the Red Line met with him in person. "General Morozov, things in the Metro have turned for worse." He answered. "Apparently the Order had more reasons to keep everyone else out from D6 than we expected."

"D6? I thought D6 was destroyed by the Order."

"So we thought, until the Nazis decided to send several exploration teams to salvage anything that wasn't blown to hell."

"What happened?" Pavel wondered as thoughts about the Moscow Metro came into mind. It had been some time since he had departed from his familiar home. What was so important that the leaders of the factions were here altogether.

"The Fourth Reich discovered a monster that survived the self-destruction of D6." Moskvin stated. "This creature lures people into its mass to be consumed while they are unaware of its psychic effects. Because of this, the Order and the Polis Rangers were station there to keep it from getting out of control and spread itself into the Metro. Colonel Miller intended kill the creature if the self-destruct sequence in case it did get out. However, it appears that you will have a full-scale exodus from the Metro."

He was quick to swear before his superior. "Chyort, I already have plenty of problems as it is. We have a literal army setting up camp on the western shore."

His revelation earned a quick surprise from the Secretary General. "An army? What kind of army are we talking about?"

"I just got some of the news, but we're having close calls trying to have recon teams keep an eye on them." Pavel reported. "We don't know much about them and what they intend to do, but I'm preparing for the worst. We're not in a good position to defend fifty thousand people from these guys."

"I'll go speak to the leaders of the other factions and convince them into a defensive pact should anything go awry, understood?"

"Yes sir."

When Moskvin was gone, a Red Line soldier ran towards him and saluted him in his presence. "Comrade General, one of our patrols came back. They were ambushed on their way back, but only one of them was captured by the foreigners."

"Chuvak, return to the field. I'll be mobilizing the 3rd Battalion to rescue our comrade." He assured him.

"Isn't that excessive, sir? Shouldn't we negotiate with them."

"The people who captured several of my men without daring to consider that approach. They have brought an army. I intend to reply in kind."

Yet, the messenger was not finished. "I also have more news to present."

"Then tell me."

"The radio operators have made contact with some pre-war survivors from our world; however, you wouldn't believe me when you told."

"Try me, comrade." Pavel said in great pride as he folded his arms before him.

"They have told me that they were talking with the remaining personnel of the North and Baltic fleets."

It was at this moment that the general of the Red Line was dumbfounded by the news.

* * *

Ratcliffe stepped out of his tent when he heard a commotion outside of his tent. "What is going on out here?!" He demanded from his troops as ten riders came forward with man clad in iron chains. "Who is this man?"

One of the riders glanced over to the prisoners. "We captured what appears to be a native savage, sir. Several of our scouts found this lot watching our camp so we chased after them. Buggers killed a whole lot of lads before we captured him."

One of the prisoners scoffed at his report. "Savages? How can we be when all of you smell like pig shit?"

Then one of the riders dismounted from his horse and began to kick him in the shin. "Shut it, bloody savage."

Ratcliffe nodded his head in approval. "Very good that you have captured these people. We shall interrogate them later on for any information about this land. Was there anything of importance on this man?"

"Yes sir, their guns are unlike any I have ever seen."

"Guns?"

"Yes, let me show you." The riders presented a whole assortment of weapons before their mercenary commander. Many were in awe by the sight of these weapons, but were disgusted when they saw the crude creations that were aesthetically displeasing.

"Intriguing. That is quite a good haul. Take these prisoner away." Ratcliffe ordered.

"Yes sir!" The riders acknowledged before dragging the foreigner into captivity.

He was quick to clap his hands, earning the attention from the others. "Everyone, get back to work. We march at dawn."

* * *

The celebration of the princess's return, the life of the city was brighter than usual. Yet, Artyom stayed away from the festival to contend with a problem that was something he was used to dealing with. Thankfully, the servants were quite helpful in letting the Polis Ranger and the two Nazis have a room to tackle their problems face-to-face. Soldiers stared at one-another, but he was quick to ease the tensions with his station's precious commodity. "Here." Artyom began as he passed two cups of mushroom tea across a wooden table to the two Nazis. "It should be sweeter than the fake ones made out of pig fat."

Hans grabbed his facemask and slipped it off his head before taking the chance to drink from the cup. After enough was swallowed, a warm smile was all he could offer. "That is some good shit. I can see why Exhibition's existence is important to the whole of the Metro. Your people know how to make actual goddamn tea." Then he glanced over to his companion. "Diesel, take off the mask and try it. The tea is quite good."

The other Nazi did the same, but began wiping the sweat from his brow with his face mask as he groaned in his seat. "You know, I would appreciate it if we had something to eat in the meantime. That food smells good."

"Indeed it does." Artyom replied. "However, we're not royalty. So we don't exactly have the opportunity to eat beside their table."

"So what you're telling us is that we don't get the same treatment as them?" Diesel wondered.

He nodded his head. "Unfair, but at least there is legitimate food that is not simply mushroom goulash with mushroom sauce that has rat and pig meat."

"Name one." Hans began.

The Polis Ranger glanced over to the heavy trooper without his armor plates on his person. "Chicken. Trust me, it is a pleasant surprise to finally have actual meat that is not plagued with diseases and all that other crap the rodents and pigs eat."

He crossed his arms with a disappointing look on his face. "You look like you don't like to eat pork. Are you one of those Chechniks who like to think they're Russian."

Artyom shook his head. "Nyet, I did stumble upon some Azerbaijanis and some Kazakhs who knew how to turn one of my biggest fears into the most tastiest meats I have ever encountered. It was the first time I actually encountered spices in person."

"So you would eat a subhuman's food? I would have shot the fuckers if they tried to feed me their shit."

Then he rolled his eyes upon hearing the political opinions of the Nazi in question. "What is with your people and your desire to kill anyone who isn't Russian or does not match your version of Russian purity? It is the most illogical ideology I have ever come across."

"Why don't you believe in it? We are all Russians in the Metro. It's the foreigners who try to mutate our future generations into mutants, subhumans, and undesirables. Why should we let them live for destroying our genetics with their kind?" The Nazi argued back with the rhetoric that had been seen and heard before by their Fuhrer and the rest of their believers. "Without our demand for Russian purity, the Metro would have overrun by fucking gopniks and their ugly children."

"At what cost? Your people exterminate entire stations alone just because they don't fit your measurements and what you perceive as science. What right do you have to kill people in such a way?"

Hans stood up from his seat before Artyom did the same in their verbal confrontation. "What made you think these were people. This was a propylactic! A way to get rid of the corrupted genetic scum and the impure in a single go."

He shook his head. "That is no propylactic. That is murder."

"What right do I have? It is the right of the strong. Have you ever heard of it? The Fourth Reich has the right to-"

The Nazi never had the chance to finish his sentence when Artyom expressed a very deep sigh from his nose. He was quick to speak his mind in a calm, but controlled tone in his voice. "Do not ever discuss to me about the rights of the strong. You are too weak to do that." His words carried gravitas and it was good enough for Hans to shut up before he ever had the chance to speak the rest of his mind.

For a moment, silence filled the room as the Nazi went back to his seat while the Polis Ranger copied his actions. However, the Russians were surprised when they heard the door to their small room creak open. A scared young woman slipped through and grabbed their attention. Princess Anna of Arendelle was somewhat frightened when she approached the men. "My uncle and my father could hear a commotion from the dining hall. Is there something wrong going on?"

Artyom glanced over to the Nazis and merely kept this conversation a secret. "It's okay. The Nazis and I were merely having a… political disagreement. I apologize if we were interrupting your dinner."

"Very well then. Before I leave, my uncle has allowed a special occasion for all three of you to eat some of the food meant for our families. Consider it a reward for finding my cousin." After she finished her sentence, she left the room and closed the door on them.

Diesel started laughing as he leaned back in his chair. "Political disagreement? Never have I heard such an understatement like that. Though, we did manage to get actual food so I guess we should start arguing now and then so they could shut us up."

"Don't be so glad." Artyom replied. "We were lucky the kings were in a merciful mood. For all we know, they could of locked us up in the stockade."

"You seem to have a grasp on this world. Anything you should mention to us?"

"Da, don't mention your political beliefs like that nonsense about Russian purity." The angry expressions of the Nazis returned. "The people here and anywhere else won't like that." He answered. "Remember, this is not the Metro, so get acquainted with the nearby laws and understand how life works around here. Above all else, try to be nice to people. It tends to go a long way."

"Like yourself." Hans commented.

"Yes. You would be surprised how far I managed without angering the wrong people."

"I don't like you, I'll be honest. You may be the Savior of the Metro, but I see that you're a fucking subhuman sympathizer."

An old memory of the Red Line's decision to attack D6 had came into mind. Perhaps he could appeal to some of his senses. "At least I'm not a communist. That should be worth something."

"That is a start, but not much of an improvement."

The doors to the room had opened with chefs bringing in food from the kitchen. "Here's some lobsters!"

"What the fuck are lobsters? Are they some sort of shrimps?"

All that Artyom could do was lower his head and rub his forehead in disbelief. He forgot that the people of the Metro no longer knew anything about the pre-war animals.

* * *

Timur sat alone in his cage with thoughts about how to tackle the current situation. He wished his captors had not taken away his sniper rifle and Bastard Gun from his person, what could he do against that many soldiers. Still, it was better that he was breathing than killed. That meant these people intended to make use out of him while they still can. However, he pondered the possibility of his comrades surviving the encounter with the riders ever since the imprisoned sniper sacrificed his freedom for theirs just so the Red Line and the Order could prepare for whatever was in store for them.

Yet, he was not alone when he heard a sneeze within the tent. Looking around, the communist sniper looked for the origin of the noise, only to see a half-woman and half-fish person in her cage. It was the strangest sight he had ever come across before he realized that she was looking right back at him. Upon closer inspection, he was looking at a person whose form of clothes was simply two clams stringed together. He wasn't going question that given he was in another world, but he noted that this fish-person still had a beauty of a woman regardless of her strange form.

To his surprise, he heard her voice for the first time. "Hi."

Timur didn't know where to begin as he tried to form a word from his thoughts. "Hello." He replied in his thick Russian accent.

The young woman expressed a momentary warm smile towards him. "Why did the other humans lock you up? You look like the others, but your voice sounds very strange." She asked with a sincere curiosity.

A small chuckle escaped from him. "I'm from a city called Moscow. It is… very different compared to where these people come from." He answered. "As to how I managed to get in a cage, the people here had attacked me and took me as their prisoner."

"Why would the humans do that to their own?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I do not intend on finding out." Then his hand gestured towards himself. "My name is Timur Glazkov, what's your name?"

The stranger appeared to have been reluctant as she scooted away as far as she could in her cage. Then she began to huddle away in her corner. "Aquata. My name is Aquata."

It was a strange name, but the sniper could not resist the opportunity to complement her. "Aquata, it sounds like a beautiful name."

An armored guard clad in black had stepped into the tent as he shouted at the two people in the cages. "Both of you, shut up!"

"Up yours, jackass."

The guard drew his sword smacked his cage with his blade. "Next time I'll shove this blade into your gut."

"At least I'm not as ugly as a fucking rat." Came Timur's insult.

"Why you insolent bastard!" The guard ran his blade through the bars, but was caught by surprise when the Russian swatted the sword aside. Even though the weapon drew blood, it allowed him to get in close and grab the man's hand.

"Big mistake." He quietly whispered towards the man as he yanked his arm into his cage, enough force to knock into the bar. Then he was quick to grab ahold of his head and quickly break him. When the deed was finished, Timur's hands pulled the guard's body closer to his cage as he searched him in every spot he could find. "Come on, there is always a key on these guys." Then his fingers felt a steel ring attached to the man's belt. "There you are?"

After he looted the keys off the dead guard, he unlocked the padlock keeping him away from his freedom. Once he swung the door out of his way, the communist sniper looked towards the only entrance of the tent with the hopes of escape. However, a pang of guilt came into his heart when he realized he would be leaving Aquata behind. Her innocent eyes stared into his soul as his second thoughts made him take the opportunity to bring her away.

He walked over to the cage and began to shove the keys into the padlock as he received a response from the odd person. "Why are you doing this, human?" She asked. "I'm not one of your kind."

When he finished unlocking the cage, he was quick to reply. "It's the right thing to do. Now come closer, I'm going to carry you out of this camp."

"Why? I'll only weigh you down."

"Do you want to leave or not?" He asked.

Aquata glanced over to the body of the dead guard and hesitantly moved towards the communist soldier as she found herself being carried in his arms. It was an awkward feeling to be touchy a person whose other half of the body consisted of fish scales. "I don't feel comfortable."

"You don't have much of a choice, really." Timur commented as he pushed up his legs and began to walk near the tent's flaps.

Looking outside, he could see that night had fallen outside of the tent with the sources of light only consisting of soldiers carrying torches on their patrols. Others were simply using their light to work in the dark.

"It's dark out, good. We can have an easier time sneaking out." He stated as he saw a sentry walk past his tent. However, the light of the torch had revealed a small tent keeping the horses warm from the unrelenting cold weather.

"When are we leaving?" Aquata wondered.

"Now." When the edge of the light was gone, the Red Line sniper slipped out of the prisoner tent and approached the line of horses waiting to be taken.

* * *

The evacuation was going as planned. Soldiers and scientists were busy emptying out their important files and documents about the various things in the Metro. News of the biomass's increasing volume had spread further than expected. The only obstacle keeping it back was the flamethrower teams employed by the Red Line, Fourth Reich, and Hansa. It was a chaotic battle to keep the monster developed by NATO back when the bombs fell. If it spread too quickly, several stations would have been overrun by its mass and consumed to only increase that biomass to unregulated levels.

After being confined to a wheelchair, the only thing the colonel could do was order men to carry the papers of the Order to heavily secured containers on the trains to Avtozavodskaya along with essential personnel and their families. It was a pity that this was going to be the last time he would see the lights of Polis Station while his people fled from the monster that would consume all of humanity.

Yet, his work was not finished as he rolled his wheels up to an office of an old friend who was no longer among them. Colonel Miller looked up at the nametag placed at the center of the door. "Hunter, I know you won't appreciate me looking into your things." Then he turned the knob of the door and pushed it forward as he advanced into the room. His friend's office was still in good condition just like the day he went to Exhibition station to save it's inhabitants and most importantly - Artyom.

Going behind his desk, the Spartan Commander began to dig through what few officer containers that were present which mostly consisted of a desk. Some of the secrets these documents had no longer presented their use as Hunter knew them all in great detail. However, one of the files had it's binding red tap broken as the colonel started to inspect the contents. With each paper, Miller could not believe his eyes. Whatever secret he carried, the pre-war public would have killed him for his existence if they knew about his long line of aristocracy.

Upon reading each page, it kept mentioning details surrounding Khan's mysterious origins, but it also went into great detail about Hunter's family. There was a photo of a young Hunter in his Red Army uniform standing alongside his wife while a baby was being carried in her arms. Ever since the bombs fell, Hunter never spoke about his family.

Below that came another photo of his wife, but came Hunter's comments about her death. Apparently, she had died in one of the stations that were consumed by rats. Then the comments started questioning where his son was. Apparently, his son had survived his encounter with the rats and took refuge in Exhibition.

Flipping the page, Miller found a picture of Hunter squatting beside a boy with a smiling Sukhoi - Artyom's stepfather - standing tall beside the duo. It appeared that Hunter found his son. Good, at least several members of his family was not dead. Then he noticed a picture slipped behind the one he was looking at.

His fingers reached the hidden photo as he felt the oily pages pressed against his skin. When his gaze fell upon the picture, it showed an older Hunter and Sukhoi standing together. However, the colonel recognized the boy who stood beside them. It was the very same boy who came to Polis and asked him for his helmet - it was Artyom. "Cykablyat. Hunter, you owe me some goddamn answers."

* * *

Elsa walked alone in the palace garden. News of Rapunzel's birthright had brought happiness throughout the Kingdom of Corona. The princess had finally returned and the celebrated it with the lighting of the lanterns. It was truly a happy moment for the entire family. She expressed a warm smile at the recent memory as she pondered about the future. Things were truly changing for the better. The last time she had felt such happiness when she was with Anna on that very night.

With Artyom's support, she could feel comfortable around people once again. How odd that such people can provide goodness and help when there was once a time she never believed the princess of Arendelle could feel normal.

A loud rustle in the bushes had grabbed her attention. "Alright Anna, you can come out now. You're not going to scare me." The princess stated. She hated surprises from Anna, but it was a way to break her out of her thoughts as usual.

Yet, there was nothing, but silence.

Elsa looked to her left to see the rustling of bushes still continue without a voice to reply. "Anna?" She wondered, hoping her sister was still committed to doing a trick.

Out from the shadows of the bushes and into a moonlight came a stranger in a red cloak. Her face was hidden away as she presented her knife from her cloak.

"Who are you?!" The princess demanded.

An evil laugh was all that came from the strange hidden woman as she presented a green lantern as well. "Look into the lamp and you shall see."

As she reached for her gloves, Elsa's eyes stared into the ancient green lamp and was entranced by its color. For some odd reason, her strength and self control began to fade away. "Who are you?"

The stranger took off her hood and revealed the recognizable features that were only seen in the forest. "My name is Mother Gothel. Do as I ask and help me find Rapunzel."

A moment later, the princess of Arendelle fell under her control.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is quite a change of events.

* * *

 **Guest** : Have you ever heard of the phrase "patience is a virtue"? You can wait.

 **Guest** : I have seen the trailer to _Welcome to Marwen_ , but I don't think crossing over Company of Heroes 2 would make a good a crossover fanfic. The movie is quite different in what it's trying to do.

 **Guest** : Maybe. I'm waiting for the game to see what is in store for any fanfiction potential.

 **Guest** : No, not going to happen. Not unless there is a character who _is_ a Cossack.


	14. Chapter 14: The Crimson Tide

General Pavel Morozov had quite an easy time rallying the battalion towards this new enemy; however, the Fourth Reich had insisted that he could use their support with a company of heavy troopers. There was much bad blood between the Red Army and the Nazis as their combat experience consisted of the fighting beneath the tunnels or the minor skirmishes on the surface of the Dead City. Yet, they would have to put aside their differences for this one moment. All of these soldiers to preserve a single life. Despite his willingness to simply cut his losses and get the opportunity to establish defenses in Pahjola, there was his usual musketeer phrase that had always helped him in his life. All for one and one for all, the latter half of the phrase reminding him of his past experience with the Savior of the Metro.

The ocean of infantry marching in the cold winter lands of this new territory also brought the complaints of freezing soldiers. There was also the issue of logistics as their only supplies were wagons of horses bringing in ammo and ordinance to supplement the troops on the battlefield. However, this would be the first time that these men would be fighting on a different battlefield with a different enemy. Hopefully, the hatred between the Reds and the Nazis wouldn't affect their judgement across the battlefield.

With each step into the snow, General Morozov knew that the men would be tired. Forcing them to continue marching would only hurt them in the long-term as all of them were used to the comfort of trolleys transporting them between the frontlines and the stations. Thankfully, there were 'volunteers' who were willing to use their small experience with riding horses to recon the surrounding land and alert the mass of soldiers in the open. While he waited for news, Pavel pulled out the strange magic-like map and brought it into his hands. Looking at the discovered areas, he was glad that they were going in the right direction. It would have been embarrassing if his men were marching towards the opposite way.

One of the soldiers was quick to alert him. "Comrade General Morozov, one of the riders is here."

Pavel folded his map and slipped it back into his pockets as two riders were speedily bypassing the heavy snow. Although he recognized one of the scouts, one of the men was carrying a strange person whose half of her body was fish legs.

The closer the riders came, one of the Nazis expressed his disgust at the woman. "They bring a fucking mutant to us. What the hell is this shit?"

The general was quick to shut him up. "Cut the chatter!" He ordered as the riders came forward. "Soldier, who is this?"

The reporting scout saluted him and glanced over to the duo on the single horse. "Sir, this is the man we were going to kill for. He managed to escape the camp and apparently brought this girl along with her."

"So, we came all of this way for nothing."

The former prisoner spoke up. "General, my captors are bringing everything they have to find us." He said. "They're not far behind us."

"Not far, how can you be sure?"

"They're bringing in their riders to capture me. However, they're also bringing in infantry and some heavy guns in our direction."

Somebody tapped Pavel by the shoulder as he turned around to see a radio operator. "Sir, all of the scouts are returning from their roles. They say we're… we're surrounding by cavalry."

"Chyort. Tell the officers to form their units into small square formations - including the Nazis!" The general ordered.

All the soldiers and his aides were surprised by his words as they stared at him. "Sir, why are you asking us to form squares?" The radio operator asked him.

"Look, I read it in a book once, turns out it was effective against horses." He explained. "Do as I say?" When he took a glance at the ex-prisoner, he stepped aside. "You, grab a gun. Someone protect her during the fighting."

A loud commotion amongst the soldiers had filled the open ground with chaos as soldiers muttered to themselves with confusion. These small formations of men huddled together with their arms wrapped around their chests while the non-combat personnel were dragged within these small forts made out of men. Then a soldier began to ask behind Pavel's back. "What in God's name are we doing this for?"

"We won't be able to get back to Pahjola in time. They have too much cavalry." Soon the ground began to thunder as the men looked around in fear. "Everyone, fix bayonets!" As the general looked around, he noticed the reluctance of the Reds and the Nazis as they unsheathed their bladed attachments and planting them on the end of the barrels. There was once a time when Russia had to fight enemy cavalry with this very formation. It was archaic, but if it worked then it should work right now.

The thunder of hooves continued to arrive closer as the Russian soldiers looked around to see hordes of mounted soldiers clad in black armor. It was quite a sight to see if he wasn't going to be the one to be run down by foreign soldiers. As one of their soldiers rode forward, Pavel unbuttoned his coat only to see his AK-74u hanging from his neck and two of his revolvers resting in their holsters. He grabbed his assault carbine and cocked his weapon while the rider came closer from the west. "Savages of Pahjola, hand over our prisoners back to us or we will slay all of you without mercy. If you hand us our prisoners, all we be spared by Ratcliffe."

There was nothing, but silence as the general of the Red Line understood that he no intention of handing over the people he rescued. "Sorry to say, chuvak, but we must decline. You're just ugly as a fucking pig."

The armored rider drew his strange pistol and began to aim at the men in the ranks. "Very well, you will regret it."

Before the messenger had the chance, a bullet from the assault carbine echoed from his chamber and struck the man on horseback. It was at this moment that the enemy reacted surprisingly as one of their own slumped off his mount and crashed into the snow with his blood splattered across. "Kill them all!"

Soon after, the enemy riders charged towards them with a loud battlecry as one of the men couldn't comprehend at the possibility of death. "They're going to run us down. We should run."

"Stand your ground!" Pavel shouted. "Trust me, this will work!" As the rode towards their lines with swords drawn, Pavel joined the ranks of his men as he faced the enemy from the west side. "Fire!" He ordered.

He had once read a book about a military formation in far ancient days when infantry would have be faced the risk of cavalry. It went into detail how they once had one-shot rifles and bayonets to keep the mounted enemy back. However, applying this formation with assault rifles and automatic shotguns had brought its reward when the horses and their riders stumbled and fell. The front ranks fell underneath the hooves of those behind them as the shock of pre-war and makeshift weapons began to cut them down in droves.

What seemed like a horrifying end at the hand of cavalry had in fact, improve the morale of the infantry in formation as comments from the soldiers had assured the communist general that the situation was going well. "What the hell, this like shooting rats in a barrel?!" How such a formation saved his people and by extension - the Nazis, from certain death.

When the enemy reached less than twenty-five meters, what appeared to have been a horde of cavalry had whittled the enemy down. They intended on showing no mercy to his men, but he would return the favor. These people had survived the apocalypse, they were not going to be killed like dogs.

The surviving enemy troops that knew they were out of luck had now started to turn and flee from the battlefield. Cowards they were, but disciplining them was not part of his problem. Upon inspecting his weapon, General Morozov glanced at his magazine to find his assault carbine empty. The adrenaline made him use up all of his ammo throughout the gunfire. It was a surprise that he never had a chance to think about how many people who fell into his sights as Pavel lowered the weapon. "Ladna, let's return to Pajhola. I think we just kicked off a fucking war."

* * *

Anna was filled with happiness her long-lost cousin walked out of the kitchen with a batch of cookies in her tray. It was a reluctant smile as she earned the attention of two kings from two kingdoms, but when she placed it down the King and Queen of Corona were quick to reach out and take a bite. "My goodness, I have never tasted a cookie that good. So this is what you did in your spare time."

Her blonde-haired cousin expressed an embarrassing smile on her face. "Yes, it's the only thing I know how to make." Rapunzel stated.

"Well, now that you are the princess of Corona, I should have a library of things that might interest you-"

A door to the dining room was interrupted when a guard in his disheveled uniform stepped into the room with his helmet not fitted the right way. "Good sir, what's wrong?" Anna asked of him.

The young man immediately looked at every royal member in the room. "Your majesties and highnesses, you all need to leave you are in great danger."

"Danger?" Wondered King Agnarr. "What is going on?"

"It's Princess Elsa, she's unleashing these snow monsters at the command of the this lady in a red cloak. I don't know who she is, but the captain and the Russians have ordered me to evacuate you out of the palace." The guardsman answered. "We need to go right now, her snow powers are locking down the palace as we speak."

"Frederic, we need to go now!"

The King of Corona was caught off-guard. "Are we should-"

"Yes!"

Whatever warm sentiment had been in the room, the royal families were quick to rise up from their seats as he walked everyone towards the nearest entrance.

* * *

Artyom's hand quickly cranked the charger to his railgun, only to hear the crackling electricity heat up his barrel. The Nazis soldiers were walking beside him while they reloaded their weapons as they strode through the foreign hallways. In the meantime, the guards that were routed by the fighting had ran past them in horror. The Dark Ones had voiced their warning for him as they came closer to the danger.

One of the guards ran past him and shouted his fear to the top of his lungs. "Run for your lives!" He said before leaving the trio behind.

Whatever was coming, hopefully the princess would explain why she was doing this in the first place. Then the Russians saw dozens of Corona guards tossed into a wall from the hallway on their right. Then streams of snow began to freeze the hallway with ice and snow. Those who were defeated were quick to escape from the slow creep of harsh coldness without their weapons. "I really don't like where this is going." Artyom commented.

Out from the corner of the hallway came this large snow golem towards them without resistance. For the first time, the Polis Ranger felt terrified when the creature reminded him too much of another creature back in the Metro. This unnatural being screamed at their general direction as it's unrelenting breathe had increased. Yet, the young man had the wonder what would happen if he angered it.

He aimed his fully-charged railguard and pulled the trigger, only to see his super-charged ball-bearing melt through the snow. However, the shot's potential was short-lived when the heat was immediately cooled down by the sheer amount of snow itself. Then Hans spoke his mind about the matter. "Okay, what made you think pissing the damn thing was a good idea?"

Artyom lowered his railgun and slowly stepped back from the creature. "Most of the time, bullets usually work."

"Well, it didn't."

The snow golem started laughing with an evil smile as it approached the soldiers. "Where is Rapunzel?!" The magically-made creature had demanded.

"We should run." Diesel commented as the trio were quick to run away from the monster that chased after them. It was not a pleasant feeling of being hunted down by something that was capable of ripping a man in two. Thankfully, fear was quite an excellent motivator in trying to survive the mass of ice and snow pursuing them.

The weary boots of the soldiers echoed throughout the hallway as Artyom noticed a strange detail occurring throughout the entire palace. The creep of snow and ice was continuing to cover up all that stood in its path. Nothing was kept at bay as the trio found their way towards the entrance of the palace. The surviving guards were quick to encourage them to leave this place as a large formation of soldiers readied their weapons at the creature to come.

"Where is Rapunzel?!" The creature demanded once again as the fight continued further into the courtyard.

Hans lifted his gatling gun and unleashed a hailstorm of gunfire towards the creature while several of the guardsmen fired their crossbows at the construct. Artyom and Diesel unleashed whatever firepower they could have while the monster swung its arms towards the first ranks of the defenders. Even though the gatling gun was chipping away at the snow and ice, the heavy trooper was tossed aback by the golem's hand before the soldiers of Corona charged altogether in one great push. The Polis Ranger and the Nazi held their fire as cold steel clashed into the construct's body.

The surreal fight made Artyom question his reality, but then he noticed a strange moment where one of the Coronian guardsmen drew a torch and began to melt the snow by heat alone. "Keep going men, we might destroy it." Layers upon layers of snow dripped into the stone floor, but revealed an icy core within the construct.

He lined up the sights of his weapon against this being's possible weakness and perhaps hoped he wouldn't hit anybody in the meantime. With the pull of the trigger, the railgun's recoil kicked up from his arms while he observed the heated shot fly into its 'heart'. Through the weapon's scope, he saw the construct looked at it's weakness and expressed a terrified look upon its face. "Oh no." A moment later, the Corona soldiers - who were once locked in melee - were now covered in snow on their uniforms.

Yet, through the debris, Artyom saw two figures walk out the entrance of the palace. Princess Elsa had her gloves off while streams of snow appeared out of her fingertips. "Elsa?" He wondered with confusion. However, there was an odd detail of her restraint as she appeared to be struggling to move.

Then he recognized a stranger from before with her red dress and strangely warm smile. Yet, in her hand was a glowing green lantern. "Oh boys, hello there!" Everyone in the courtyard was standing in shock. "Alright people, let's make this quick shall we. King Frederic of Corona has taken something valuable and I want my Rapunzel back." The woman added. "If he doesn't bring me back what once was mine, I will not release the princess of Arendelle from my control. Do tell him that."

A leader stepped forward from dozens of guards, an older man with a brown mustache had drawn his sword. "You will release her, immediately!"

An evil smile was all she could offer. "No, I shall not." Then she stole a glance from Elsa. "Princess, lock the doors."

Upon turning away and returning into the royal palace, Elsa raised her hands as she struggled to fight against the orders. She took a step back as walls of ice were instantaneously rising from the ground. Despite the magic getting in the way, Artyom still had a chance to stop this mess as he fired his railgun, but the magic of ice had gotten in the way with its thick walls breaking its stopping power. The last thing he saw was the tears of a princess and a grin of somebody who was asking for a bullet.

* * *

With the palace doors literally frozen shut, Artyom had brought the news to the two kings. A small tavern was taken as a refuge since the palace itself was no longer under their control. If there was one thing he knew, plenty was on the line as King Agnarr was filled with despair. "She is controlling my daughter? Why haven't you stopped her?" He asked of the Russian Ranger.

The young man lowered his head as he remembered the moment he tried to take the shot. "I tried, but Elsa's powers had gotten in the way of my shot." He explained.

"What kind of excuse is that?" The king wondered with skepticism. "My daughter has unleashed her powers at the hands of a woman who will release her if she takes my niece as a hostage? We cannot accept such a deal. My brother will not have his child taken away from his arms once again."

"Sir, I know that." Artyom acknowledged. "However, we still have a chance."

Agnarr stared at him with shock. "This is serious. My daughter is in danger and my brother's kingdom is in complete danger. How can you be so sure we have such a chance?"

Experience in the Metro had taught him one thing that had helped him save his life. "There is always a chance, even if it is a small one. If this woman is smart, she would block all obvious and direct entrances into the palace. However, I'm going to go on a gambit and perhaps use a particular option that may work."

King Frederic's silence was broken as he crossed his arms. "What option would that be?"

"Sir, was the princess's crown well-guarded?"

His face expressed confusion. "Why yes, of course. I had the best of the best protect that crown, it wasn't until those thieves broke through and-wait a minute. You're considering using those criminals to help you get in?"

Artyom nodded his head. "Yes sir. If they could get past your men, I think I can as well. Perhaps fix the problem before it continues any further." He explained. "There is one problem, I am not sure they're going to cooperate if there is nothing in it for them."

"A royal pardon? Why should I give them that?" Frederic wondered. "These men planned to steal my daughter's crown, why should they get off so easily."

"With all due respect, your majesty, you're kicked out from your own palace. I think releasing several criminals for your daughter would be a small price to pay, wouldn't it?"

Then Agnarr grabbed his attention. "Speak carefully, Artyom. You are talking to a king."

"He's right." The King of Corona replied as he lowered his head. "It's a small cost I can afford, I have spent all of these years trying to get my daughter back. I won't lose her again. Brother, our options are very limited and your bodyguard is offering the best we can have against someone who controlling a princess with snow powers."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head. "I hope you have a plan in store for these blackguards."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure Elsa and Rapunzel remain safe." The Polis Ranger assured him as he walked away from the two kings on one end of the bar. Meanwhile, he walked to the other end to see Hans taking a sip from a pint of beer. "Hans, do you think Diesel could come with me?"

The Nazi placed his wooden mug down and wiped his face. "Diesel and I are always together. So, no. I don't think we can help you. Shit, we were fighting a snow monster. I don't think we have the balls to take on anything like that if her powers create more of those things. Best to leave things up with the Savior of the Metro. After all, you seem to have a plan in place before I ever could."

"This only came up a couple minutes ago. That is not much." He replied.

"Perhaps, but still a plan nonetheless. You better go, I think you have a princess to save."

* * *

Author's Note: Indeed the events have unfolded, but what will be in store for our heroes?

* * *

 **king Quinn The Last Heir** : Indeed it is.

 **Aren serathy** : Yes, they are to some degree.


	15. Chapter 15: Not One Step Back

While the situation deteriorated at the palace with the soldiers of Corona trying to break through, Artyom strode through the prison as he hoped to recognize Flynn Rider. Criminals from all walks of life had been placed behind bars, but he would not judge them. After all, he was once in the company of a communist major and a stalker in debt. Then his boots stopped at one cell when he saw a familiar face on his right. When he turned right-faced, the Polis Ranger found himself looking at a sleeping Flynn Rider. He tapped the prison bars and woke the man up. "Flynn Rider?"

The thief opened his eyes as he sat up from his bunk. "Yeah, I'm up. What's going on?" However, his expression changed when he finally got a good look at the Russian clad in a grey uniform wrapped by black armor. "Artyom? Are you here to do what I think you're going to do?"

He dismissed his question with the wave of his hand. "If you think I'm going to execute you, then I am wasting my time. No, I am going to give you a deal. You help me get into the palace the same way you stole that crown, the King of Corona will pardon you."

Flynn raised his eyebrows. "Is it really that simple?" He asked. "The people I meet in my line of work do not usually give up something that good. There is always a catch to things. Like, why are you asking for my help?"

"Do you remember Princess Elsa and the stairs made out of ice?"

He nodded his head.

"Good, the person who kidnapped the princess of Corona found some way to control her by unknown means and I plan to stop that from continuing any further. However, she is using Elsa's ice powers to block every possible entrance. The longer I talk the less likely we get inside, what do you say?"

"That's it? You're going to let me go if I let you in?"

A small nudge from his head had expressed there was more to this plan than met the eye. "Not exactly."

Flynn crossed his arms and leaned back against the concrete wall. "I knew it. There is a catch to this delightful deal you have offered me."

"I am going to need you to be my weapons chalet. There is a trunk full of my weapons that I will need if this is going to turn into shootout and if you accept you're going to drag that along with you." Artyom replied. "Will you help me?"

"Risk myself for freedom or remain in the cell for the rest of my life, I think the choice is clear. I will take the former option. I get to live longer." He answered with optimism.

There was a smile on the Russian's face. "Good. Now I'm going to offer this to the other two compatriots who helped you get inside the palace."

What appeared to have been a good moment for Flynn had changed his attitude on the matter as he stood up in his cell and approached the prison bars. "Don't. You do not want to give them that same offer."

"Why shouldn't I? The more the merrier."

"Because they will kill me. Unlike the brothers, I actually keep my word. As soon as you set them loose, they'll run as soon as you give them a chance." The thief explained to him in great detail.

Artyom walked closer and met him face to face. "Why should I believe you?" He asked while his arms rested upon his assault rifle.

"I'm a thief, I steal valuable items for gold. Those guys are cut throats, they will not hesitate to knock you in the back of the head and leave the kingdom."

It was odd that the Dark Ones whispered into his mind, influencing his judgement. "Very well, I will go get the guard." He stated as he turned away from his cell.

"Wait, I'm okay?"

"Several voices in my head say they can trust you."

* * *

The Red Line's 3rd Battalion had successfully returned to the castle of Pohjola with little resistance. However, the scouts had been deployed again and were ordered to keep an eye on their pursuers. Upon walking into the great hall of the natives, he noted the dozens of radio operators eating fine meals cooked by Louhi's daughters as they helped with the communications across this frozen wasteland of a frontier.

Pavel Morozov had entered the room while the snowflakes melted on his trench coat. "Situation report! Any traffic coming in?"

One of the operators - who was eating a chicken leg had spat out his food on his plate. "Sir, additional Red Line and Nazi reinforcements from base camp are on its way. The camp has also reported that they have erected defenses in case the foreigners attack them instead. Why are we receiving reinforcements, sir?"

A soldier guarding the operators had taken the opportunity to take off his coat while he was speaking. "Simple. We're stockpiling food and allocating military assets to ensure we do not lose the only settlement aside from our own. After all, 3rd Battalion is the one these people want. We drew first blood."

"Perhaps we can negotiate with them."

"They negotiated on the field and didn't leave me much choice." Pavel replied nonchalantly.

Radio traffic on a set of radios had earned the general's eyes. "General, the North and Baltic fleets know where we are. They're all mobilizing towards the western coast, which just so happens to be the closest towards the castle. Hell, we might have the opportunity to see them deploy aircraft in our general direction."

Pavel's younger side was filled with joy. He thought about those childhood memories when he was looking at the ancient pictures of Soviet soldiers jumping out of planes. Then how he would pester his parents when the radiation would disappear so he could attend the air show. Such dreams were dashed when his parents told him the truth that he would never see them. Oh how he would have the last laugh. "Ladna, order several stalkers to take up positions in the towers and signal the aircraft with their flashlights. At the very least, we'll easily get their attention."

A pair of footsteps echoed from behind his back. Turning around, Ranger Anna was crossing her arms. "I noticed that you're establishing defenses. They would be good against packs of nosalises and watchmen, but are you sure that it's enough to hold an army?"

"Maybe. They only sent their riders against us and we were quick to kill most of them, but I've learned we have a fighting chance."

She rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Pavel wondered.

"They might have been scouts pursuing those former prisoners that you brought with you."

"How did you kn-"

Anna quickly interrupted him. "I saw a Red carry a girl with fish legs. Do you really think I wouldn't ask any questions?"

"Point taken." He replied. "Even if they do outnumber us, it doesn't look like they'll won't have enough men to overrun us unless we run out of ammo. Even if need more ammunition, our emergency supplies would be enough to hold them back."

The conversation was cut short when one of the radio men alerted him. "Sir, scouts are reporting a large massive army marching towards us. They are five times larger than the cavalry force that attacked us."

"Can you confirm that report?"

He nodded his head. "Da, they say they're roughly eight thousand meters out from this settlement.

Then General Morozov looked back to the Polis Ranger. "Anna, alert everyone to take refuge to the castle. Will the Order participate in the fighting?"

"Perhaps as a rearguard if the enemy breaks through the main gates or overruns the walls. The Red Line didn't exactly leave much survivors to work with." The second sentence, certainly referring to the Battle of D6. "Uhlman has brought his explosives, he might fancy some ideas to lure whoever you pissed off."

"I appreciate that. I'll go organize the men." He walked away from the Ranger as looked deep inside his coat and reached for his carbine.

* * *

It took Artyom and Flynn to scale the walls as both men had to approach each ledge with caution. Some parts of the ledges were covered in ice while others were slippery wet. As painful as it was to proceed into the palace with such careful precision, they were alive because of it. Once they had entered the palace, the duo carefully walked around the palace hallways filled with the freezing air. Although the Polis Ranger was equipped, he could hear Flynn shivering with the cold. "If I had known I was going to be freezing inside of a castle filled with ice and snow in the middle of summer, I would have rejected your offer."

Artyom look over his shoulder to find the thief's uneasy smile. "Would you really do that?"

The man shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed his arms. "Maybe, but it should be quick."

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves." He replied while pressing forward. "Elsa might know a thing or two on how to fix this mess."

Then a question was brought up. "You seem rather close to the princesses than most guards I've met. It looks like there is a story about that. Do you mind telling me the story?"

"I saved their father." The Russian answered as they walked into a hallway filled with dozens of rooms on the right. "As a result, the king rewarded me to become the family bodyguard. Right now, I think I'm doing a decent job keeping the family safe."

A small chuckle escaped from his mouth. "To be in the company of two lovely princesses and earn a suitable position by the crown. Do you have any idea how many guys would pay for that? Before you locked me up in a cell alongside my companions, I was considering on advising you to make an advance on the princess with the snow powers."

Artyom stopped in his tracks with confusion on his face. "Advances? You certainly do not know about my priorities."

Flynn stood in front of the young man with confusion on his face. "Perhaps you should reorganize those priorities. Might do you some good."

"I am from a different world with different standards." He answered.

"Different standards? How different is your world's standards compared to this one?"

He expressed a deep sigh. "You do not have a single clue how lucky this world is. At least you still have blue skies, green grass, and fresh air."

"Is it that bad?" Flynn wondered.

"Yes." Artyom stated as he continued walking through the very same hallway. "It's one of the reasons why I don't exactly see a future, because the future of my life was quite… limited or there was none at all."

"What makes you think that?"

Then he noticed a familiar door on his right. "My ancestors destroyed heaven, hell, and purgatory. If you want to go even further, God probably left us to die as our penance for the destruction of his word." The Polis Ranger quickly unlocked the door, only to recognize his own belongings and the trunk full of weapons and personal items. "Ah, there you are."

When Flynn entered the room, his next words were enough to make the man pause. "Is that why you don't see yourself among their company? You don't fit with them and you feel out of place, right?"

"On point." He openly answered. "The only reason why I stick around is that the king might help me out in the future. After all, I'm only here just to try and get back to my people. Problem, I don't know much about this world. Plus, I feel that Princess Elsa needs some help trying to deal with people."

"Princess Elsa? You have a soft spot for her?"

Artyom knelt beside the trunk and began to unlock it before the thief. A whole assortment of weapons were laid within the container as he grabbed more dirty bullets to complement his weapons. From pistols and revolvers, to makeshift one-shot shotguns. When he looked up from the trunk, he could see the surprise on his face. "It's like looking in the mirror. Once upon a time, I was just like a scared child who didn't know what to do with the cards that were dealt with." Then he grabbed a double-barrelled shotgun and several belts of shotgun shells. "Here, I need you to bring this along with you."

"Wait-What? I'm not carrying that whole thing?" Flynn asked.

He shook his head. "Nyet, I decided against that. There are some important stuff in my trunk and would be a pain for you to drag around with. Mind as well let you run around with whatever you can carry." Looking deep into the trunk, Artyom smiled at the sight of a long-barrelled sniper rifle. "Here's the Preved, I'm going to need you to have that on hand in case we find something that needs some serious shooting."

"What needs serious shooting?" The duo was immediately caught off-guard as Artyom drew his revolver and Flynn jumped back and screamed with his leg ready to kick. However, both men were quick to take note of the alive talking snowman with its eyes staring back at them. "Hi, I'm Olaf!"

The thief's boot was quick to start kicking the snowman out of the doorway while Artyom was squatting in disbelief. He was looking at a living and talking snowman - complete with a carrot and coals for buttons. Yet, the eyes were the most disturbing thing he had ever come across. How could a snowman even live? "Oh no, get it away from me!"

Olaf walked back into the room as he planted his head back on his body. "Wow, someone certainly doesn't like hugs." He commented. "I don't know why Elsa would want me to find her friends that don't want one?"

The snowman's last sentence caught Artyom's attention. "Wait, Elsa sent you?" The Russian asked as he stood up in the room.

His smile widened with hope. "Yeah, she and this weird lady were having fun making snow people, but she specifically wanted me to look around and see if there was a way to get in and find her friends. Are you her friends?"

Artyom and Flynn took one long look at one-another before returning their gazes towards the snowman. "Yes we are. Could you take us to her?"

"Of course, I'll lead the way."

As the snowman ran out of the room, the Polis Ranger reached deep into the trunk and grabbed more magazines for the Preved. "Flynn, can you carry this?"

"How much do you want me to carry?" The thief replied.

* * *

The serious losses Ratcliffe had received by these savages was an embarrassment throughout the company, but he would rectify that by tracking their forces down and ending them… permanently. The legends of Pahoja had spoke how their castle was filled with forbidden magical knowledge, which meant he had to leave his cannons behind. His soldiers marched through the merciless snow with their heavy armor while he could see the ancient gleaming battlements of a castle waiting before him. His employers would enjoy such an opportunity to loot those rumored riches themselves.

Formations of infantry marched forward while groups of pikemen marched before the musketeers. Thanks to the horrific casualties of the cavalry forces, they were kept back in reserve in case the enemy had such an opportunity to sally out of their defenses. With each marching step, Ratcliff continued to ride his horse behind the lines of criminals and cutthroats. Off in the distance, bells were ringing from the castle's surrounding villages as the company saw the villagers run for their lives and flee into the defenses of the castle.

The closer they approached the village outskirts, Ratcliffe saw several men on horseback near the edge of the village. They were unlike any he had seen before, but that would not matter as they had the numbers to overrun their ranks. "Hold the army! Bodyguards, to me!" Ratcliffe's orders were quick and clear while he rode ahead of the army to find several armored soldiers on horseback. However, what caught his attention was a man wearing a tall coat that was complemented by his peaked cap. "Good evening, gentlemen. I hope my army hasn't disturbed your peaceful land. I am Captain Ratcliffe of the Black Company, would you have the honor of introducing yourself."

The stranger wearing the peaked cap had spat in the snow before him, clearly he was not pleased with his arrival. "I am General Morozov of the Red Line, but let us spare our troops the pleasantries, captain." He replied in a foreign accent while his venomous voice hissed at his rank. "Why don't you send your army back where it came from? It would be a pity to see all of them blocking the gate with their bodies."

"How dare you?!" Ratcliffe demanded. "This was supposed to be a parley, not some insult conference."

"Why not?" The general smiled for a moment, but his facial expression changed. "Your troops imprisoned one of my men. I do not take kindly to that."

"Yes, but your man had stolen my prisoner which is one of those reasons why I am here?"

"Then why are you here then?"

The captain raised his head up high. "How do you not know what lies behind those walls? Don't you savages live here?"

"Savages? We are not savages. In fact, we are just civilized people - you and I. The only difference is that I don't intrude in the affairs of others. Now good day." The general answered as he grabbed his reigns.

"Then why did you decide to come all this way to meet me?"

The general's smile returned. "Simple, I wanted to see whether my troops might find something worthy to shoot at." He pulled the reins of his horse and turned away from the captain of the mercenaries. Then he spoke a strange tongue that Ratcliffe was unfamiliar with as they made their way up to the castle.

* * *

Princess Elsa felt the magical restraints against her body. Meanwhile, the woman who controlled her powers had playfully ordered the princess to create these human-like constructs of ice and snow. As much as she tried to fight against it, the lantern the woman carried was glowing brighter than before. Something about it had broke her will to break free. "Please let me go." She pleaded.

The stranger, who was sitting in the king's chair, glanced over to her. "I would, but my precious Rapunzel is in the king's hands. Can't let him keep her."

"Who are you? Why would you want my cousin in the first place?"

She leaned in the armchair and started to pick at her fingernails. "My name is Gothel sweetie, there is something special about Rapunzel that I could say the same about you. Both of you have magic, deary, but her magic is more useful to me than your ice powers. Why don't you stop asking questions and busy yourself with the snow?"

Her order was given as the princess felt the magical force in her arms start making castles in the snow. In the meantime, Elsa looked around to see dozens of snow soldiers - almost resembling men - carrying well-crafted swords, shields, and spears made out of ice. If this woman continued to force her to create more, she could have an army of ice soldiers at her command and the person who knows how to create them.

Gothel was caught by surprise when the hall's doors exploded open. The snow soldiers near the door had immediately disintegrated with flying debris tearing them apart. "My goodness!"

Elsa turned her gaze towards the entrance, only to see two figures step into the room. When the debris had cleared, she recognized Artyom's uniform and his strange black armor. What made his appearance different was his face hidden away by his strange and foreign mask. Unlike the decorative masks she had seen in the pictures of masquerades, Artyom's mask was of different design. She couldn't tell what it's purpose was, but the princess could hear his breathing from the inside. "Your highness, we've come to rescue you."

While Artyom proceeded into room, Elsa also recognized the thief from before - Flynn Rider - who was carrying the Russian's weapons in his arms. "Next time, warn me!"

"You're alive are you not?" Artyom replied.

"I nearly got my head cut off!"

Yet, they were not the only ones who entered the room. The very snowman that had brought help was walking between the duo. "Hi Elsa! I've brought help."

Gothel's voice was filled with anger. "I should have ordered you to destroy that snowman when I had the chance."

Looking over her shoulder, the princess saw Gothel relaxing in her uncle's throne. "So, these are the lovely maiden's rescuers? Nonetheless, I won't hand her over unless you're here to give me back what was once mine."

Although Artyom's face was hidden away, he was able to express himself from the other side of the king's hall. "You do not own the Princess of Corona and you will release Princess Elsa from your control."

"What makes you think I'm simply going to hand her over?" The woman's lanter began to glow. "How about you go back to the king and bring back Rapunzel?"

Elsa was filled with fear while the lantern's green glow had become brighter than ever. "Be careful, she's going to-"

"Quiet!" Gothel ordered as the princess felt her mouth close shut. "Sooner or later, you'll be working for me."

The magical item that powered her control over the princess was brighter than ever while Artyom continued to walk forward. "Is it supposed to do something?" He wondered.

The woman looked at her magical item, only to see it crack. It's reaction made her get out of her seat in shock before glancing over at the princess. "Princess, I would like to see these constructs in action."

Without question, her arms did as they were told while more of these snow soldiers had appeared in the middle of the room. However, Princess Elsa saw Artyom's demeanor change from before. As the dozens of her constructs lunged forward with sword or spear in hand, the Russian was quick to unleash the gunfire from his weapon. Unlike his fierce response to the monsters he had fought in Arendelle, Artyom fought with surgical precision as bullets struck the cores of her constructs. Upon breaking their frozen hearts, their forms exploded and disintegrated into snowflakes.

Despite his efforts, he was only one man. Those that did not attack him, were quick to strike at the defenseless Flynn. "Oh no, I'm not going to get killed like this!" He shouted to the top of his lungs while dodging their strikes and slashes.

Compared to the thief's clumsiness saving his life, the foreigner was the complete opposite. He rolled around in the room before unleashing a burst of gunfire. His legs swept his assailants off their feet while giving him ample room to kill them. Yet, his ability to switch out weapons and fire them at particular situations had caught his attention. "Flynn, toss me the one with the four barrels!"

"No problem." The thief tossed the weapon over to the young man, who immediately grabbed ahold of the trigger and unleash a wrathful blast into a dozen constructs of ice and snow. Yet, he was quick to drop the weapon while the last two survivors were quick to attack Flynn. However, Elsa's mind was filled with joy when Olaf jumped one of the constructs and made it impossible for one of them to attack Flynn. "Some help here!"

Artyom drew a strange weapon that carried an electric charge for its barrel as he blasted the two snow soldiers with heated shots. "That it?"

Steam arose from their snowflake remains as he returned his full attention on Gothel trying to fix her green lantern. "No!" She replied with horror. "You should be under my control, why isn't this working on you?"

The man slipped a chuckle from behind his mask. "I'm a complicated mess. Now release the princess." He raised his weapon and drew it on her. "Now!"

Her fearfulness turned her face into a dark expression. "You think I'm the bad guy? Well then, I'll show you the bad guy. Elsa, kill him."

That moment of hope had ended with Artyom glancing over to the others. "Flynn, drop everything and get out of here. I'll take care of this."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Before Elsa had the urge to bring up the wrath of her ice powers, Olaf was running towards her. "Elsa, why are you being so mean? They seem like nice people."

"Get rid of him!" Gothel ordered a moment later, Elsa raised her hand towards her most beloved creation and encased him in a box of ice.

"Elsa!"

Her attention was elsewhere when she heard a shot discharged from Artyom's weapon. The threat of his shots were too large that she unleashed several layers of walls of ice before her puppeteer. However, the heated shot melted through seven layers before the eighth layer slowed the shot to a halt. She tried to fight the urge to hurt him, but her self-control was failing while Artyom ran around the walls of ice. Her hands shot out a stream of icicles after him; however, he was quick to let the icy walls block her shots from reaching him.

Meanwhile, Gothel began to step away from the man as he raised his weapon. Yet, his opportunity to fire was enough for Elsa to shoot a stream of magical snow and take his weapon out of his hands. Artyom disregarded that moment as he walked forward and drew another one of his guns out of his holster. The princess did her best to bring her hands away from hurting him, but it was too late.

A gunshot echoed throughout the king's hall, but the deed was already done. Her magical powers struck him in the heart and caused him to stumble back at its impact while another stream of snow ripped his mask and helmet off his head.. Then he fell to one knee as his hands began to grasp his chest. Princess Elsa watched in horror as she learned what had been done, she had struck him in the heart. She was filled with dread as her hand was covered over her mouth.

"No!" Gothel cried as she grabbed the princess's attention. "He destroyed my lamp!" However, she was not done as she strode towards Artyom and unsheathed a blade from her dress.

Elsa sprinted towards his safety as her hands shot out one more time - not to harm, but to save. Her magical projectile struck the knife out of her hand and caused her to stop in her tracks. "You will not hurt him."

She glared at her, but took the chance to run for her life. No, she doesn't deserve a chance to run away from justice. The princess shot several streams of ice and snow, erecting an icy cold jail for the woman who took away her self-control.

After imprisoning the woman, she came to his side. "Artyom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

He grunted with one hand clenching onto the spot where he was struck. "You were under her control so there is nothing to forgive. Chyort, I can see why you were so hesitant on using your powers, but it's better feeling than radiation."

A commotion stormed into the room as the duo looked at the door to see the King of Arendelle entered the room with a detachment of Corona guards. They were filled with shock at the scene that had occurred before them while King Agnarr was quick to come to his side with the two Nazis following him. "Artyom, what happened?" He asked.

The foreign bodyguard began to shiver. "I freed Elsa, but she managed to do something to me before we stopped her."

Her father grew concerned when his next words came out. "Where did Elsa strike you?"

He tapped the spot where his heart was. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes." The king answered. "The trolls who know about this magic say that the heart is where you are the most vulnerable. I don't know how to solve this problem unless we go to them and it might be too late to help you."

One of the Nazis had spoken. "What would happen to him?"

"I don't know, this is a precedent I have never come across in my entire life."

The room's atmosphere had changed when the light had dimmed and black hole had appeared at the center of the room. It was the most strangest event Elsa had seen in her entire life, the soldiers of Corona readied their weapons and slowly approached the anomalous event that had occurred in their life. Out from the abyss came an old figure in strange clothes. It was unlike any she had ever seen before and his notable features was the design of his grey beard and the bright red bandana wrapped around the top side of his head. His hands were clasped together as he spoke a foreign tongue.

For all of his mysteriousity, Princess Elsa heard Artyom's voice recognize the man. "Khan?" It appears he was just as surprised as everyone else. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The old man stopped clasping his hands together and walked straight towards the young man. "I can tell you on the way back, but we must go. The Dark Ones contacted me and we need to solve your heart of ice problem before it gets out of hand." He answered bluntly while he ignored the soldiers with the swords and halberdiers. However, he was confronted by the two Nazis. "Gentlemen, will you move aside?"

Artyom was quick to reassure everyone else. "It's okay everyone, he's a friend." Then he began to struggle and get himself off the ground. "We should get my belongings before we leave."

"No time." Khan replied. "Time is of the essence. The people of the Metro are under attack and this portal can't hold forever."

"What is going on?" One of the Nazis asked. "Who is attacking who in the Metro?"

"A threat that is large enough to bring your people and the Red Line together. Follow me, they will need our help." He helped the young man up while his arm was over his shoulder.

Confused by the quick turn of events, Elsa grabbed their attention. "Where are you all going?"

The old man quickly answered her question as he was one step away from entering the black portal in the company of the two other fellows. "If you wish to know where are, head north and you will find a frozen land called Pohjola." When he was finished, the party of four entered the portal and the next few seconds, everyone in the room watched the black portal disappear out of existence.

Although the princess was relieved by Artyom's rescue, she grew worried of the man who was now struck with a frozen heart. Elsa became worried about his well-being while the room was being secured. Her construct - Olaf - had freaked out the local guards while Gothel found herself trapped by the soldiers.

Her father hugged her as he spoke. "Elsa, I'm happy that hag no longer has control over you. I hope you're alright."

She stared at the spot where the family bodyguard had disappeared. "What about Artyom? I'm worried I might hurt him."

Then the king let go of her as he turned his full attention to where the black portal began. "Whoever this Khan is, I have a feeling he knows more about this magic than I do. Perhaps he knows the answers to getting rid of that young man's problems."

Still, the ambiguous fate of her friend did not comfort her. Elsa looked around to find some comfort nearby, but as she turned around there was a small piece of Artyom that still remained. A broken mask still attached to its helmet.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I have this chapter done. I'm probably going to give this crossover a rest and focus on the others that people have been waiting to be updated. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this.


	16. Chapter 16: The Defenders of Pohjola

Princess Aquata sat quietly in her room as she tried to acclimatized herself in the strange world of the humans. Her father was never fond of their kind ever since their last day on the surface. Yet, she couldn't complain as the women were handing her clothes to cover her upper body. These clothes made her curious about the humans as she thanked the women who gave her something to contend with the frigid temperatures.

She heard little about what went beyond those walls as the cries of soldiers clashed against one-another. Just like the roaring waves of the seas crashing against the base of the cliffs. It was the most terrifying sounds the mermaid princess had ever come across. Aquata worried about the end of the battle, it was something she didn't want to endure again. Her escape from Ratcliffe and his men made her feel afraid of what was to come. If the mercenaries one, she would go back in the cage and be dragged off to someplace her father would never tell her.

Her line of thinking was interrupted when the door to her chamber was swung open. Young woman lowered their heads before an old elegant woman, who entered the room. Her clothes consisted an amalgamation of animal skins, which were more inconsistent than the ones the servants gave her. Despite her old age showing through the hair, the stranger's composure was enough to command presence around those who worked these halls. Then the old woman had strode forth and approached her bedside. "Princess Aquata, I am surprised to see you here?"

She immediately knew her name? The mermaid reluctantly spoke up, but the woman gestured her hand to quicken the pace. "How do you know my name?"

The woman's head was held up high as she stonely gave her the answer. "You're a mermaid. That is good enough. I'm familiar with your father, long enough to know what your people are?" Then she looked around to grab a chair and moved it beside her bed. "Are you feel okay? The northern weather is not exactly suitable for your people."

Aquata glanced at the warm fuzzy clothes that were wrapped around her body. "It feels nice. I have never felt anything like this outside of the water."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Once the siege is over, I'll do my best to send you back to Atlantis as soon as possible."

"Why are you doing this for me?" It was a genuine question, but her reaction was different than she expected.

"Best if you don't know. There are people who would be angry at me and Triton is one of those people."

A clattering of shoes came into the room as one of the servant women girls arrived into the room. "Mother, some strange creatures say father is returning from his journey!"

The crone rose from her seat to turn her full attention towards her daughter. "Make sure the courtyard is clear." Her daughter nodded her head before leaving the room. "I must go, hopefully you're not bored out of your mind in the meantime."

"I appreciate the thought."

The old woman stood up and left the room,

* * *

The invaders had underestimated the soldiers of the Metro. Waves after waves of infantry had brought their ladders to overrun the battlements with sword in hand, but were repulsed by the firepower of Kalashnikovs, makeshift shotguns, and sniper rifles. General Morozov was happy the men would hold against such odds. Then again, this was not the first time the Reds, Nazis, and several of the Polis Rangers have fought in close quarters. Fending off waves of nosalises had become their combat experience in order to save mankind from the mutants that hunger for them. The only difference between the fighting in the Metro and that of the battlements was the human face of their foes.

Pavel looked down from the battlements to see the recent wave of troops return back to their staging area. There was going to be another fight, but the communist general understood that the enemy wouldn't repeat the same idea if he was smart enough. "What's the status of our ammo supply?" He asked.

Timur accompanied the commander as he loaded his fresh magazine into his long rifle. "The quartermasters say we still have enough to last, but it's the rest of our supplies that I am worried about."

"No need to tell me. Food is not enough for an entire month unless we get reinforcements from the Metro to deal with this mess."

"We could kill the horses?" The sniper wondered.

The general shook his head. "No, we need those horses. What needs to happen is to make it impossible for the enemy to continue the siege. We need to break those men right now."

A great commotion occurred from behind their backs as the two Russians turned around to see dozens of soldiers in shock as a black hole appeared in the center of the courtyard. The alarming discovery resulted with barrels and laser sights directly aimed at the anomaly's arrival. However, something strange had occurred when four men poured out from the darkness as it closed behind their backs. Two of them were easily recognizable based on the red armbands and heavier armor. The third person amongst them was an old man who was carrying a man's arm over his shoulder.

When the fourth arrival revealed his face, Pavel Morozov stood frozen in place. There was a mixture of happiness and fear as he watched the Polis Ranger struggle to move. The former coming from being glad that a good friend had survived the Battle of D6 and the latter made him realize that their last encounter did not go on a good note. He was quick to descend from the battlements and approach the group of men. "What the hell is going on?!" The general demanded.

The old man who wore a red bandana had revealed his gaze towards him. "Where is Louhi?" Came his question.

"She's in the castle? Why are you asking?"

"Artyom has been struck by magic. We must get him help before he becomes frozen."

The doors to the castle had swung open, revealing a tall woman in the doorway. "Khan?"

"Louhi, I'm going to need your help. This man has been struck by magic."

Then the general noticed Artyom's head face turn towards him. "Pavel, you're alive?" His voice sounded tired, but his tone expressed his relief. "You are lucky I didn't kill you. Where are we?"

He approached him and lifted his arm over his shoulders. "Come on chuvak, there is a lot to explain."

Carrying Artyom into a room was tough, but it was a burden the communist general would pay to see his former ally recover. Louhi had brought party deep within the castle as Pavel questioned how far they were below the surface. There were secret nooks and crannies that the ruler of Pohjola appeared to have known long before their arrival. Perhaps there was something useful to learn about this castle once the fighting was over?

Then they were brought into a large room with a whole assortment of glass cases with strange rocks with unknown properties. Some glowed while others burned when there was nothing to burn. In some cases, there were these bright white rocks that would extrude spikes out of their small forms, only to retract them into its rocky form.

Louhi's voice commanded the room as she stood beside a rectangular stone spot in the center. "Put him on the table."

Pavel glanced over to Khan, who gestured his head forward. "Listen to her."

The duo set Artyom onto the stone table as the general remained uncomfortable seeing the Polis Ranger clutch his heart. "What happened to him?" He asked.

"There was a girl - a princess - who wields ice magic." The weary man answered. "She struck his heart by complete accident. I've decided to bring Artyom to Louhi just to solve this problem before he is frozen… permanently."

However, the old woman chimed in on their conversation as she pulled out a phial underneath the stone table. "I am not the only one." She informed. "The trolls who live in the Kingdom of Arendelle know how to tackle this problem as well, but they don't see eye-to-eye with Khan." Her hand reached towards the young man's heart as her fingertips weaved strange blue particles out of his chest.

Artyom gasped as his hands clutched the edges of the table. "Whatever you did is making my heart much better."

The ruler of Pohjola pulled the last of the blue particles out of her hands before she slipped it into the phial. "Your welcome. Now let me take this into my collection." Soon after, she walked away from the others and Artyom sat up from the table and appeared to be relieved.

Then it gave Pavel the time to speak with a man he betrayed, but without the guns in the first place. "It's been awhile, Ranger." The general began as he earned the soldier's attention.

"Indeed it has been." He replied. "How is the situation with the rest of the Metro? I've been gone for some time that I am a bit worried."

He assured him by dismissing the matter with the wave of his hand. "Well, the war has been concluded. It's a white peace, but it's peace nonetheless. I hate to mention this to you, but you and the rest of the Rangers didn't find anything at D6. Did you?"

Artyom shook his head. "You're asking the wrong person. Most of that responsibility belonged to Colonel Miller." Then his eyes looked down on the communist's chest. "What is with the gun?"

General Morozov lowered his head to find his AK-74u hanging from his neck. "Right now, the Rangers, Nazis, and my men are in the middle of a siege"

"A siege? Who are we at war with to get three groups who hate each other to work together?" That question was quite difficult to answer. After all, Pavel didn't trust that man's word on what he was.

"We don't know, but I think he's interested in looking for some cache of magic stuff in this castle?"

"You didn't consider that option?" The Polis Ranger wondered. "It might save the Reds the bloodshed."

"Hey, we're not the only ones fighting. The Nazis and your Polis comrades are in the fight as well." Pavel answered. "Besides, they attacked one of our patrols. It's not something we can negotiate over."

The young man glanced over to the old man before returning his gaze back to him. "Pavel, could you give Khan and I a bit of privacy?"

Why? Did his former ally know this fellow?

"The stuff I'm going to talk about is personal. Could you at least give me that?"

Although he wanted to ask questions, the Red Line commander nodded his head as he had bigger things to worry about than a Polis Ranger and some Mongolian fellow in a red bandana. "Ladna, if you want to look for me I'll be commanding the troops. Knowing how you treated my men at Red Square, we could us your help."

"No worries. I'll join you after a long talk."

Pavel Morozov gave him a two-finger salute before turning his back on him.

* * *

Artyom was brought into the kitchen with only Khan to accompany him. "I know you have several questions, but let's do it in private." The old man began.

The Polis Ranger leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "How did you know where to find me?"

Khan leaned his head back and stroked his beard. "The answers I might have might be shocking and you might change your attitude about me." Then he expressed a long sigh. "Even though I trust you, I can still sense some disbelief in your heart. Do you trust me?"

The young man looked around to find the entire room empty before giving out his answer. "Yes. I trust you long enough to know. After all, my trust in you had saved my life more than I could ever imagine. Nothing is going to change that."

He smiled in response to that answer. "Thank you. I was able to find you through magical means. When I mean magic, I truly mean it."

At the mere mention of something that was impossible, Artyom's hands reached at his side. "Magic?"

"I knew you would react poorly to such a revelation."

"No, it's just hard to believe magic exists from someone like yourself. I always known you were a strange man, but never a magician."

The older man dismissed it with the wave of his hand. "I am a wizard, not those charlatans who like to think they have a better understanding of greater mysteries." Then he paused for a moment. "I'm glad that you've survived the Battle of D6. It would be a shame for you lose your life there."

Discussing the battle was quite difficult for Artyom to cope with. Many comrades in arms within the Order have died trying to keep it out of the hands of the Red Line. If the Dark Ones had not rescued him, the Polis Rangers and by extension - himself - would have ceased to exist in their kingdom of darkness. "How are things going while I was gone?"

Khan's smiled disappeared before he spoke of the topics that followed. "Fortunately, the casualties inflicted by the Dark Ones have made Secretary General Moskvin call for a white peace. It appears that General Korbut's attempt to take D6 was an unpopular move among the politburo and the citizens of the Red Line. We should also be thankful that the Nazis have been willing to agree to the peace as well."

"That's good." He answered with relief. Never had he felt so better when hearing such good news. "What happens now?"

"At the moment, we're at war with another group of people, but that is for another time." Khan's hands reached into his pockets as he lowered his head. "There is something I must talk to you about and it might not be comforting to tell you this."

Artyom expressed a chuckle. "When have I ever been comfortable in your company? We've seen ghosts and walked through the River of Fate. I think I can handle it."

"Can you?"

"I have traveled through Red Square and the Moscow State Library. If those places haven't killed me then I can handle what you can tell me. After all, I've kept your secret at that one station."

A saddened smile was all he could offer. "Of course, you are the child of my daughter and son-in-law. I shouldn't expect anything less."

"Khan? What are you talking about?"

"The truth… about your bloodline." He answered. "Artyom, I am your grandfather. I've been searching twenty years for your mother to bring her back home at the request of Louhi - the woman who saved your life. She doesn't know it, but I think it's time that I bring this up with her."

Artyom was struck with shock. It took him time to acknowledge everything that this man was saying. He always carried this fatherly attitude when he first met him, but so did his step-father. The truth was difficult to accept, especially from someone he trusted. Yet, if he didn't trust him he would have died long ago. "You're my grandfather? I… I don't know how to begin with this. How come you didn't tell me? Why did you take so long to find me?"

Khan's voice was saddened. "World War Three happened. It was quite difficult to find you - much less your mother. I had lost hope that both of you were alive. I even tried to look for Hunter, but his disappearance didn't comfort me as well."

"What does he have to do with this?"

He nodded his head. "Everything. Your mother loved him and he took her to Moscow as his wife. Hunter is your wife. The last time we have properly met was after the death of your mother."

"Why are you telling me this right now?" Artyom wondered. "You rescued me and I am thankful for that, but you can't just straight up tell me."

His tone changed into a harsh one. "Young man, I have spent twenty years trying to find you. Twenty long years in the darkness of those tunnels just to be away from home and keep my family safe. I reserve that right." Then Khan breathed out of his nose, releasing all the stress he built up. "You are my grandson and after all of the horrors the Metro has thrown at you, at least you deserve to know you are of royal bloodline. If my love was to give up the throne, you would be the Leader of Pohjola. It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

This was still hard for the young man to accept. "Khan, I don't know where to begin with this. It's just so much for me."

"Understandable, but we'll talk about that after we defeat those people in my backyard." The old man replied jokingly.

"Yeah… I think I'll worry about this after I help Pavel and the others."

"Do you still trust him? This Pavel? After all, he did betray you?"

Artyom thought about it with silence; however, he also became curious as to how he knew about that event. "Yes. The little Dark One has shown me he never truly wanted to hurt me. Only that he believed in orders."

"Go, I'll see what this castle has to help out."

When the young man left the room, Khan became silent and thought about his memories. As soon as he arrived in that world, he recalled how strange it was compared to the harsh lands of Pohjola. Then those first fruitful memories when he had to keep his distance from his daughter as he watched her carry her newborn into such a wonderful and terrible world. After what he experienced with the bombs, there was only one feeling he had when he was all alone in this ancient kitchen - relief. His daughter was gone, but she lived on through him. Although he could see bits of Hunter come out, it was not enough to overcome his daughter's goodness.

Then he perk his ears up when he heard the footsteps walking into the room. "It's him, isn't it. He's my grandson."

He turned around to find his beloved standing in the doorway with her sculptured face filled with disappointment. "Yes, it's Artyom."

"He looks just like his father." Louhi began. "A byproduct of something that wasn't theirs."

"She loved him."

"I don't care." Came her answer. "That man broke a promise he made to me."

Khan shook his head. "He's a soldier, not a saint. You expected something great out of someone like him."

"Then what about this Artyom? Why should I expect his son to do in our home?"

"Your hatred forgets that the young man is her son as well." He countered.

She shook her head. "Is it true that he takes more from our daughter than his father?"

A simple nod of the head was all that was needed.

"Good. Perhaps he has a better mind than his father."

The old man smiled. "I also had a bit of a hand in that as well."

"When will we discuss our little line of succession?"

"After the battle, there is going to be plenty of problems regarding that issue."

"How so?" Louhi questioned.

"Politics. Trust me, it's going to be a mess."

* * *

When the important personnel of the Reds, Nazis, and Rangers were brought before General Morozov, he saw Artyom be the last person to arrive on point. Anna stole a glance from him and spoke about his timely arrival. "Good to know that you are still alive. How are you feeling?"

The young man loaded his fresh magazine into a Kalash 2012 before putting on his helmet. "It is good to see some friendly faces. How is Colonel Miller?"

"He's fine. Father is recovering from the loss of his legs."

Then one of the Polis Rangers smiled. "It's good to know that you we're not chilling on the side."

Artyom shook his head in disbelief. "Uhlman, you still have terrible jokes."

"I aim to please."

One of the Nazis who went by the name of Hans had spoken about his mind. "Alright commie, what brings all of us here?"

"Simple." Pavel answered. "We're going to sally forth and charge the bastards."

The Polis Ranger who had once defeated him had taken a step forward. "That can't be just the plan."

The general smiled with glee. "That's the simple version. Louhi had given me some schematics about the castle's underground tunnels that will lead into the flanks of Ratcliffe and his troops. Anna, Timur, I want your group of snipers to start picking off troops from the treelines."

"We can do that." Timur acknowledged.

"Hans, your heavy troops will be needed to protect them. I know your firepower will be enough to hold them back from overrunning them."

"Finally, I get to use my pepperbox." The Nazi commented.

"Now I'll be working with the main infantry following up the charge."

"What about Uhlman and I?" Artyom questioned. "Is there something we can do?"

"Chuvak, you and Uhlman are going to part of a cavalry charge. It sounds nuts, but we're going to return the favor against these bastards." Then he turned his head towards Uhlman. "I'm going to need you to teach Artyom how to ride a-"

"I already know how to ride a horse." He answered, but his interruption resulted with everyone at the meeting looking at him. "Why is everyone looking at me that way?"

Anna was the first to speak. "Where did you learn how to ride a horse?"

"A princess taught me."

Pavel broke out into laughter. "You are joking, right?" The Ranger deadpanned. "No fucking way. Now that's a story to tell once we're done with Ratcliffe and his soldiers." Then he glanced at his watch. "Ladna, synchronize your watches we are attacking at 2300 hours and keep in contact via radio."

"Your attempt is admirable, but I believe it is missing a key component that requires a certain touch."

Everyone looked around, only to see the ruler of Pohjola make her way towards them. "You're going to help us?"

Louhi nodded her head. "Yes. Our interests align with one-another. We defeat them and your people can relax without worry and I don't have to worry about an army to steal off my daughters and my magical items." The woman explained.

"How can you contribute to the fight? You don't look like much."

A smile fell upon her face. "My dear, you hurt an old woman like myself. It appears I have to bring my reputation."

* * *

Ratcliffe was furious. The siege of Pohjola was going poorly after witnessing waves of his mercenaries charge up those walls, only to be gunned down by its defenders. Such sight had interested him, but also made him grit his teeth. The garrison was able to hold out with superior guns that made his musketeers look like frightened school boys in comparison. There was only one way he could solve this and that would be the cannons.

The captain stood outside his tent with a wooden mug in hand. As he drank the ale, his servant arrived on time. "Wiggins, are my soldiers bringing up the cannons?"

The young man nodded his head before he pulled out some parchment from his side. "Yes, they're bringing the cannons as soon as they can. However, I do have news from Hook himself." Then he passed the letter to the mercenary captain. "He wanted you to read it."

Ratcliffe placed his ale on a barrel before he opened the letter and revealed its contents towards him. Hook was apparently being attacked by a fleet of strange warships that were destroying all he was sending against them. Yet, the letter also contained several mentions of urging him to hurry with the expedition in order to prevent the destruction of his entire fleet of pirates. "That blackguard!"

"Sir?" Wiggins asked as he was afraid what would come from his master's displeasure.

"I am on a time limit. Apparently Hook thinks a siege can be hurried up like a woman finishing her makeup."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

He dismissed the matter with the wave of his hand. "No, we shall wait for the cannons to arrive. They will be our solution to the problem."

One of the soldiers ran up to him with his hand on his sword. "Captain! Captain!"

"What is it, soldier?!" Ratcliffe demanded with wonder.

"The enemy, they're sallying forth and they have cavalry."

An evil grin was all he could have. "They're coming to us. Wake everyone up, looks like the defenders are going to make everything easier for us." His attention was turned elsewhere when gunshots echoed throughout the camp with the situation changing his expression. "What's going on?"

Shrieking cries came from the darkness as a black shadow of an eagle descended into the camp. Soldiers yelled in surprise, but the captain of the mercenaries became surprised when he saw a monster toss his soldiers aside like dolls. Many dared to fight this eagle-like creature with a face of a human, but it was not enough to deter her from causing havoc in the camp. The worst part of it all, the creature was approaching him despite the resistance that tried to stop it.

Wiggins yelled in terror as he fled for his life as Ratcliffe pulled out his musket pistol while the soldier beside him had drawn his sword. When the monster was close enough, his soldier charged with blade in hand, but the creature was flexible enough to lean back on one leg and snatch him in his claws. Then it quickly tossed the man into a nearby tent.

When the creature walked up to him, it slowly transformed into something else entirely. It's wing's covered the main portion of the body while the captain remained frozen in his boots. He didn't expect something like this to happen to him. Soon after, the wings bursted into feathers, while revealing a person who left behind a trail of destruction in her wake. The crone wore animal skins as a fitting reminder of this harsh land, but her gaze filled him with fear. "I hear you seek out my magical artifacts. Is that true?"

"I… I…" He was terrified enough to be unable to speak.

"I am going to have to say it's a yes. However, I know that your men do not seek such magical items unless you have some wizard or witch among you. After all, such a company of soldiers would have been doing something worthwhile like sacking an entire village." The woman stated. "So tell me, who put you up to this? Facilier? No, he's too small-time to be even considered worth rabbits feet. How about Maleficent or Ursula? Do they ring a bell?"

Ratcliffe shook his head. "It was Maleficent, she handed me some gold to find your magical items!"

"You are a smart man. If I were you, I recommend leaving this camp as soon as possible. The people you have enraged are displeased with your forces. I may have spared you, but they might have a noose waiting for you." The woman turned her back on him as she snapped her fingers. The magical moment that occurred before him was storm of snow that caused the captain to stand back.

* * *

The stage was set. Those who volunteered to join the Polis Rangers in the cavalry charge were confused and nervous with the veterans being the only people to keep them together. The snow was crushed beneath the hundreds of soldiers who were prepared to commit themselves into a war. Artyom found himself on horseback with his Kalash 2012 in hand while he glanced over to the other riders, including Uhlman himself. "I feel like we're going on a suicide mission."

The joker chuckled. "The Savior of the Metro is afraid of what is to come."

"You're not worried?"

He shook his head. "Artyom, I'm a Cossack. Charging head-first into bullets is part of my people's culture."

The young man glanced at his hip, only to see a sword tied to his belt. "I don't know why we're equipped with swords. They seem like a waste."

"It makes some sense. We are going to crash into the enemy lines with the mass and speed of our beasts. Riding a horse and shooting requires a bit of skill and a sword is going to be far more useful in this regard." The Cossack explained. "What time is it?"

Artyom took a glance at his watch, only to see the time not far from the designated time. "Ten minutes."

"This should be exciting. Our first charge cavalry charge after so many years."

A loud voice echoed from behind the cavalry. "Tovarisches!" The Polis Ranger looked over his shoulder, only to see General Morozov stand in front of his men. "Tonight, the enemy is at our doorstep and I am here to tell you not to fight for ideology. Here, we are all brothers in the Metro and it is our duty to defend our new home in this frontier. Will you let them take it away?"

Soon after, the echoes of soldiers shouted back. "No!"

"Good. I propose that we throw these fuckers back into the sea. Ura!"

Then an old battle cry from long ago had found its spirit in the descendants of those who survived the post-apocalypse.

Pavel turned around and cocked his assault carbine. "Artyom, it's time."

Uhlman tapped him on the shoulder. "If not us, then who. Eh?"

"What do you mean?" The Ranger questioned.

"Looks like we're going to be the ones to lead the charge. Since you know how to ride a horse, I would like you to have that honor."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Uhlman reasoned. "It might make the Order look good. Hope you remembered the commands I taught you recently."

"If that is the case, you owe me a drink for suggesting that." Came Artyom's answer as he grabbed the reins of his horse and take the first steps. "Cavalry, canter!"

At his command, the young man noticed hundreds of soldiers follow after his lead. What had followed after was the fate for Pohjola.

* * *

Author's Note: I was being very indecisive regarding what to do with this potential battle going on. Originally, I didn't want to cover it, but skimming over several important character interactions just could not leave my mind. Plus, the aftermath of this battle can be skimmed over in later chapters.


	17. Chapter 17: Return of the Tsar

A convoy of troops and supplies was descending down the slopes of the North Mountain in a timely fashion. The weather made the passage possible along with Kristoff's assistance of the surrounding terrain. Soon the arrival of the Russians in Arendelle would proceed as planned. Artyom rode his horse past the convoy, ensuring there were no breakdowns in the wagons. Then Sven stepped out from the convoy with Kristoff on his back. "How are things going?" The Russian asked while he tightened his grip on his reins with his gloves enduring the harsh winds.

He was quick to reply. "I know this might be sudden, but can I see my family. It's been awhile since we've last spoke to one another after I found my way into your service."

"Sure, I mind as well accompany you. I think General Morozov can handle everything from here on out."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Odd, I didn't think you'd be willing to let me go."

"Trust me, I understand." Artyom replied. "Hell, I might join you to show how much you got promoted."

"You'd do that?"

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." The duo on their mounts had turned their heads to the right to find Uhlman wearing a strange outfit. Artyom had seen it in the old Soviet-era photos, but to see it in person was a whole different matter. What was clear was his happy expression on his face. "You have no idea how much I'm happy to wear this."

"What is he wearing?" Kristoff wondered.

"Uhlman is a cossack." He explained. "Unlike the rest of us lowly peasants, he gets a fancy uniform, isn't that right?"

As the rider slowed down, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Of course, it's to symbolize how much I can ride better than you."

"You won't be when you're smoking those. You'll kill your horse through second-hand smoking." Artyom remarked.

"When did you become a comedian?"

"When you started."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

Then Kristoff returned to the topic at hand. "Is he coming along?"

When Uhlman lit up his cigarette, he raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"I was thinking my family can welcome some friends of mine before we head down to Arendelle."

"Sure, I don't mind. As long as I don't have to do anything strenuous."

"Here's the thing, my family is not like most families." He explained. "While they did bring Sven and I into their care they're…"

"Come on, your family can't be worse than some of the ones I know in the Metro."

"You see, they're trolls."

The Russians stared at him, expressing their dumbfounded expressions. "I thought that I had problems."

* * *

When the trio continued to trek deeper into a valley, Artyom looked around to see the natural formations form a circular arrangement around an open space. One detail that the post-apocalypse survivor had noted was sheer amount of boulders littered around the area. "I take this is where your family meets most of the time."

Kristoff - who was leading the way - looked over his shoulder to find the Russians behind his back. "Yep." Then he looked at the boulders and waved his hands towards them. "Hey guys, it's good to see you. How long has it been since we last met?"

Uhlman voiced his concern. "No offense, Artyom, but I question the kinds of people you befriend. A princess with snow magic, a communist officer, and a stranger who talks to large boulders."

"Who are you talking large, I've been working out!" Spoke an annoyed voice. Before their very eyes, dozens upon dozens of boulders had started to roll in front of the party. However, one of the boulders had begun to approach them before revealing a creature that made Artyom reach for his holster out of shock. The round-like being reached towards their guide. "Kristoff, Sven, it's been years since you visited us. What kept you back?"

He dismounted off his reindeer and hugged her back. "I'm sorry Bulda, but Sven and I found a new line of work."

Bulda leaned to the side to look around to meet the gazes of the Russians. "Are these your bosses?"

Kristoff answered with a nod as he glanced towards them. "Everyone, meet Artyom and Uhlman. They have been settling in Pohjola for quite some time now."

She looked at Artyom and expressed a long smile. "You're from Pohjola? Nobody usually comes from there, but I know that Grand Pebbie would be concerned."

"After talking with my aunts about my grandmother's reputation with the rest of this strange world, I wouldn't be surprised." He replied.

"You're her grandson."

He nodded his head while he slowly removed his hand away from his holster.

"Well, things can't be the same every day."

A troll yelled out from amongst the crowd. "Move aside, Grand Pebbie is coming through!"

Whoever this person was, Artyom prepared himself for their elder as a boulder rolled past many of his kin. When he reached the front, the boulder disassembled itself to be besides Bulda. "You're Louhi's grandson?" Came his question.

Upon closer look, the Polis Ranger could see the aging features on his face. He could tell that Grand Pebbie was someone who seen his fair share of things throughout history. "Yes."

"It's been a long time since I have heard of her much less seen her. The last time she left her impression on the world, she was distraught when one of her daughters was taken. Is her daughter your mother?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, but does it matter that much."

"Once upon a time, Khan and I feared she might lash out against you." Spoke the wise troll. "It appears I am wrong." There was a moment of silence between the humans and the trolls. Grand Pebbie expressed a small sigh before a warm smile was given. "Alas, this is a conversation for another time. What is truly worth a conversation is that Kristoff has friends."

This seemed to offend the guide as he was taken aback. "I have friends, look at Sven!"

"Perhaps I should say, human friends. A reindeer does not count."

Uhlman dismounted from his horse as he stood beside him. "That's what I said."

"I thought you guys were my friends, isn't that a bit harsh." Kristoff replied.

"We still are, so we decided to get him some friends by being in our company. After all, a guy who can ride a reindeer in a sled has its uses up north. Especially when Artyom and I are in no position to walk." The cossack stated.

"I'm not your drunk taxi."

"No, of course not. We'd be assholes if we simply categorized him as that."

Artyom couldn't help enjoy the sight of embarrassing Kristoff before his own family. Out of pity, he voiced his thoughts on his friendship with the man. "There is that, but without Kristoff I wouldn't be able to get away from Uhlman's terrible jokes."

He turned his head towards him. "Come now, my jokes aren't that bad."

"I would rather eat pre-war military rations than listen to you."

"You take that back!"

Laughter filled the surrounding area before Grand Pebbie spoke. "It's good that Kristoff is in good company. Tell me, stranger, what brings you two all the way from Pohjola?"

Artyom slowly trotted forward. "I'm going to meet with King Agnarr of Arendelle about building easy travel into his kingdom."

"I see. Then I'll leave all of you to it, but if you do see Louhi tell her she still has friends sympathetic to her."

* * *

Princess Elsa was supposed to be studying, but when the tutor was out of the room she took the opportunity to satisfy herself. She glanced over to the door to find it closed with the hallways quiet. Like a thief who found solace with a piece of treasure, she reached out towards her drawers. Upon pulling it open, she found the worn down leather journal sitting in her possession.

The princess pulled it out and flipped it open, revealing pages of a secret life that Artyom did not speak of. Most of it consisted of words written in his foreign tongue, but there were still drawings to convey the world he lived in. Maps of locations and arrows pointing out possible paths to reach them, strange pictures clipped to the pages, and detailed drawings had enthralled her curiosity. All of these unexplainable things only made her want to question the royal guard, but his departure from Corona made her hungry for answers.

For such a calm and well-mannered man, he seemed to have carried an assortment of troubles alongside within this single book. When her father informed her and Anna that Artyom was alive and well in a land north of Arendelle. The only evidence that seemed to support this claim was the assortment of watches as a Christmas gift for the royal family - one of which had found its place on her wrist.

Her focus on her studies and Artyom's journal abated when she heard a commotion from the outside. "What is going on outside?" She pondered to herself as she approached the bedroom window to see the village. People stepped out of their homes and paused their work to find foreign strangers arriving in grey uniforms.

A loud tapping echoed in the hallway before its door swung open. "Elsa, did you see them as well?!" Sprung out Anna as she joined her sister at the window.

"I'm looking right at them." She replied. "Who are they?"

"That is the question. Someone mentioned that there was a group of people living north of here."

"It looks like you have been paying attention to your tutors instead of sneaking into the kitchen for chocolates." The princess commented.

"You better watch out with that mouth of yours if you don't want any chocolates." Anna said as she presented a napkin of chocolates to her sister.

Elsa reached out for a single one and started eating it in a single go. When she was finished, she spoke out her thoughts. "I don't know what we are going to do. Father and mother are out of the country to meet with important people and they don't know that someone is waiting for them back home."

"We don't always need father and mother around to do things. Well, maybe. Not everything, but we could just pause out studies and go have a talk with them."

"Are you sure it's okay to do that? We don't want to anger these people and be our parents' problems." The princess reasoned.

"Perhaps, but maybe they can be…" She paused and focused her gaze upon strangers outside of the castle. "...reasoned with."

"Anna? Do you mind telling me what happened there?"

She pointed her finger at the window. "There's a guy sitting in a sled that is being pulled by a reindeer. I've seen him before. He was at that one celebration when father let us out of the castle for the first time. He was selling ice back then. I don't know what he's doing with these people."

"You seemed awestruck by his handsomeness." Elsa joked.

"No, I'm not awestruck by his handsomeness." Anna stated.

"Then why did you pause?"

The sisters turned around to find one of Elsa's creation walk in. "That's because I'm trying to form words while keeping an eye on him."

"You can keep an eye on someone and talk in complete and clear sentences. Just like what I'm doing right now."

"Look, do not take this the wrong way." The princess added.

"So what are you girls looking at?" The sentient snowman asked as he grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it to the window.

"Some strangers arrived at the village." Elsa replied as she was looking at the window. "We don't know what to do."

"Why you go talk to them? There is nothing wrong with giving a warm hug to a stranger."

"It doesn't work like that." She said as she turned her head towards the people outside, but her gaze caught a glimpse of two riders galloping past the strangers. One in a strange outfit compared to the others, but the other was almost similar except that he wore a peaked cap instead. When his face turned towards the window, she was left breathless.

* * *

Artyom's arrival into the village had caused many of the locals to watch him in surprise. Once a time ago, he was part of King Agnarr's royal guards, but now a representative of the Russian Council. When he reached the front of the convoy, he found his familiar communist friend yawning before his men. "Pavel, I take you did not have trouble?"

The general simply shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I should have told my men to talk a leisurely walk. Being in the service of a Tsar is not the Soviet way."

"You communists and your strange beliefs." He replied. "You got to remember, I'm a representative whose job is to serve the people is that not enough."

"With all due respect my comrade, you're a Russian with noble blood. We're still not okay with someone like that running around."

The Polis Ranger smiled at the thought of the Reds overthrowing him despite the technicality. "I had little choice in the matter. It's not like I fit the criteria of being a representative who could somehow relate to royal families based on a few instances."

"Yet, your resume also included being a bodyguard for a royal family." Pavel added. "All you just have to do is declare yourself to be a true tsar and rule over us."

"That's why I'm with my token communist, to show I'm still with the people."

He laughed. "Bullshit."

"If that doesn't help, I'll gladly let you try to shoot me if you can hit me."

"Oh, I can definitely do." The general said as he brandished a Lolife from his holster. "There is no way you can dodge my shot."

Artyom began to dismount from his horse. "That speaks a lot about your aim. It has to be this short to even hit me."

"Up yours, you fucking monarchist."

Uhlman's voice caught his attention. "Want me to accompany you to the meeting?"

"Nyet, I'll be fine. I'm sorta close friends with the royal family."

"Do you think they'll come out to greet us?"

A laugh echoed from the Red as he slipped down from his saddle. "We have a convoy that consists of heavily armed soldiers with assault rifles and shotguns, I doubt they come out to meet something like us. They're probably hiding in their castle like they should be. Oh look, the doors are opening."

Artyom was quick to comment while he walked backwards towards the gates. "Good, the quicker we finish that discussion the quicker we can build that railroad."

Then Uhlman pointed out a detail that seemed urgent. "Sorry to interrupt, but someone coming out to see you."

When he turned around, a white blur rushed up to him as he felt a rush of force crashed into him. He stumbled back, taken by surprised as the young man found arms wrapped around him. "Artyom, you are alive!"

When she raised her head, he couldn't help, but find himself embarrassed by this particular moment. "It's good to see you too, Elsa."

The princess released her hold on him and retained her composure of a lady while her sister and a sentient snowman crossed the bridge with a smile. "It's been three years since we've last spoken to one-another. Are you alright after I froze your heart?"

He chuckled at the thought. "Yes, I'm fine. My grandmother took care of that matter before it could get worse. Before we start anything else, where is your father?"

His question seemed to surprise her. "Father and mother have left the country to meet with some important people, but you and your people are welcomed to stay until they come back."

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded her head.

Artyom was quick to look over his shoulder to find Uhlman and Pavel smoking cigarettes. "Hey guys, radio back home and tell the Council we'll be here for awhile."

General Morozov waved his hand. "Of course, tovarich… is that snowman walking?"

There was a moment where the Polis Ranger forgot one detail that seemed out of place. None of them have witnessed Elsa's magic before. Returning his gaze upon the snowman, he saw Olaf walk up to them with his hands waved at his companions. "Hello guys, I'm Olaf."

Uhlman's cigarette fell out of his lips. "What the hell? Is it me or are we all looking at a fucking snowman that can talk?"


	18. Chapter 18: War Never Changes

Joy and laughter filled the air. As the soldiers outside settled down in the streets - interacting with the locals, Artyom found himself in the company of royalty once again alongside his companions. Dinner was being served with Elsa, Anna, and Olaf sitting on one end reserved for the royal family. He sat quietly in his seat as Uhlman picked up one of Olaf's stick arm. "How does this even work?"

The comedian was met with a slap from the detached arm as the snowman yanked it out of his grasp. "Hey, no touching."

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

Princess Anna laughed at his curiosity. "You can ask my sister about that. Apparently, her powers allow her to bring life out of snow."

"If that's the case, I don't want to be on her bad side."

"You want to know about Elsa's bad side?" Olaf asked. "I can tell you."

Elsa shook her head and smiled. "Alright Olaf, you don't have to tell them about what happened in Corona. It was a one time moment for me."

Artyom glanced to his left to see General Morozov chuckling. "If you want to see a bad side, I should tell you all about what happened to Artyom and I."

"Pavel." The tsar called out. "Not now."

He glanced back at him. "Why not? It seems like a hilarious moment about how much I do not to piss you off."

"Artyom has a bad side?" Anna wondered. "What was he like?"

"I can apologize to you later." He said to him before turning his full attention on the princesses. "This is a story how Artyom and I became very good friends. It's funny, because I betrayed his trust when we broke out of a Nazi prison - it's a very bad place. Now what happened was that this chuvak was really angry and we both tried to kill each other."

"Why were you trying to kill him? It seems rather bold of you to tell us that. What did Artyom ever do to you?"

"It's a very complicated story, but that is for another time." He answered. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, I trapped Artyom into a corner and had the jump on him. Turns out he kicks my communist ass into commission. There, our friendship grew and how I found out that Artyom has a temper of his own."

"You two became friends after you both tried to kill each other?" She crossed her arms. "I find that really hard to believe. That story can't be true."

Uhlman spoke up. "Real-life is stranger than fiction. I mean, I found the kid after he snuck through a frontline between two warring factions. That's not a feat to be taken lightly."

Then Elsa directed the question at him. "How come you've never told us about this?"

The young man's face was flustered when he looked around. "I tend not to talk about things in the past. Call it a habit of mine."

"Well, you should be more open to us about yourself." Artyom couldn't help, but think about her reaction and the princess all of the things he'd been through. Some were good while others were terrible; however, he was not keen on revealing that side of himself. "Oh, here's dinner."

The Russians watched as the servants entered the room with dozens of plates filled with a variety of food. Upon the plates being placed on the great rectangular table, the eyes of Uhlman and Pavel widened as Artyom slowly waited for the moment to come. "Don't start yet. We're still guests."

The general focused his eyes on the food. "I'm a communist, so I technically don't count."

"Pavel can you please show some degree of courtesy to our hosts. You'd make a bad example of one if you start eating."

Anna started laughing. "So when did you learn how to be a gentleman?"

"From your family." He answered, earning the surprised looks from the princesses. "You would be surprised how much I learned from the royal family as your bodyguard."

"So Elsa, shall we begin?"

Her sister began to tap her glass with a fork. "Everyone, you may eat." Then Artyom noticed her eyes glancing over to Pavel. "Is there something wrong, General Morozov?"

His eyes looked up and expressed a smile. "No, nothing is wrong. Back in the Metro, the closest our people had to variety was shrimp, mushrooms, and a bottle of moonshine." He answered as he grabbed his eating utensils. "Let's just say I've never expect it to see this much."

"Well I'd start eating. You don't want the crab to start snapping at you."

The snowman brought the attention of the entire room onto himself. "So, what do I get to eat?"

"Olaf, you can't eat anything. You're a snowman."

"I know, but I just want to try."

* * *

King Agnarr and his wife sat quietly in their seats as the sailor rowing the boat was slowly approaching a castle which acted as a bridge between two landmasses. He had been here before, a long time ago when Elsa's powers were becoming stronger. King Mickey allowed him access to the magical archives to help with the matter, but his refusal that he didn't need the council of elders to decide - a decision he regretted because of his pride. Although he was here for his daughter's well-being, he had another issue that seemed worthy to be brought up to the mouse king.

When Artyom had revealed his true backstory and his otherworldly origins, he needed the help of wizards and fairies to determine the type of man he was. The king looked down into his lap to find a knapsack that carried something that might be worth looking into. He reached inside and pulled out a journal that belonged to the Polis Ranger. There were weapons he could have showed off to those who dealt with strange and dangerous items, but this was the easiest to carry. His wife placed her hand upon his with her comforting voice. "Agnarr, you shouldn't worry too much about him."

He released a small breath before he slipped it back into its container. "I just need to be sure." Agnarr replied. "He may have done well for Elsa and Anna, but he just does not leave any comforting answers. Just for the sake of our family."

"I know, but do you really want to know?"

"Artyom is the sort of person who is capable of dangerous things. The more I know about him, the more I can feel safe around our family. This matter needs to be settled."

Their boat was past the gates of the castle as the rower informed them of their arrival. "My king, my queen, we have arrived at the castle."

The two royals looked to the stone docks as they found a duck-like person standing there. When they both found themselves on land, the duck person bowed in their presence. "Your majesties, what brings you here today?" Just like before, his voice was difficult to discern due to his duck traits.

Agnarr smiled back. "Donald, I'm here to speak with King Mickey and a meeting with the wizards and fairies of the land."

"Very well, I'll speak to him immediately." The duck acknowledged as he turned around and led the way. "Both of you, please follow me."

Time had passed as the two royals walked through the halls of the castle as King Agnarr looked around to see the various paintings of King Mickey and his company. He glanced to one painting on the right to see a mouse alongside a duck and a dog in the uniforms of a musketeer. "That painting of you, Micky, and Goofy being musketeers. Mickey normally doesn't show that to people."

As the duck continued to lead, he laughed. "Well he didn't have the room to put any of his old paintings up. Then my nephews accidentally tore up an entire wall full of them so it gave him the excuse to put it on there."

"So how are things going on in Mickey's kingdom? I suppose everything is fine."

"It was until recently. Apparently there were rumors about one of the former elders returning from his adventure."

"Really? What happened?" His wife asked.

"Rumor happens that the former elder returned after a long journey." Donald answered. "I'm a novice in comparison, but he was a good friend of the king and one of Yen Sid's senior apprentices."

"How come we have never heard of him?"

He lowered his head. "Something happened to a friend his friend. Only Mickey and Yen Sid know about his reason for leaving. It's been a long time since they've ever spoken to him ever since that day."

The king wondered if this former elder was related to this situation, but that was a subject for another time.

King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were brought before two great doors as Donald Duck stopped and turned to face them. "I should tell you, but there are kings from other lands present in meeting with Mickey Mouse. Do you want to wait it out?"

"No."Agnarr answered. "This seems to be worth mentioning to everyone."

"How so?"

He pulled the journal out from his knapsack. "I met someone from another world."

* * *

Artyom leaned against the railing as his newspaper cigarette kept him relaxed. He was never really a smoker in the same way that Uhlman was, but there always be moments when he needed to find a way to relax. Although he knew the consequences it had to his health, the young man understood that he had a facade to uphold - especially when he was seen as the Tsar of Russia by the people of the Moscow Metro. He heard echoes from the stairs with each footstep approaching him. "Your friends are very interesting people." A young woman said.

He turned around to find Princess Elsa approaching him with a bag hanging from her shoulder. Then he leaned his back against the railing "I apologize for leaving you at the mercy of Uhlman's jokes. He tends to go overboard with them."

She laughed as she stood beside the ranger. "Yes indeed, but that is not what I'm here for."

"Then what are you here for?" He asked before dropping the cigarette onto the floor, crushing it underneath his boot. "I pray the ice princess doesn't put me in an interrogation."

"It's nothing like that." Elsa replied. "I overheard from Pavel that you're royalty. Why didn't you tell Anna and I about that? Did my father not want me to know that some prince from a far away land came to see me?"

He shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. I only found out about my so-called lineage after Khan brought me and the Nazis back to my people. When it was revealed to me that I was a prince, I was very reluctant to accept to offer of being the representative of my people. It took a lot of convincing from my comrades to accept the offer - especially when a good chunk of my fellow Russians are not too keen with someone being declared the Tsar."

"What kind of title is that? Quite a strange name for someone of royalty such as yourself, no offense."

"None taken. To simply put it, Tsar means emperor, which turns me into Artyom - the Emperor of Russia."

"If father heard you, I think he would have died and turn into a ghost."

He smiled at the thought. "I know he will be. Where did your father go, exactly?"

Elsa lowered her head. "He was kinda worried about my powers. Although he was fine with trying experimenting to get a better understanding of this all works, he went to the Kingdom of the Mouse to find answers there since there are people who might be willing to help me out."

"Makes sense. I wouldn't blame him for going."

She reached into her bag and pulled out several wrapped items. "Anna decided to introduce chocolate to your friends. Do you want some?"

"Just one." He was immediately given one as he unwrapped it to eat the chocolate in whole, sating his taste buds with the chocolate's sweetness. "I'm sure Uhlman would be happy to have a chance at this again."

"You say like he did taste chocolate before." Elsa said with chocolate in her mouth.

When he finished his serving, he glanced at the princess. "He did. A long time ago - before the bombs fell - he was a soldier and experienced some of the good things of pre-war life. I'm sure Arendelle made such a man happy. He deserves it after all of these years."

"Funny, I did something I never expected to happen when you were gone." She laughed at her own comment. "I bought a guitar as a present for you, but I didn't think you would come and get it until now."

"You got me that guitar you promised. I don't believe it."

"Do you want to play it? I have it somewhere downstairs. Kai can bring it over to you."

Artyom stopped leaning as he made his way to the stairs. "Well then, I got to see if the strings are good."

* * *

The company of Russians were good to Kristoff and Sven. Some made jokes about cooking the reindeer for the meat, but he shrugged it off as dark sense of humor. While Artyom and the rest of the gang were busy with whatever royals did, he walked up to a wagon where he addressed the man named after a drink. "How are you doing Bourbon? Are you okay?"

The stalker shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, it could be worse. The fact that I'm waiting to unpack all of this railroad equipment is killing me." He said. "Do you know when are they going to finish negotiations and get started?"

"I don't know either." Kristoff answered as the reindeer rubbed his head beside his companion's arm. "What is it Sven? Something wrong?" The creature's head seemed to be facing towards the sea. "What? You want to go out for a swim. Look, you can't do that here. It'll be in the way of the boats."

"So kid, how did you and Sven meet. A lot of the guys in the caravan seem to be asking that question throughout the journey."

He smiled at his situation. "Sven was a gift to me from my dad, but when he fell in an ice accident and he was the closest friend I had until I was adopted by trolls."

Bourbon smiled. "Hell, the more I keep living, the more shit gets weird. Mutants, monsters, magical fairies and whatever this world has to offer."

"How did you end up becoming friends with Artyom?" Kristoff asked. "A lot of the people here seem to look down on you, but not him."

He nodded his head with unease. "Long time ago, Artyom and I made a deal with one-another. He helps me deal with some bullshit and he gets my Kalash. In a way, I taught him the ways of a stalker and how to survive the hell-hole that is the Dead City. So he owes a lot of his survivalist habits from me. Hell, I think he told he still has my Kalash sitting in the castle since he wasn't able to bring it back."

"The Kalash? Is that what those so-called assault rifles are called. Odd name you should ask me."

"Kalash is short for Kalashnikov - the man who designed the weapon in the first place." Bourbon answered. "It's a good weapon that anyone can trust due to the fact it's quite hardy in places such as the Metro. It's also five times easier to use than the horror of a gun that was the Bastard."

"Stalkers… that is a title that's been thrown around ever since I've joined up with your people. Now that you mention yourself being one, is it a job description."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Basically, but if I had a chance I would be an ice harvester over being a stalker. Less likely the demon bitches come down to swoop you off the ground and turn you into lunch."

"That has got to be the worse job ever. It can't be the only one."

"No, it isn't, but the pay is good."

"How come you stopped? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I accidentally led Artyom into a station full of bandits and he came to save my ass out of the fire." Two of his fingers expressed the level of distance he was to a particular moment. "I was this close to getting killed."

"Didn't Artyom say that you also survived your wounds? Wouldn't you be dead?"

"Ha ha, I'd go more into that story, but it's for another time. Besides, you should get going. The boys are going to appreciate the company of your reindeer. Especially since he's their mascot."

"Mascot? These are the guys who make jokes about eating Sven. I highly doubt that they're going to make him into a highly respectable member of this caravan."

"You'd be surprised what nice animals like your reindeer can do to people." Bourbon stated as he pointed at Sven. "He's looking odd. Does he do that a lot?"

Kristoff turned around to see Sven walking up to the docks to stop there and wait. "Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be there. The fishermen are busy!" He ran towards the docks as the fishermen nodded their heads and assured him the reindeer was fine. The more he got closer to his friend, he noticed his reindeer staring off into the distance. "What are you looking at…" He trailed off as a great fog slowly approached the docks of Arendelle.

Great figures of ships seemed to appear with their masts opened. These were too large to be simple trading ships and their number seemed to grow larger at increasing speed. The large hulls revealed the number of cannons on each side of the ships as the crews on board cheered at the sight of land. Out from the fog came the black flags of skulls and crossbones.

"Pirates! Everyone run, we're under attack by pirates." He screamed to the top of his lungs as he grabbed Sven and climbed onto his back. "Come on, we got to warn the others!"

The ice harvester rode back to the caravan as soldiers stood up at the alarm, grabbing their weapons off the ground. "Damn, those are big fuckers." One of the men commented.

Another immediately ran to the populace. "Wake everyone up, get them out of the village! They're going to turn this place to hell!"

Then Kristoff saw Bourbon whip his horses with the reigns. "Chyort! People get moving, we got to go!" He saw his gaze fall upon him. "Warn the tsar and the royals!"

He simply nodded his head as Sven galloped across the bridge and found himself in the the perimeter of the castle. "Artyom!"

A party of people and a walking snowman had exited the main doors with the tsar at the forefront of the crowd. "What's the commotion, Kristoff?"

"Pirates! There's a whole fleet right here."

Artyom turned to the princesses. "Elsa, Anna, evacuate the staff and go with the villagers to the North Mountain. My men and I will delay these guys before they get too close."

The princess with the white hair spoke up. "Artyom, let me help you and your friends."

"It's too dangerous and your people need you."

"They do, but I can delay these pirates with my powers." She countered.

The sentient snowman voiced his advice. "Elsa knows how to actually create snow warriors and freeze the fjord with her powers."

The Russians glanced at one another. "That is surprisingly convenient."

Then Elsa continued. "All of your weapons and belongings are in that one room." She pulled out a key and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Uhlman, Pavel, follow me. I have an arsenal waiting for us."

* * *

Ratcliffe watched the chaos of the Kingdom of Arendelle come to life as he watched them scream for their lives. When he saw the Russians amongst the locals, his hatred for his defeat in Pohjola flared up. "I will have my vengeance and those fools will finally realize who they are messing with."

A thin man in a red jacket stood beside him. "Careful Ratty, you're only here because she knows you're the closest person to have to lead troops on land. Just be glad Maleficent hasn't decided to replace you yet."

He turned his gaze upon his so-called peer. "Watch your words, Captain James Hook. I'm not the one who lost a ship to these savages."

"It's admiral, ex-governor." The pirate leader corrected him. "Just be glad that we're on the same boat. Why don't you hurry along to the boats and ready your men to face the Russians?"

"Because I'm waiting for the bombardment, you buffoon."

Admiral Hook rolled his eyes. "Very well." He looked around at the pirates around him. "Fire the cannons!" Came his orders as sailors ignited their guns, unleashing a bombardment across the shores of Arendelle. The castle, the village, and the docks all found themselves at the mercy of the naval guns with cannonballs smashing into the buildings without mercy. Wooden splinters littered throughout the village as the locals and the Russians fled to the North.

"Infantry, get in your boats. We ransacking this place and will leave nothing unturned!" Ratcliffe ordered as he left the admiral to admire the destruction of Arendelle. As he stepped into a boat alongside his troops, his eyes fell upon the castle as it's walls were shattered. "Pity, this would have been a nice place to live in."

The shore bombardment continued as soldiers rowed their boats towards the empty docks. The cannonball screamed overhead before Ratcliffe noticed movement from several people leaving the castle's safety. One of the people was a woman in white hair, but she stopped at the bridge to take a long look at the force coming into her home. He drew his sword and raised it into the sky before aiming it's pointed edge towards the shore. Yet, he found himself surprised when strange white particles flowed out of her hands - only to kick start the most magical moment he ever encountered. The fjord the ships and the boats were in had started to freeze into place. Many men were surprised at this development with their rows stuck in ice.

"No matter, we must charge. Get off the boats and advance!" Reluctance spread through the initial wave of men as they slowly made small steps onto the ice. However, it was a treacherous endeavor as soldiers found themselves sinking into the ice and meeting their doom underneath. Then a loud growl terrified the men as a snow beast and legions of warriors made from ice had come forth to engage them on the ice. Gunpowder filled the air when the muskets were fired in their direction.

* * *

Author's Note: Let's just say I ended up with a piece that slipped into my mind as I prioritized typing up this chapter than working on updating Chapter 3 - which I will tackle in the meantime.


	19. Chapter 19: Exodus

It had been a long trip since the departure of Arendelle and its refugees were tired. Rather than let them be the only ones that suffer such a harsh endeavor to the surviving settlements of the Metro dwellers, soldiers had dismounted from their comfortable seats and let them rest in the wagons. Even Artyom spared his horses by letting the princesses ride them. After all, almost all the soldiers knew how to travel by foot and they were used to it.

The tsar of Russia trekked through the snow in his boots with his weapons hanging on from his back. Thankfully, they didn't have to walk all the way into Pohjola, but get to the nearest train construction site. He was supposed to talk about King Agnarr about expanding the railroads into his kingdom, but the prospect of such a meeting will have to wait for a long time.

Kristoff and Sven brought their sled alongside him. "Artyom, do you want to take a seat? You've been walking for awhile. It's not proper for anyone of royalty to be doing this."

He shook his head. "There is no need for a ride, I've been used to this before I was declared tsar."

"You used to be a peasant like us?"

Artyom smiled softly. "Before I was admitted into the Spartan Order, I was momentarily a stalker for a time. Which meant I had to do a lot of walking to get from one destination to another. Of course, there were trolleys, but so much can be covered by trolleys when some tunnels were collapsed or infested with bandits."

"So how long is it going to take until we can sit back and relax?" Asked Anna.

He looked over his shoulder to see the princess mounted on a horse.

"Not that I'm complaining of course, but we can't wander aimlessly in the north."

"That we can agree with." Uhlman replied, jogging besides the ranger. "Artyom, I radioed the construction crew to stop where they are. They're waiting for a cruiser with several carriages attached for the refugees."

"That's some good news." Artyom said with relief. Then he raised his voice. "I'm sure everyone is sick and tired of this cold weather, right?" Several men walking around the convoy laughed at his comment.

"I'm not sure how the colonel is going to react to us returning with refugees."

"Let me take the brunt of his words. Besides, I needed to report in about the appearances of pirates in the south. Hopefully, I can convince our glorious Soviet navy to tackle those pirates before we fix up Arendelle."

"Colonel?" The princess wondered. "You're the leader of your people, I thought you didn't answer to anybody."

The senior ranger laughed. "Oh boy, this is your problem, not mine. I'll go check up on the kids, they'll appreciate my jokes."

"I bet you will be their new boogeyman." He joked.

When Uhlman departed from Artyom, he faced his full attention upon the princess. "Long story short, I am the acting head of state for my people. The only reason people settled for the 'Emperor of Russia' title is simply because someone found some old paperwork lying around and found out I'm related to someone who actually rules these lands."

"That's quite interesting."

"Not really." Then a particular idea to change the subject came into mind. He pointed towards Kristoff and revealed what he recently knew. "He's the one with the interesting background. After all, Kristoff and Sven were literally raised by trolls."

"Is that true?" She asked the rider in his wagon.

The former ice harvester scratched the back of his head with a flustered look on his face. "Artyom is right on point with that. I was indeed raised by trolls."

"Wait a minute, I've seen you before. You're that ice harvester who comes down from the North Mountain to give the servants with fresh ice." Anna realized. "How did you end up with Artyom?"

As the duo got themselves into a deep conversation about themselves, the tsar noticed a small camp ahead of the fleeing people. He quickly jogged to take a seat in front of the convoy, only to find himself in the same company of an old friend - one who he thought had died. "Hello Bourbon, it's been awhile since we properly departed from each other's company."

The older stalker chuckled. "Yeah, with a bullet to the chest, just to end up in a hospital full of Hanza guards." He said. "If I had to say anything, you hit the jackpot with you being a royal and the hero of the Metro."

"All thanks to you."

He glanced at the young man. "Bullshit, I merely taught you how not to get you killed."

"If it weren't for those lessons you gave me, I would have found myself in a stalag by now." Artyom replied. "I really owe you for that."

"So what to you intend to do with those people?" He wondered. "They can't stay with us forever. Hell, I wouldn't doubt them for wanting to go back. Though I know you rangers are going to be talking about this sort of thing in your war rooms and shit." Then a smile came on his face. "Makes me wonder if this is to get her attention."

The Polis Ranger turned his head towards him. "I don't get what you're saying."

He rolled his eyes. "Princess Elsa, I notice the way you look at her. One can say many things about it, but I'm not since my vocabulary isn't much to begin with." Bourbon explained. "You like her, what's keeping you back from talking to her about it."

"I still carry scars from the civil war." Artyom replied. "Tempting as it may be, it feels wrong to simply do it."

"Then excuse me for prying into personal matters, but if there is some advice I can give there are times when you have to move on. The past can't be helped, I've seen too many good stalkers in Ukraine get stuck in the past and killed when they should have left."

"I'll take them into consideration."

A scream echoed from behind the convoy as Artyom stepped out of his seat and saw a woman pointing her finger to the rear. "They've caught up to us!" The woman screamed in horror. When he looked past her direction, he saw several figures on horseback with flags raised in the air. She had every right to be afraid.

"Bourbon get moving. We'll hold them off."

"Good luck, then." The stalker replied as he whipped his horses with his reigns. "Ladna people, let's go."

Artyom dismounted from the wagon's seats as he ran towards the back of the lines to find Pavel shouting orders to his men. "Comrades, form a staggered formation. We need to give these people time to get to the camp!" When he saw the tsar join him, he nodded his head. "Chuvak, we'll stand and fight. You better head back."

"No." He replied. "I'm staying here."

Then he let out a chuckle. "You got balls for a tsar." Pavel said before cocking his assault carbine. "Burst fire, don't let them get close."

Soldiers took positions in the snow as they raised their weapons towards the enemy cavalry that charged them. One could see the steel breastplates and their helmets shine in the sun, but what had surprised both the defenders and the assailants was the humongous snow monster that terrified the cavalry. "Leave Elsa alone!" The monster cried out as it crashed into the formations of men who tried to get away.

The hooves of a horse galloped to the tsar. "Let me help!"

Artyom and Pavel turned around to see Elsa dismount off her horse. "No, it's too dangerous. You're King Agnarr's daughter. Your safety comes first."

"I can handle myself. Let me create more-" She was interrupted when the Russians and the Arendelle princess paused to hear a strange noise in the background. "What's that noise?"

Pavel was quick to answer. "Helicopters, everyone run to the camp. We got air support."

Looking towards the source of the noise, two metal machines were flying high and above. Then a stream of gunfire flew into the enemy cavalry as the soldiers and the princess sprinted after the rest of their party. Screams of rockets echoed throughout the skies as smoke trails lead into the ranks of enemy cavalry and the snow creature that kept them back.

When everyone arrived at the camp, it was completely empty as people were waiting by the tracks. Bourbon was seen among the group, keeping the civilians calm and restrained from going onto the railway tracks. "Everyone, stay off the tracks. It's for your own safety."

A man approached him in his servant uniform. "Sir, what's going to happen to us? Why have we stopped?"

"A train is coming to pick us up, but we need to wait until then."

"How can we wait? The those people are going to run us down."

Artyom and company moved past the ocean of scared faces as he received their attention. "It's going to be okay. Just remain calm and we'll get through this."

"Hey guys, I see something coming!"

Everyone's attention fell upon the sight of a snowman standing in the middle of the train tracks. His finger was pointed towards a machine moving towards them at increasing speeds. "It's the cruiser, stay off the tracks!"

People moved aside - including Olaf - as they watched their rescue come closer. It was an intimidating sight to see a train with heavy armor and machine guns mounted on its side. At the front, the crowd could see a locomotive as armored soldiers stood on the railings waving their hands towards them. A tall officer with his face hidden behind his visor grabbed their full attention. "There are some carriage cars in the back, someone will meet you there and get you settled in." He pointed towards the wagons and Kristoff's sled. "Get that stuff in back, I'll tell the sergeant to drop the ramp!"

"Is this what we came here for?" Elsa wondered.

"Yes." Artyom replied. "Join your people, I'll join you after we depart." He assured her as the refugees and soldiers slowly began to climb their way into the train.

When civilians and soldiers were separated from one-another, Artyom climbed into the train and entered the locomotive to see Pavel stepping joining the soldiers on the railing. "My goodness, I've seen pictures of those Hinds, but to see them in action is fucking miracle. Makes me wonder if we could win a war with those things."

"We should count ourselves lucky that Elsa's magic worked for us." He commented. "Otherwise we would have been murdered there."

"Perhaps, but we can think about our little war with the invaders. Why don't you check up on the civilians? Keep them calm when they need it."

"I will after we get going." Now that he thought about when they were leaving, he looked at the train driver standing at his station. "Engineer, when are we leaving?"

An old man wearing a tank cap turned around to see him. "Oh, we'll go when the ramp is raised."

A transmission from a radio on a table spoke up. "The ramp is up, get going Yermack!"

The locomotive roared to life while the soldiers inside the train watched the helicopters unleash their payload upon the enemy in the distance. Artyom kept a close eye on them with a simple wonder of their objective. What reason did these people have to attack their neighbor to the south? Time will tell, but experience with unknown motives made the tsar uncomfortable when the train moved in reverse.

* * *

News of otherworlders had brought great concern to all of the kings and queens of various kingdoms. King Agnarr's evidence appeared to have brought questions as King Mickey took Artyom's journal and began to discover what insights it may have. In the meantime of his stay, he was given permission to find ways to get rid of the powers his daughter carried. Yet, the answer with each book about magic was quite irritating, there was no way to get rid of such powers. It was frustrating to learn that there was no way to rid Elsa of her ice powers.

He stood at the edge of the large rectangular table, staring down a dozen books about magic and how to get rid of it. All he could do was release a long tired breathe as he closed each book about the snow powers. Then he heard a door creak open behind his back.

When he turned around, he was met with a large and surprising man wrapping his arms around him. "Agnarr, it's been ages since we last met. How's the family? I bet you're doing alright with your daughter running around shooting snow out of her hands."

The King of Arendelle could barely let out his words. "Fergus, it's good to see you too. Weren't you at the meeting too?"

He released his hold on him and laughed. "Aye, I was there, but we haven't properly talked since then. I thought it was a good time to talk to you - especially when ye brother told me you helped him find his daughter."

Agnarr lowered his head in embarrassment. "It wasn't my doing. You can thank my former royal guard getting Frederic's daughter back - who is now a leader of his people."

"Oh, you've been harboring royalty. Is that journal his?" Fergus wondered.

"Yes. For a moment, I thought he was gone, but it turns out he was alive all this time."

"That's a relief. Sounds like an interesting young man despite all of that nonsense about how he's an evil and all of that."

He couldn't hold the urge to grimace at such a statement. "I don't know. Artyom is someone I've never come across before. He is someone who one can say is both a symbol of good and evil."

"Perhaps we should invite him over to King Mickey's castle? Get a good look at him and get him talking."

"That's the problem, he's a myriad of issues I'm not sure everyone in that room is prepared for." King Agnarr explained. "There is a level of trust I don't want to break with him. After all, I'm the only person he ever talked to about his past."

"I see." Fergus recognized. "Maybe we can convince Merlin to show us what he endured in the pages of his journal, we could get an understanding."

Silence was all he could offer to his friend.

"Maybe we can come up with something better after dinner. Let's go, our wives are probably talking behind our backs."

* * *

The train ride was uneventful as Elsa sat beside her sister watching their people be met with soldiers serving food and beverages. One could try to take a look at the countryside, but it was boring with its forests and snow. "Our home… it's gone. How will father ever get back home with those people around?" She wondered.

Anna comforted her by holding her hands. "I don't know, but we'll get through this."

Artyom was seen on the far end of the car with a tray full of cups and a kettle. He approached them as his boots echoed through the floor. "Here's some tea. After what both of you had to deal with, you'd appreciate something like this.

She smiled at his direction. "Thank you. You didn't have to bring us into your people's lands."

"It was the right thing to do. Once I tell this to my people in the Council, we will push them out of Arendelle and rebuild whatever was destroyed in the bombardment."

"You can do that?" Elsa wondered, curious at what was to come.

"Well, no. However, if I can convince the Council about the situation, they will act - especially since my people wouldn't want them to threaten us from the south. Hence my arrival at the castle, it was supposed to be a method to secure our borders. Now it's personnel."

"How so? Your an emperor, you don't have any obligation to my family."

"Perhaps, but a stalker always keeps his word. I intend to keep it." Artyom replied as he poured the contents of the kettle into the cups. "Enough talk about politics and all of that irritating stuff. How about some tea?"

When he was finished pouring, he handed the cups to Princess Elsa and Anna - both who eagerly reached out and sipped the tea to their heart's content. In a cold land, it was a welcoming commodity for her to get her hands on even for the ice princess. The direction of where their train was going had come into mind. "Are we going to your home?"

Artyom nodded his head. "Yes. I'll see if my people can make accommodations. Can't have our foreign guests freezing in the open."

A Russian soldier approached their table as he grabbed the tsar's attention. "Artyom, radio hail from Colonel Miller. He's waiting at the front."

"I'll be there in a moment. Sorry that I can't stay and chat, my superior and father-in-law want to have a word with me."

Both the princesses widened their eyes at this news. "You're married!"

His face was flustered at the realization of his situation. "Chyort!"

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, so my brother bought _Ralph Breaks the Internet_ \- which sparked my interest back into this fic before I get into the other stories. Unlike this site, I actually have more content worth looking into. However, I don't know how to organize it at the without readers getting annoyed with smaller updates and leaving like _Mojave Roulette_. Thankfully, I found a way to insert my side-story and apocrypha content by inserting them after the author's note and the reader comments.

* * *

 **Echoclonet** : Where would the fun be if I didn't spoil the good details? Regarding which other Disney characters are involved, it is something I've roughly planned in this story around certain parameters, so the readers can guess who will show up.

* * *

 **Side Story 1: Shadow of Civilizations**

Milo Thatch could not believe what was happening. Rourke - the commander of the expedition - had forced him to translate the pages just so he could get his hands on the crystal. He would have defied the mercenary - knowing that he was the only essential person who understood a language they would never know. However, he had no choice, but to comply when they considered the possibility of hurting Kida. The young man could do little to stop them from making money off of selling the crystal that kept Atlantis alive. He lowered his head in shame as he understood that he was complying to Rourke's demands. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the commander shout. "Vinnie, where are the Russians? I told them to get ready."

The demolition expert shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know where they went. Andrei said something about getting the big guns ready."

"Well he's certainly taking his sweet time. Why don't you give us an entrance?"

"No problem." Vinnie acknowledged as he walked up to the gates with his crates of dynamite. "This should be enough. Tell everyone to steer clear."

The linguist was pulled away from the palace doors at the behest of the commander. "This is wrong."

"Complaint noted." Rourke replied. "Now fire in the hole!"

Vinnie pushed the plunger down as the output of his actions resulted with the palace doors being shattered by the power of explosives. As the debris began to clear, several armed mercenaries had begun to walk into the opening with their rifles drawn. The only human element of their insertion was the breathing behind their gas masks.

"Alright people, find me the king."

Milo was forced to join his traitorous gang as Helga raised her pistol and aimed it at the back of Kida. To their surprise, the group of mercenaries and the captives were shocked at what had transpired. Taking a closer look, the young man pressed his glasses closer to his eyes, only to recognize members of the expeditionary force who were supposed to join in the attack. Instead, they were already within the king's presence and were armed - in fact Milo couldn't help, but notice that they had more firepower than Rourke's men. Among the strange Russian men who were hired for this expedition, one of them had turned around with his hands behind his back. He stood tall as if he was looking down upon Rourke's group. "I should have known better than to expect a mercenary to understand the situation at hand."

Rourke stepped forward, only to find strange red lines direct themselves into his chest. He looked around to see they were located in various locations throughout the throne room. "Andrei, you should have told me that you got in already."

"My apologies for the deception, but your greed has made the situation go worse than expected." The Russian replied as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Wait, where is the king?"

"Gone." He answered. "We saw to that after discussing what you intended to do with him. It was difficult to inform him to leave, but his safety takes precedence."

"Kid, you were hired to help us find treasure."

Andrei shook his head. "No, I was hired to find Atlantis, not get innocent people killed just to get a payday."

"So you think you and these men are here to stop me. You're going to through away a big economic opportunity just to save these people? Please, don't give me this good guy nonsense." The commander of the expedition replied.

"Yes. I'm sure Milo and I share the same sentiment when we first got onto that submarine."

Rourke could do little except chuckle. "Look pal, I got the cards in my hand. We outnumber you. Cut this out and help us or stand against us, it's your choice. I'll give you five seconds to consider your options."

The young man noticed a smile on his face. "General Morozov, please enlighten these people about deception."

Helga screamed in pain, causing Milo to turn around and be surprised by a group of Russians surprise them from the rear. He recognized several of the men when he first saw on the boat, but he never truly met them in person. Now they were taking a stand by simply outwitting Rourke and his crew. He reached out for Kida and pulled her towards the surprise party. "Opa, good to see you Milo."

He had heard of this man before, but he was surprised to learn he was a general. How much did he hide from the group throughout the entire journey. "Pavel, what's going on?"

"Chuvak, let's just say we're sympathizing with these people out of the goodness of our hearts. Isn't that right, Artyom?"

"Yes." Replied Andrei.

Then Rourke realized something. "Hold up, you didn't tell us your real name?"

"I have my reasons." The Russian answered in a harsh tone. "Now drop the weapons."

Milo looked around to see the tense situation continue to grow. However, the commander of the expedition realized his defeat and dropped his pistol. "Okay, you win. Don't know how it will ever get us out of this dump."

"Already taken care of after we get the cuffs."

When the mercenary crew had dropped their weapons, the Russian soldiers encircled them and began to lock their wrists behind their backs one at a time. This was one of the most strangest twists the linguist had ever encountered while Kida and her royal guards had searched for the king of Atlantis. His presence didn't go unnoticed by the Russians as he was brought up to the man who had kept an alias behind Rourke's back. Milo nervously approached the unshaven Russian who appeared to be older than he was. "Hey, I appreciate the thought of stopping Rourke from threatening the king and Kida, but what's with the secrecy and where did you find all of these guys? We've never had this many on our journey."

A small smile was all he could offer. "Would you believe me if I had told you?" Artyom asked while wearing his strange grayish uniform.

"We are both standing in Atlantis way below the surface and are talking to natives who have access to a powerful living crystal. What can be weirder than that?"

"I'm from another world that has survived the apocalypse."

Milo couldn't hid his shock. "Wait a minute? If you are from another world? What brings you here? Why did you help these people out?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Trying to make honest money, but I don't enjoy doing that at the cost of other people's lives." The Russian glanced over at the arrival of the king and his daughter as they arrived in the great hall. "The reason why I betrayed Rourke and his people is quite simple. I know what it's like to live in the shadow of your own civilization." A deep sigh came afterwards.

"I understand. They're no better than your people."

"Indeed." A small pause came between the duo before Artyom broke the silence. "Given the unique situation we have both found ourselves in, I'll see if I can convince the king to retain some form of agreement to let us stay here since we prevented an invasion."

"You could do that?" Milo wondered. "You have got to be kidding me. He sees us as outsiders."

"True, but he does know about my grandmother and I'm sure he'll listen to me."

"...and what makes your grandmother special."

A slight chuckle escaped from his lips. "She knows magic and is one of the few people King Kashekim respects. If you have any requests, tell me. I would happily be your representative."

"Thank you. I would love to know more about Atlantis."


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath Planning

King Mickey had been informed that a strange warship had arrived near the coast. Unlike the usual ships at sea, these were made from pure metal and designed in ways he didn't think was possible. Almost reminded him of the days when Donald showed pictures of his time in the U.S. Navy. The mouse king looked from the battlements alongside his guards and musketeers as they kept a close eye on the deck. There were people walking to and fro, but he didn't have a clue whether they had the intention of attacking or not. "Who are they?" He asked himself.

It wasn't until his friend spoke up. "Gosh, that ship is sure big." The dog-like person replied. "What d'ya think they have those guns for?"

"I don't know, Goofy. Maybe Donald Duck might know something about ships. He used to be in one." The king replied.

A third person stepped forward and revealed the truth. "That ship. I've seen it before."

Mickey turned his head to the right to find King Agnarr standing there. "You have?"

"Yes." He answered. "That shipped arrived just on time to protect my family and me from pirates. If you are unsure about them then let me vouch for the captain. He's a good man. The question is what reason would he have to be here?"

Goofy pointed from the battlements. "Look! The ship released a boat. Someone is coming into the castle."

Unlike the large warship in the distance, the boat was small, but the size didn't matter when it was heavily occupied by several armed soldiers. Their appearance was ragged, but they remained unfazed by the size of the castle. However, King Mickey noticed an older man with his hands behind his back as he looked up and stood up from his seat. Then a hand gesture told the driver to halt the boat.

The old man stood up from the boat and shouted. "King Agnarr of Arendelle, we meet again. How have you been ever since we last met?"

Agnarr was quick to reply. "My family and I are fine. What have you been doing for yourself, Captain Porfirevich?"

His head swung from side to side. "It's actually admiral now that Artyom took the formal title of tsar of Russia, but I hate to end these pleasantries for the news I bear."

"What news do you have for me?"

The admiral lowered his head for a moment before he looked back at him. "The Kingdom of Arendelle has been invaded and occupied by pirates."

Agnarr was taken aback. "What about my people? Are my daughters alright? Who did this?"

"I can explain the details inside, but Artyom went to Arendelle to find you for a diplomatic meeting. Then your home was attacked; however, we evacuated everyone before they had the chance to land. My apologies if I ruined your day at this point."

With the situation being dire, he looked to one of his closest companions. "Goofy, go downstairs and tell the others that we're meeting today. This might be important."

* * *

Two days had passed ever since the fall of Arendelle. Thankfully, the refugees were quickly given a place to stay with the expenses paid for by the Russians. For the princesses, the locals allowed them to take rooms in the castle due to their status as royalty. Although their quarters could have been better, neither of the princesses complained about the issue. After all, this fate was far better than being in the company of pirates or sleeping in the snow.

Now with the matters of the refugee's needs dealt with, Princess Elsa had been informed to properly meet with Artyom about their countries' relationship with each other. If this was a test of what royalty had to tackle, this would be it. She entered his office to find him using a mechanical device on his desk, but her arrival had surprised him as he ceased his interactions and put it aside.

The princess began with a smile and he returned the greeting. "Good morning, Elsa. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. Take a seat." His hand reached out for the empty chair across from him.

When Elsa took her seat, she let out a quick sigh. "It's quite alright. The timing was perfect as my sister was getting into a conversation with Kristoff and I didn't want the conversation to be awkward while I'm there."

Artyom chuckled. "That is something both of us can agree on. Back where I'm from, I was quite a quiet person and it was awkward to be in on a conversation and not participate in it."

"Guess some things are shared in other countries." This should be the moment to begin the conversation. "So why do I need to talk to you? Shouldn't your council just talk to me instead."

"We both know each other and I'd rather you confront a familiar face than a couple of old men sitting at a round table." He replied. "I don't hold anything against the Polis Council, but it can be intimidating to talk to them."

"I see. What's the issue we need to talk about?" She wondered. "Perhaps you can tell me and I could inform my father about these issues."

The young man leaned back in his chair. "My people want to trade with your people and that can be established after we get full permission to construct a railroad into your kingdom. The real issue is that the Council wants dockyard rights to put our military in place after we get rid of the pirates."

Elsa was surprised by such a request. "You're people are thinking about occupying my kingdom? Why would your people need the Kingdom of Arendelle if you have your own ports?"

"We do have our own ports, but they are quite few and limiting. Thanks to our geographical positioning, we need warm-water ports for our navy to carry out their patrols against piracy." He answered. "I figured you would disagree with them on this matter."

"Of course I disagree. You are asking me to tell my father that bringing in your fleet is a good idea. I understand that you have good reasons, but what if my father comes back and doesn't agree with the proposal?" She suggested. "How could you be fine with the idea?"

He nodded his head. "That's an issue I brought up with them. It might send the wrong message and just hurt the potential relationship between our peoples. However, the Council doesn't always see eye-to-eye on my opinion on the subject." He added.

Perhaps she could try to still appeal to Artyom and his people. "Is there a way for both of us to benefit one-another? What can your people offer for all these great requests?"

"Elsa, there is something I could offer. Beyond rebuilding Arendelle, we can probably set up a joint meeting for Hanza and your father about Arendelle getting rich off of our trade - which is the selling of some magical artifacts."

"Magical artifacts? You have those?" This puzzled the princess as she waited for his reply.

"Yes. My grandmother has been keeping artifacts with strange anomalous behaviors underneath this very castle." Artyom stated. "Although I shouldn't be telling you this, it's probably the reason why the pirates are attacking Arendelle in the first place. While we are armed, my people are tired of constantly being attacked for simply having these on hand."

"What do these artifacts do? I know you are probably not the right person to ask, but I'm just curious. Here I thought I was one of the few people with magic. Why are you suggesting to sell them?"

"Elsa, do you remember that time I left Corona with the old man and the Nazis?" He asked.

Just where was he going with this. "Yes, I remember that clearly."

"There are people who are interested and would weaponize these artifacts for their own gain. However, I did discover in my three years away from you that there are those who would seek knowledge from them and keep them in safer hands if it was in their care."

"So what does this have to do with Arendelle? Do the docks have that much importance for your people that you need them as a shipping point?"

"It's also to cover for expenses, but yes. People pay to be safely brought over to it could be better secured and that way we can divert attention away from both our peoples."

Then she recognized why such requests were made. The Russians were going to transport these artifacts away from their home and away from Arendelle. "I'll see if I can talk with my father about this."

"Then we can safely agree that this meeting is over, but don't tell anyone about the conversation about the artifacts. It's a state secret and it'll save us both the trouble if we remain silent." Spoke Artyom.

The princess of Arendelle began to look around in his office. "So, you have your own castle? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I don't like to brag about some old building we're occupying. It's not even my own, but my grandmothers. Apparently, she sought this place after she left her people a long time ago." Came his answer.

"You mentioned your grandmother. Does she live here? I don't exactly have a good idea about your family."

"It's complicated, but she leased this castle to my people when we first arrived here. She's off somewhere in the wild where nobody can bother her."

"Do you think I'll ever meet here?"

"I doubt it." He answered.

"Pity. I would have been honored to meet here."

"In some places, she's the literal definition of terrifying. Best not to try."

Elsa noticed a guitar on the left side of the room. Unlike the guitars she had seen before, there were names etched into the wood. "Is that your guitar? I've never seen one like that before."

Artyom stole a glance from it. "My first guitar. My step-father was lucky enough to bring one of my many belongings when my people left our home."

"Why do you have names on that guitar?" She asked. "It seems rather odd."

His expression changed with his next words describing his feelings. "Those are the people I've met and lost in the past. Helps remind me of a time when things were… different."

"My apologies for asking."

Before the relaxed conversation could continue, a conglomerate of footsteps approached the door. "I think you should leave. This wouldn't concern you."

Why was he so keen on her leaving? "Who's out there?"

"Have you ever met my father-in-law?" He asked.

"No. Is he here to have a long talk with you?"

He acknowledged her response with a nod of his head. Then he focused his attention on the door. "No need to knock, I already know all of you are out there. Come in."

The door slowly creaked open as Elsa noticed two relaxed soldiers entering the room and make way for the person they were escorting. Unlike them, a bearded and older man had stepped into the room with his hands at his side. When she looked down at his legs, she found metal prosthetics instead of boots. As the stranger's scarred face noticed her, his expression seemed surprised by her presence. "Princess Elsa, it's an honor to meet you in person." He leaned forward and bowed his head in respect. If there was a picture of a grandfather-like person, it would have to be this man. "Artyom, am I interrupting something or should I come another time."

"No, you're not interrupting. Elsa and I just finished our meeting. You can talk to me."

Then Elsa stood up from her seat. "I better go." She said as the older man closed the door on her way out.

"Miller, I know what you're going to say." He said.

Then the princess heard Miller's voice intensify. "Artyom, this shit has to stop. We left Moscow for a good reason and you're going back just to find a ghost of a radio transmission you thought you heard."

The conversation seemed to pique her interest as she remained where she was, hearing them through the door.

"Look, we need you to be our representative for the Council, but you're endangering yourself with the serious amount of radiation. There is nothing left of the world we left behind, accept that."

"How can I?" Artyom wondered. "What if our world still has people out there? What if people don't know that we've found a way to bring them out of the hellhole our ancestors created? Isn't that what the Order stands for - helping people whenever and wherever we are?"

"There is nothing that can be done. If someone was out there, wouldn't they have contacted us? What if we're the only ones who have survived the bombs? What if you find out the hard way and simply get stuck in the Dead City? You're not that boy that came to us at Polis. We won't be there to bring you back except the biomass."

"I know the dangers, colonel. Non ergo nobis ista, isn't that what you taught me?"

"You are still young and managed to give the entire Metro a goddamn chance," Miller replied. "Don't throw your life away for a world that is already dead."

When Elsa was finished listening to that conversation, she walked away from Artyom's office with a concern that he was from another world. Yet, she was also surprised how easily they talked about a home they left behind.

* * *

Queen Iduna became upset when the news of Arendelle reached her. Although her husband was at a meeting with other kings to retake her home, she was far more concerned about her daughters. They were alone and forced to leave a place full of memories because a fleet attacked the castle. What were they to do? The kingdom would find itself having a hard time trying to rebuild everything from the ground up. She walked back and forth in her room and merely tried thinking about ways to make everything better, but each plan always ended in frustration.

Her worries came to a close when someone knocked on the door. "Iduna, are you alright?" A woman asked on the other side of the door.

Rather than let her friends worry, she unlocked the door and let her inside the room. "Elinor, what are you doing here?"

The Celtic queen let off a small smile with a tray of sweets with her. "Fergus told me the news. I know a few pastries are not enough to bring back your kingdom, but they can help."

"Right now, I'm thinking of ways to get back at the pirates, but it isn't enough."

"Well, you can think it over," Elinor said as she passed the plate over to the Queen of Arendelle. "There might be a way to help your daughters and get back your kingdom."

"How? Unless magic is involved or the other kingdoms pitch in, there is little I can do."

"There is one who is allied with these Russians - the people of Atlantis."

Iduna glanced at her friend. "The city of Atlantis? Are you telling me that those people are real?"

"Very much real. They actually came to my kingdom when they surfaced. Tell them of your people's plight and perhaps they may help."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The princess of Atlantis is here." She replied.

* * *

A small patrol of soldiers rode north with a few lanterns to accompany them. The possibility of the Russians making a counter-attack had come into Ratcliffe's mind as he ordered them out to make sure the men would be ready. After the previous experience against them, musketeers seemed like they were the only ones who had a fighting chance against such strangers. Tired and cold, most of them wanted to come back to the main camp and sit beside a warm fire, but that was a luxury they had to earn.

One of the riders at the front had spoken. "I hate this place. It's cold, it's dreary, and we're here. I don't know why anyone would even try to live in this place."

Another was quick to shut him up. "Just shut up walk around and come back. Ratcliffe won't care as long as we do our patrol."

"As long as I don't fight those Russians, I'm a happy man."

"I heard you were part of his expedition the first time. Is that true?"

"Yeah. That ended in disaster and I would have left if our boss wasn't paying us." Something whistled past the veteran as the rider beside him had flown off his horse. He took a quick glance on his fellow mercenary and saw him on the ground with blood in the snow. "Ambush! Get to cover."

Another man fell off his horse when a gunshot echoed out. The veteran looked around to see the cliffsides on the mountain from both the left and right sides of the patrol were now occupied by shadows hiding in the trees. As he dismounted, he took cover behind a rock and pulled his pistol out from his holster and fired at the enemy in the distance, but the volume of firepower he was up against had caused him to stay where he was.

His fellow musketeers returned fired on their assailants as they found themselves trapped by the enemy. However, he realized they were now dead men as his fellows were gunned down without mercy. The chaos came closer when he noticed foreign uniforms charge their positions - some of his men couldn't reload in time or met their untimely end with a bayonet.

The veteran stepped out with his pistol now reloaded and before he could fire it off, he found himself confronted by a man with a multi-barrelled weapon. When he tried to fire on him, he was now in the snow - aching in pain. Then he heard their voices when the world was leaving him. "Hans, that's the third patrol that came up this mountain. Should we tell the others they're trying to probe us?"

The other man had spoken. "Until something major happens, we stay where we are until our forces are prepared."

* * *

Author's Note: Can't wait to do the Liberation of Arendelle.

* * *

 **Aren serathy** : The irony is lovely.

* * *

 **Side Story 2: Snow** Ghost

The mere concept of portals had defied many scientists that were in Pahoja. For they carried the strangest properties that defied the laws of physics, but there was little they could do and write it off as a 'friendly' anomaly. Despite it's strange habits, it appeared to be connected to those strange magical items that Louhi had kept underneath the castle. However, Artyom saw them as a tool to locate the necessary materials to rebuild a civilization that almost died.

Compared to the first time he had arrived in his grandmother's home, the medieval hovels that were placed outside the castle were replaced with busy streets and semi-modern housing. Forresters returned from the wilderness in sleighs while machinery requisitioned from foreign lands had begun to pay off. Yet, the most notable change was the attitude of the atmosphere between the citizens of the various factions. Several years ago, they would have no qualms about killing one-another, but to see a Hansa manager tell his Red employee to serve a Nazi customer without involving a Kalashnikov was a puzzling sight he needed to get used to.

His observation of the quality of life had stopped when he needed his full attention on a particular foreign guest. "Good sir, I did not come all this way up north to simply freeze among your people."

Artyom pulled the skinny old man in the most ornate of uniforms off the streets as a sleigh rode past him. "My apologies, Duke of Weselton. Consider the child in me quite happy to see these improvements in life." Came his reply while he turned his full attention towards him, revealing the ancient Soviet greatcoat. "Now I understand that you have a problem with a deal the Council has proposed between my people and yours?"

"Indeed. I demanded that your people sell me their magical items in return for my assistance in helping your poor excuse of an economy." He said. "Now as the Duke of Weselton, we deserve our due."

"I completely understand, but you must know that those artifacts have become a state asset and the Council won't let somebody try and take it off of them for any price."

"Yes, but I demand that I-I mean, Weselton earns something out of investing into your state."

"True; however, politics has force my hand that we cannot do too much to make it appear we're favoring you too much over Hansa. You should be grateful that our recently reformed Black Navy is being deployed to protect your shipping lanes from pirates. Give us time and we'll come up with something in the factories."

"That will take time, Artyom. Besides, what could you produce that will economically benefit us? It's unlikely your people have anything worth of value beyond weapons." The Duke explained himself.

The young man looked around at his surroundings with a smile on his head.

"What is so funny?"

"Have you ever tried Exhibition tea, it's quite good." Then he glanced towards the store on his left. "Try it out, perhaps we might have something worth exporting."

"Tea? Those are your most valuable goods."

"Believe me, my people have been threatened to hand it over at times. You'd be surprised what people would do for tea."

When the Duke of Weselton departed, two foreigners in red winter uniforms had walked beside their liege as the streets became clear for them to cross. As they left his sight, Artyom could express a long sigh as he somewhat disliked being picked to become the Council's foreign dignitary based on his experience with the royal family of Arendelle. There were people who were far better than him in talking with foreign leaders.

He heard snow being crushed behind his back as a familiar voice caught his attention. "I see you have been busy?"

Turning around, the ranger recognized the face of an old friend who saved him two years ago. "Andrew, it's been awhile since we last saw each other in that refugee tunnel." Artyom began. "How are things going for you?"

The old man chuckled. "Being one of the few blacksmiths of the esteemed Armory Station, I just got promoted."

"Good for you, maybe you'll make something good." He commented.

"Perhaps, but it's a lot easier said than done." Andrew replied. "So I hear that you're kinda royalty. Is that true?"

His warm smile became depressed. "In a way. I didn't know my father was a descendent of Russian nobility and neither did I expect to have my mother come from another world who just so happened to be a daughter of a powerful woman." He summarized in a single sentence. "It's not a fond thing to think about."

"Say, the holiday should be coming up. Do you have somebody to go to?"

Artyom shrugged his shoulders. "Beyond, Miller's family and the Order's standard celebratory routine. Not really." Then a thought occurred to him. There were people he could surprise after all of this time. "Maybe the royal family of Arendelle, but I don't want to intrude on theirs."

"Maybe you don't have to." Andrew stated. "Here's an idea, why don't you go to them, drop off a present and just go on your merry way. That way, you don't feel out of place."

He smiled at his old friend. "Thank you, your help has taken me out of tough spots."

"Indeed it has. What presents are you considering and no - guns don't count?"

The young man laughed. "No reason to gift them that, I'm sure I still have plenty of weapons left behind." Then a particular thought occurred when he remembered the curious nature of Princess Anna asking about his watch. He took off his watch and presented it to blacksmith. "Could you make four of these? I think they could appreciate it."

"Are you sure? This present, it seems small, doesn't it?"

When he thought about it, the present did seem small. Looks like he had to put a bit of effort in this matter. "Let me take care of that."

"Give me some time, these watches are bit complex." Assured Andrew the Blacksmith.

* * *

King Agnarr had taken the opportunity to wake up early in the morning to prepare for Christmas. Preparations for the celebration was on its way when the servants started to reorganize the entrance room for his people. Yet, the king found a guard run up to him. "What is it?"

The man brought a small box towards him. "Your majesty, somebody left a present while you were asleep. It's from Artyom and it's says the present is meant for the entire family."

"Are you sure it's from him?" He asked.

Out from the corner of his eye, he recognized the young man standing in the doorway. Unlike the Arendelle uniform he had worn on duty, it was completely different. He wore a strange fur hat that had a symbol of a red star attached to his front. His greatcoat was old and weary, but the king could see he took pride in wearing it. "Sir, I hope I didn't interrupt this celebration of yours."

The king remained shocked as he stood there before the young man. It was like seeing a ghost come back to haunt him. "Artyom… you're alive. I-I did not believe you would survive Elsa's magic."

"Do not worry, my grandmother took care of that. I'm still the same person who served under you."

"Marvelous, I'm sure the girls would be happy to see you later in the day." He said. Then he looked towards one of the servants. "Kai, please-"

Artyom had cut him off before he ever had a chance to finish his words. "Agnarr, I can't stay."

"What?" The king wondered, with surprise. "You saved my daughter from that woman, I would make a poor host if I didn't."

"I got to head back north, my people need me up there." His eyes expressing a great emotional concern. "The reason why I am here is assure everyone that I am not dead, but to give your family a small present."

"You were the one who dropped the present off, didn't you?" There was little to deduce from his situation.

"Yes, I am." Then a small laugh was all he could bring to the room. "Would have left quietly until one of your men found me on my way out."

"If anything, I could say you were being sloppy on purpose." Agnarr commented. "So how are things going for you? You mentioned that your people need you? Is there a way for you to get back to your world?"

Artyom could only lower his head. "We left our home. It was an exodus for all of us, so to speak. If we stayed there, we would have died. Honestly, it made us better than I expected."

"That is good for you. I pray you travel safely back into your lands. Will we ever cross paths again?"

"Perhaps. Rumor has it the Council might consider laying down railroads to connect Pahoja with Arendelle." His was a small smile when he turned away from the king. The young man walked out of the great hall as he adjusted his furry hat returning to the brutal cold weather that awaited him.

The guard who had the package was looking at him for orders. "What shall I do with this, sire?"

"Let me carry this, I know my daughters would love to hear the news."

* * *

When Artyom had left his tracks in the outskirts of the kingdom, he discovered a small campfire with a man and his reindeer. "Kristoff, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but the guards found me."

The ice harvester stood up from the snow and made his way towards the cart. "No worries. However, I am a bit concerned given that your so-called radio had people shouting."

"Let me see. Take a seat, we might be called in." The Polis Ranger reasoned as he walked to the back of the cart to find a working army radio strapped in by ropes. He grabbed the headset and spoke his thoughts. "This is Railtracer, what's going on?"

For a moment, static was all he was receiving. However, explosions erupted before a voice called out. "Artyom, return to Pahoja! The Nazis-" Another interruption from the static had cut him off. "-betrayed us! Do not trust them!" Then he could hear something being scrambled. "Don't let them-" His voice was silenced by the sounds of gunshots.

"Kristoff, let's go. Something terrible has happened."


	21. Chapter 21: Echo of the Past

Anna passed through the busy streets of Pohjola with street vendors trying to earn her attention, foreign citizens paying their respects or merely acknowledging her existence, and children walking up to her - awed by the simple fact that she was a princess. It took a moment to sink in that each and every soul in this place were Artyom's people. The most obvious matter was more people in the streets than the entire population of Arendelle and this made her feel small in a good way. What had also fascinated her were the strange contraptions that transported many from one part of this small city to another and she guessed it would take a day to map everything out.

The princess continued on the sidewalk until she heard the regimented clicks of boots loudly grab her attention. On her right was an open plaza, but it was filled with hundreds of soldiers standing in formations. Anna was quite surprised by this development as she walked forward to take a closer look at the Russian soldiers. The last group of men had marched into place as she recognized a familiar face inspecting each and every soldier on horseback. Her initial impressions of General Morozov was quite colorful as he rode past each formation with the attention of a hawk. After passing through the rows of infantry, he returned to the front of the soldiers and gave an approving nod to his officers. "Comrades, you are dismissed." As the soldiers broke formation, he noticed her standing alone before approaching her on horseback. "Princess Anna, I didn't see you there. What brings you here?"

Anna took a good look at the general and was still surprised by his age. "I was just passing through and then I stumbled upon this scene. Quite a sight since Arendelle doesn't much of an army anyway. What's this all about?"

The general looked over his shoulder to see the dispersed soldiers move into their barracks. "They are one of many units that are going to be liberating your home, your highness. I'm inspecting them before they head off and join the others."

"Are they going to push out the pirates?"

He nodded his head.

"I didn't think your people would be this fast to get rid of them."

"That's because we have a history with the people who attacked you. The quickly we deal with them, the better for both us."

The young woman sought out a question about his people. Specifically, a question directed at the tsar. "So I heard about Artyom was once married, but I haven't seen his wife yet. Where is she?"

His facial expression darkened with a somber look. "Ride with me, I'll show you where she is."

Anna was surprised by his willingness to share a horse with him. After he had brought her in the saddle, Pavel was quick to ride forth and earn the attention of many throughout the streets. Yet, it appeared that they were slowly leaving the city until they reached the outskirts of the city. Unlike the condense areas that were closer to the medieval castle looking over everyone, the buildings were sparse and so were its people. The general slowed down his horse as they arrived at the snow-covered gravestones. Two guards were waiting at the entrance and after he showed them his papers, they dismounted from the horse and walked into the graveyard. Anna could feel an aura of sadness where she was.

After minutes of looking, they arrived at the place where Artyom's wife resided. "This is where his wife rests. He's a widower."

The princess glanced towards the general. "What happened to her?"

"After Artyom sent his Christmas presents to your family in person, a group of people sought for power and broke a truce between our peoples," Pavel began, "Their leader saw him as a threat and decided to execute my friend and his wife. He survived the firing squad by sheer luck, she didn't have that luxury."

"Odd how he would mention his father-in-law, but never his wife. It must have been painful for him. How could he act like he is right now without grieving?"

He let out a sigh. "My friend is no stranger to grief. He went on a lonely adventure just to cope with her death for some time. It was a pain in the ass trying to find him in the meantime." Then he grabbed her full attention. "We should go."

She took a closer look at the gravestone to see it written in Russian. "Before we leave, what was the name on her gravestone?"

"Her name was Anna Sviatoslavovna Mel'nikova."

The princess paused for a moment, realizing that she shared the same name as Artyom's wife.

* * *

The kitchen of the Russian castle had found itself busy with Princess Elsa organizing a lunch for the Arendelle refugees with the help of her servants such as Kai and Gerda. Yet, they were not the only help in this endeavor. Her Highness watched as a man, by the name of Bourbon, had entered the kitchen with crates in his arms. He was one of the few people that Artyom had relations with and could spare him for this one occasion while he was busy with regular government work. "Gerda, where do you want these boxes?"

The old woman was quick to point them in one part of the kitchen. "Put them right there, the cooks will know what to do with them when they arrive with their tools."

Bourbon noticed the princess standing in the room and let out a chuckle. "It's a good thing you're organizing this."

Elsa was confused by what he meant by that. "Pardon? I don't understand."

"This lunch might have been a good thing to do. Some of the stuff we're going to use might have been sitting in kitchen storage until Arendelle is free."

"Really? Your people were never going to use them in the first place."

He shook his head. "Our people's cooks are gone. They've accompanied the army down south to feed them so that leaves us being the only people to make use out of whatever ingredients the navy liberated from the pirates."

This was enough to make her pause at the situation. Were Artyom and his people really going to free her home right now? "So how long until the cooks return and make use of these supplies?"

"It's going to be awhile, but depending on how things go we might have to use them conservatively."

"I see." As more Arendelle servants arrived, Elsa became curious about the strange man who named himself after a drink. "While we're waiting, tell me more about yourself. Word has it that you were Artyom's teacher a time ago. Is that true?"

He nodded his head. "More or less. I remember back in my world when I first met the kid. A nerd who had no place for traveling in the tunnels of the Metro. Given that we made a particular agreement to benefit each other at the time, it was better to use my experience as a stalker to help him out."

Elsa noted that the term 'stalker' had earned the attention of the servants working within the confines of the kitchen. "What is a stalker?"

"Stalkers like myself are those who had a good history of running into bad areas for a variety of reasons." He answered. "The older generation of stalkers might know what it truly means back in the day, but only a few knew all of the acronyms that formed the word."

She couldn't help but sate her curiosity. "Do you know what it means?"

His nod became a confirmation. "Yes, your highness. Ever letter in the word is a meaning for the type of people you'd find. Scavengers, trespassers, adventurers, loners, killers, explorers, and researchers. Oddly enough, Artyom actually fulfills all of these descriptions that are expected from stalkers."

That was a surprise. Ever since she spoke with him, his personality didn't match with two of the words mentioned. "Artyom is a trespasser and a killer? Surely it must be a mistake or merely fulfills most of the descriptions?"

The room paused for a moment as Bourbon noticed the awkward silence expressed by the Arendelle servants. "Before Artyom was brought to your world, he had the tendency to bypass some bad fellows - bandits specifically. There is an unconfirmed case that he was also responsible for killing the personnel between two outposts, but I'm not sure on that one. He never told you, did he?"

The princess took the information in with a calm demeanor. "No, he told me that he made a grave mistake of his life, but never actually told me. It always seemed like he was hiding something that he did in his past. Is this his mistake?"

"Hell if I know." He replied as he walked towards the door. "Go find his grandfather, Khan. He knows more about that kid than most of us." After he was finished, he went on his way out to grab more goods for lunch.

The large and balding servant had let out a breath. "I had a gut feeling about Artyom, but this takes it to a whole new level."

All this left for the princess was questions and more questions about the tsar and who he was. This mysterious past had to stop haunting her thoughts every time she was around. "Kai, could you handle the lunch preparations?"

"Yes, your highness. Where will you be going?"

She glanced towards the kitchen door. "Finding answers about a friend."

* * *

It would be a long time until Artyom returned from Pahjola; however, he would be going back to fighting a war by a mysterious force that had interests in his new home. Yet, there was something he needed to do in order to keep the artifacts away from those who wanted them. His horse trotted towards a small hovel that was far away from the rest of his civilized society. Louhi had been annoyed by the machinations of industry and the commotions of markets that had ruined her peaceful life before his people arrived.

He dismounted his horse and tied the reins onto a post before approaching the wooden door. Then his gloved hand knocked three times as he tightened his pre-war coat over his uniform and armor. "Grandmother, are you there?"

There was a pause until he heard distant footsteps move to the door. He recognized the old woman's voice as she swung the door open in her tattered clothing. "Artyom, are you going somewhere?"

"To war." He answered. "The colonel and the rest of my comrades are going to go south and get rid of pirates and more mercenaries."

She walked back inside. "Come in. I know you're going to be leaving for some time, but I think you will appreciate it."

The tsar stepped forward as his boots creaked on the floorboards, only to find the small room in a pigsty while he noticed the occasional artifact in its case laying someplace and somewhere. "I know you are going to leave at some point, but where are you going to hide the artifacts."

"It has been a long time since I have spoken to some old acquaintances. Now that the rest of your aunts are in good company, I don't have to worry as much." She returned from a small bag and walked towards him with turquoise beads linked together to form a necklace. "Your grandfather wanted his future son-in-law to have this, but your father didn't earn his blessings. With him gone, it seemed like the right thing to give it to you."

Artyom smiled when she handed him the beads, taking a good long look at it before putting it around his neck. "Thank you, I'll have something to remind myself of who I am if I'm not in a good place." He reached out to hug her. "I'm going soon, this might be the last time we'll ever meet each other again."

Her hands embraced him. "You are my daughter's son. I expect you to come back alive."

"I will." He answered before he released his hold on her. Before he would leave a family member behind he had a single question that he wanted to bring out. "I do have one request."

Louhi's warm expression had soured. "You want that particular artifact to stay, don't you." He nodded his head. "Didn't Colonel Miller tell you to stop going back? Why are you wasting your life away to a world that has little reason to live?"

She would never understand how important his real home was to him, but his reason to go back there was far more personal than she could imagine. "Khan would understand. I have to return to Moscow to see if people are still willing to join us, but I doubt you'd be inclined to let me have the artifact that opens portals."

"Let me think about it."

* * *

Queen Iduna sat alone in a room set up by King Mickey. She was going to have a private conversation with the Princess of Atlantis while her husband tried to get help from other monarchs. When the doors opened, she saw a young dark-skinned woman with her distinct cultural clothing and make up as she took a seat across from her. "Queen Iduna, I hear your kingdom is under attack. You have my greatest sympathies."

She nodded her head. "Thank you, Princess…"

"Princess Kidakagash Nedakh." She finished. "You do not have to apologize about the name. I doubt anyone could teach Atlantean to royalty, but you can call me Kida for short. So, what brings both of us to this meeting?"

There was no point in skirting around the issue to the princess. "Your highness, I heard from Elinor that your kingdom is allied with the Russians. Could both of our kingdoms somehow help remove the threat from my home?"

Kida shook her head from side to side and grimaced at the thought. "Although the tsar has pledged to aid my people in case we are under attack, my father is less inclined to bring a full force to fight when are busy rebuilding our civilization. I'm sorry if this is the sort of news you were not expecting."

The Queen of Arendelle looked down at her end of the table to let out a small breath. "It's not your fault that your people are busy with your own problems. At the very least, I tried." Then she jumped in her seat when the princess expressed her outburst.

"Actually, there is one way I can help you!"

"Really?" Iduna wondered with an eyebrow raised. "Didn't you say that you can't send a full force."

The Atlantean princess pointed her finger at her. "Yes, but we can spare one war machine that can destroy entire fleets by itself. Does that help?"

"Yes… You had a machine that destroyed entire naval fleets?"

Kida nodded her head. "It's how my father continued our policy of isolation until some outsiders bypassed it - including the Russians."

"I suppose this meeting is concluded."

Out from the hallways, the two royals turned their heads to find Agnarr and Fergus arrive inside the room. The king of Arendelle was quick to announce his intrusion into their meeting. "Love, Fergus is willing to lend us some help to retake Arendelle."

The celtic king stepped forward. "That's not all lass. There is some Arabian boy who is willing to help, a Greek the size of a wall, and a prince willing to help you out of a tight spot."

It was at this moment that Iduna was filled with joy that there was some degree of hope for her family. "That's good. How long until we return back to Arendelle?"

"It will take a day." Agnarr answered. "However, Admiral Porfirevich is going ahead of us in the meantime."

"This is all good news. Thank you everyone for all of this help."

"Your grace, you don't deserve any of this." Fergus interjected. "Besides, I haven't had a proper battle ever since that bear took my leg."

* * *

Ratcliffe received reports that the Russians had thwarted any attempts to get into Pohjola through the mountain pass. He tried to move them out of their defensive positions, but the larger forces he sent would always get slaughtered and he was on a time-table to grab those magical items and leave before their navy caught up. Thankfully, Hook was far more resourceful in making sure his troops were well-supplied in their stay of Arendelle. While he ignored his soldiers in the looting and pillaging of the peasant homes, he made it clear to them that the castle was off limits until he declared otherwise.

The large man entered what appeared to be a library of sorts with several books out of place thanks to the initial bombardment. The mercenary was quite surprised that this entire collection was unharmed compared to other parts of the castle, but it was better than nothing. He explored every inch of the room to determine what was interesting in this place. After all, he was standing in a room full of information that belonged to a king. Perhaps he could take a look at what they had while he thought of a way to get past the Russians.

He reached out for a random book and started to flip through its pages with the hope of finding some of the information to become interesting. A moment later, he noticed a small parchment fall out and land on the floor. "What a curious little thing?" Ratcliffe knelt down to pick it up, only to find out there was more to it than he expected. As he unfolded the parchment, various lines began to match with one-another before the mercenary realized he was looking at a map. "Now what do we have here?"

Footsteps entered the room as Ratcliffe noticed a man wearing a long cloak and his face covered by his hood while his mouth was hidden away underneath a black mask. His accent matched those of the people they intended to invade. "Did you find anything?"

"What does this concern you, Alexander? You are only here to keep an eye on me."

The hidden figure walked up to him. "No, I am here as a reminder what Maleficent has in store for you if fail her again. Remember that."

There were few times that Ratcliffe was afraid and this would one of those few times. "It appears to be a map of some sort. This correlates with some of my own maps about the surrounding region, but the trail might lead an alternative route to the north."

"Then that means we don't have to fight a battle against an enemy waiting for you."

"I can't bring my entire army through the route. They will trap me in these lands and kill us."

"Perhaps you don't need an entire army. You need only enough to get through their main defenses and get what you need and leave."

The mercenary rolled his eyes. "You make this so simple, but it can't be that easy to get into the castle and leave."

Then Alexander made a proposal. "They are amassing troops to fight you down here. It'll take awhile for them to respond."

"Very well then, we at least have a better plan than throwing our forces at the enemy."

* * *

Author's Note: Now then, who is this mysterious figure alongside Ratcliffe?

* * *

 **Aren serathy** : I have a strange sense of humor.


End file.
